Charmed Hearts
by Aurora2490
Summary: Instant love does it exsist? Can it last under fame and demons? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Piper sat in the hospital be holding her baby. "What you gonna name him sis?" Asked Paige. She thought back to the vishion she had as he was being born. _"Mommy. I'm gay. Do you hate me?" He asked. "No sweetie. How could I? You are our boy and no matter what we love you. Plus it's only part of you and I know you'll be a good person. I love you sweetie." She said. _"I will call him Viv Tee Hallowell." She said smiling. "Viv?" Asked Phoebe. "Yeah. There's just something about him. I think it'll fit him perfectly." Said Piper holding him closer.

Present--

The boys were now older and getting ready to move out of the house into a house of their own to their mother's dismay. Viv stood at the stove helping his mom cook breakfast. He was 18 but already had a degree in theater and English lit. He wanted to act and his mother supported him whole heartedly with the goal. His brother's Wyatt who was three years older had gotten a degree in buissness and helped their mom with the club and restraunt. Chris who was 19 like Viv had been through college already and had a couple degrees in music and was a dj at the club as well as a studio excec at the local recording studio. He loved doing it and often tried to get Viv to record something but no go.

Breakfast was done and and they all sat around the table eating and Viv sat by Chris who was working. "So Viv. I was thinking about asking you again to do a song with someone." Said Chris. "No." He said. "What if I told you the someone was Jesse McCartney?" He asked. "Maybe." he said and Chris smiled. "Will you at least come to the studio today and look over the song?" Asked Chris. "Fine." Said Viv and Chris said a sileint thank you as the wheels began turning in his head. "Be back in a minute. Have to get something from up stairs." He said going up to his room.

He shut and locked the door and got out his cell. He dialed a number and it began ranging. "Hello." Said a soft voice. "Hey Jesse. It's Chris from Fran records. Listen that singer I showed you. He say's he may do it but I think if we surprise him with meeting you he'll do it." Said Chris. "Kool. I have to have him for the song and video he'd be perfect." Said Jesse. "Trust me he's as good as your's." Said Chris saying bye and hanging up. He walked back down and sat back down eating and finished up. They cleared the table then he grabbed Viv and dragged him out the door.

"So what all will I have to do?" Asked Viv. "Don't know. Depends on if the guy likes your voice." Said Chris. They pulled in and Chris walked him into the studio. He opened a case and gave some sheet music to Viv. "This is a pretty great song." Said Viv. "Thanks." Said a firmiliar voice. Viv now knew what Chris had done and gave him a dirty look before turning around. "Hello. I'm Jesse." He said holding out his hand. "Viv." he said giving him his hand and looking in his eyes. They sat there that way for a minute them Chris decided to step in.

"Hey so how about we do a run through?" Asked Chris. "Yes of course." Said Viv as they walked into the studio. Neither noticed Jess checking Viv out from behind. (Wow.) Thought Jesse. They stood at the mikes and the music began. They started out with Into ya. Jesse was on the top of his game and so was Viv. They blended perfectly. Viv backed him up and Jesse watched him move his body in a sexy fashion. He wanted to touch him. Jesse began dancing to and looked Viv in the eyes and sang not with him but for him. Viv was sweating. (Is he hitting on me?) He thought. He shock it off and continued.

By the end of the song Jesse was blown away. The boy across from him was more than good he was perfect. Not just his body but his voice. (I would come out for him.) Jesse thought. Chris in the boo\oth heard the thought and looked at Jesse. He smiled deviously and began planning again. "You were perfect." Jesse walking over to him. "Thank you. You were as well. I love the song. I'll do it." Said Viv holding out his hand but instead Jesse hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you." Said Jesse. "Welcome Jesse." Said Viv patting his back. Jesse took in his scent and shivered.

"That's my bro." Said Chris hugging him. "You'll make all the straight and gay boy drool." Said Chris. "Your gay?" Asked Jesse. "Yep. That ok?" Asked Viv nervouse. "Yes of course. Your very beautiful. He's right you will have the men drooling." Said Jesse smiling. "Thank you. You to handsome." Said Viv. "Viv has harbored a secret crush for the last few year's." Said Chris smiling. "Not a crush! Ok maybe a little tinny tiny one. But mostly I love your music and your voice." Said Viv blushing. "Yeah enough that it's the only real thing that can calm him." Said Chris gaining a look from Viv. "You don't shut up Chrisy. I will bring out the blackmail material." Said Viv. "You wouldn't." Said Chris. "Oh try me bro." Said Viv and he shut up. "Well I would love to have lunch with you. I know a great restraunt. I of course will pay for it. I want to impress you." Said Jesse walking out of the room. "Did I just get hit on by Jesse McCartney?" Asked Viv in a shaky whisper. "I think so. Better run after him I'll work on the song." Said Chris as he ran out.

"hey Jesse wait up." He yelled and Jesse turned around and smiled his angelic smile. "I hoped you'd come?" He asked. "Well I get to have lunch with a great singer who just so happens to also be a great guy. Would you pass that up?" Asked Viv. "No. Cause I'm having lunch with the great guy right now." Said Jesse bravely. "Yes you are aren't you honored?" Asked Viv smiling making him laugh. "You got jokes." He said. "plenty. And don't worry their not all about how Chris needs a regular boyfriend." Said Viv. "He's gay to?" Asked Jesse shocked. "Yep. As gay as a bad day. So is our older brother Wyatt. We were called the Gaywells in high school." Laughed Viv. "How was high school for you?" Asked Jesse. "Horrible. If it wasn't for me taking martial arts I'd be screwed. Half the football team tried to have my backside. I had to be prepared especially since I was half their size." Said Viv. "You were?" Asked Jesse. "I have a degree in theater and English lit. I graduated high school and when I was 14." Said Viv. Jesse looked mad. "Did any of them ever actually hurt you?" He asked. "One. He broke my arm." Said Viv as they walked out of the building to Jesse's car.

They got in and Jesse couldn't discribe it. He felt like he wanted to take Viv and hide him away from the world. "Well enough depressing stuff. Lets have fun." Jesse said smiling and Viv started to smile again to. Jesse's heart skipped a beat.

They pulled up to a Italian restraunt and got out. Jesse walked in with Viv behind him. A waiter sat them at a table and they started to look over the menu. "What will you have?" Asked the waiter. "I will have the pasta al tena. Light on the basile. Three table spoons in the meat please." he said and Jesse looked at him. "Moms a cook." he blushed. "I will take the same and if you would also. A bottle of your finest wine." Said Jesse. "very well sir." Said the waiter. "Hope you don't mind the wine." Jesse asked. "No its fine I love wine. Mom used to let me sip it as a little boy while she cooked." Said Viv and Jesse smiled. "You have a wonderful smiled Jesse. Sorry totally out of bounds there." He said looking away. "No. Thank you. Yours is beautiful as well." Said Jesse taking his hand. "Jesse…" he said.

"I'm sorry." he said. "No it's ok. I just I am glad you at least seem to like me. But I can't have a relationship with you. I'm sorry. I would love to. But I just couldn't live with all the sneaking around and stuff. I'm sorry." Said Viv get up and run out. Jesse stood up and ran after him. He told the waiter they'd be right back.

He found Viv crying in the back alley. Suddenly a guy appeared. "Your dead charmed one." Said the man. Viv rolled out of the way and sent him flying with a Psychic pulse. Another came in behind him and Jesse ran up and levitated kicking him in the air. Viv saw and his eyes wouldn't leave Jesse until the other demon moved. "Demon of evil, You set yourself in shame, This live you no more dwell." he chanted and the demon burst into flame. "Viv.." Jesse said then ran up to him and kissed him holding him tight. "I was so scared there for a minute. I want you. I don't care what anyone else say's. I love you Viv." Said Jesse who now looked like he'd be hit. "I love you to." Said Viv who kissed him. "You do? I don't know why but I love you. I just meet you though." Said Jesse. "I know. I'm confused to. What will we do now?" Asked Viv. "Well I'll call a meeting and come out. I want to be with you." Said Jesse. "I don't want you to ruin your career because of me Jesse." he said. "I don't care. Without you in my life in my arms. My career is worthless." Jesse said. He kissed him as he held him. "Lets finish lunch." He said.

They sat eating and discussing things that had happened. "As far as I know I'm the only witch in my family. I think it went dormant some time ago." Said Jesse. "Probably. Anyway. I have to think how to tell my parents that I have a boyfriend and not only that. That he's you." Said Viv. "And that your moving in with me." Said Jesse. "Yeah that… What?" Asked Viv with his heart beating quick. "You heard me. I got you and I an't letting you get away. I want to live in the same home with you. I will get us a place separate from my family. My dad won't like this but I don't care." Jesse said taking his hand again. "Are you sure? I mean everything? Are willing to truly risk everything for me barely knowing me?" Asked Viv. Jesse got up and kissed him and kneeled. "How about this? Viv Tee Hallowell will you marry me?" Asked Jesse. Viv was speechless. "Ye…e. What the hell is that word. Oh yes." he said smiling and crying.

"Hey why you crying?" Asked Jesse. "I don't know. For some reason I feel like this is so right and my heart is just jumping with Joy. I should be scared shitless. But I don't care. I want to be Viv Tee McCartney." He said kissing Jesse. "Good because with kisses like that you will be mine if I have to drag you." Laughed Jesse. They drinked their wine and Jesse paid and they left. "What you want to do now?" Asked Viv.

"I vote we meet your family." he said. "Ok." Said Viv. They drove to his house and Jesse pulled up and stopped the car. "Ok. I say run you run." Said Viv. "Why?" He asked. "My mom." Said Viv. "I'm not abandoning you. I love you." Said Jesse taking his hand and linterlinking their finger's. "Ok but if she blows you up not my fault." Giggle Viv kissing him. "But at least don't leave my side. I don't trust Wyatt to not orb you to the ocean." He said getting out.

Viv opened the door and walked in to the manor with Jesse's hand in his. The sister's were sitting and looked at them. "Hey sweetie who's your friend?" Asked Pheobe. "Aunt Phoebe, Paige, and mom this is Jesse McCartney. Jesse the aunt's and my mom Piper." He introduced. "Glad to meet you all. Viv speaks bounds about you all." He said. "Aren't you a singer Jesse?" Asked Piper. "Yes. As a matter of fact this Angel is going to be helping me sing a song and appearing in the video." Said Jesse holding him close.

"Well that is so awesome. Finally Viv. You need to show your talent." Said Paige as they sat. Wyatt, Chris, and Leo came in from the kitchen. "Hey you two. The track tuned out great so far. Here I'll let the family listen." Said Chris popping it in the stereo.

The song started and some of the littler kids heard and ran in to listen. Everyone smiled. Paige danced with Henry and Chris and Wyatt were dancing. Piper and Leo were smiling and bopping their heads. When the song ended everyone applauded. "Jesse is here!" yelled 13 year old Patty who automatically melted into a fake girly faint. Jesse smiled as Viv giggled. "Can I have you autograph Jesse?" Asked Henry Jr. "Of course big man." Jesse said and signed his arm. The young boy cheered and the other's had to get a kiss from him. Penny tried to get more. "Hey you little girl. That's my man." Said Viv giggling then he realized he outted them and covered his mouth.

"Your man?" Asked Paige. "Yes his man." Said Jesse glowing with each word. Viv kissed him and the other's watched and Chris was sent flying by a fireball. A group of demons had shimmered in and were attacking. The little ones orbed and hearted out. Jesse sent two into the clock that Viv fried afterwards. Paige sent a knife into another while Piper destroyed three and Wyatt was healing Chris. Jesse phased out and behind one and kissed his hand sending a ice wind freezing one and then he kicked it and it shattered. The last was killed by Coope Jr. who waved his hands exploding it. "Jesse you're a witch?" Asked Chris holding his head waking up.

"Yep he is. He saved my ass at the restraunt. Demon nearly got me from behind." Viv said. "Really?" Asked Phoebe. "No demon was going to harm my man." Said Jesse holding him close kissing him. "Whats this your man stuff? You've only known each other a day." Said Leo. "We just I don't know. I'm connected to him some how. The strange thing is it doesn't scare me any of it. All I know is in his arms I feel so safe and loved." Said Viv. "Some how I sense more." Said Chris. "Yeah… He asked me to marry him and I excepted." Said Viv hidding Jesse behind a wall. "What?!" Asked Leo. "How?! You have only recently meet him?!" Asked Paige. "I know. We know. But I love him and he loves me. He's coming out for me and were moving out together and getting our own place." Said Viv. "I don't think so!" Said Piper. "Sorry you have no say in this mom and neither do you dad. I'm marrying him and that's it." Said Viv.

"This is your fault." Waytt said to Chris. "Hey! I just got them to have lunch. I didn't expect them to decide to become husbands." Said Chris. "Chris we'll be at the shoot in the next to days. Come on Jesse." He said taking him upstairs. He took him into his room and Viv started to pack a suitcase. "I'm sorry love. I didn't want to cause you trouble." Jesse said apologizing. "hey they'll get used to it. I love you Jesse. Never forget that." he said kissing him. They packed his suitcase and started packing it downstairs.

"Where you going to go?" Asked Piper. "The Hilton. I made reservations earlier." Said Jesse. "There you have it. I'll try to call you before bed." Said Viv hugging his mom and dad. They gave Jesse a dirty look and the two went out the front door and everyone sighed. "What will we do Leo?" Asked Piper hugging him. "He's a grown man Piper not much we can do." Said Leo.

They sat hands enterlocked in Jesse's car and riding with the top down. The wind tingled Vivs senses. He was happy and alive with Jesse. He felt the power of Jesse's heart in his chest. The singer stool glances over at him and Viv smiled making Jesse smile to. "You going to be ok?" He asked. "Definitely. I have you." Said Viv leaning to his side and putting his head on Jesse's shoulder. Jesse got out his cell and dialed. "hello." A voice asked. "Hello this is Jesse McCartney. I need to speak to your editor." He said. "One second." The voice said then a new voice could be heard. "Hello Jesse what may I do for you?" Asked the editor. "Sir I have a story for you. One you may love. Can you meet me at the Hilton?" Asked Jesse. "Of course Jesse. Anything for you." Said the man. "Goodbye." he said hanging up and looking down at Viv who was now asleep.

They pulled into the parking lot and some bell boys and a driver walked up. "Ok we have luggauge in the trunk. I'll carry him and you guys get that stuff." Said Jesse and the guys nodded. Jesse carefully picked up Viv and walked into the hotel. Some people looked him over and the desk manager. Smiled seeing him walk up. "Hello sir how may I help you?" She asked quietly smiling. "I need one of your most private rooms and room service in a couple of hours." Said Jesse hold Viv. "Very good sir. We'd normally have your luggage put away but your friend looks beat. So do you wish us to for go that?" She asked. "Yes that would be fine." He said. "Very well. Here is your keys." She said handing them to the bell boy.

They road up to the pent house sweet in the elevator. The bell boy unlocks the door and deposit's the bags and opens the bedroom doors. Jesse softly lays Viv down and pays the bell boy and he leaves. "Jesse…" Asked Viv waking up. "hey you. You fell asleep. I carried you up here. You've had a long day rest." Said Jesse. "I will. Like this." Viv said. He pulled Jesse on the bed with him and started to kiss him. Jesse pinned him down. "Are you sure?" Asked Jesse. "Yes. Make love to me." Said Viv.

Jesse took off his own shirt and threw it aside. Viv did the same and they wristle around kissing and licking any body part that was in range. Viv took one of Jesses nipples in his mouth and softly bit and suckled it. "Yes." Jesse said playing with Vivs nipples. Viv started kissing him down his be chest and made it to the belly button and began tonguing it. He kissed and swirled his tongue in it making Jesse whimper in pleasure.

Viv slipped off his pants and then started to undo Jesses belt and kissed at his happy trial. He pulled the jeans off and Jesse was almost bulging out of his boxer's. "Your hung to." Said Jesse noticing the bulge in Viv skimpy underwear. "Right now yours is al I care about." Said Viv kissing the bulge and them slipping the boxer's off and Jesse shoot out. He was at least 11 inched and was very think. Viv slipped his off and his 10 incher was standing straight out. "Your so beautiful." Said Jesse kissing him as he laid on him. Jesse kissed down his chest to his thighs and then took His cock in his mouth. Jesse took all of him in his mouth and throat and Viv moaned. Jesse suckled his cock for five minutes then let it fall from his mouth.

"I want you raw Jesse. Please. Just you." Said Viv begging. Jesse was hesitant but complide but first pushed his legs to his chest and looked at his prize. He saw a slit scar rested their. "Viv what happened?" Asked Jesse. "I was…. I was.. Rapped in high school. The same guy who broke my arm." Said Viv and Jesse started to cry and leaned on him kissing him. "Never again will anyone hurt you." He said engulfing Vivs mouth. Jesse sucked on his finger's then started to push into Viv who gasped but soon adjusted as Jesse added as third digget. "I need you Jesse." he said and Jesse looked at him and teared still.

He begand to push into Viv. Viv didn't gasp or anything. Just arched his back as he was slowly invaded. When Jesse was in he laid on Viv so he could adjsut to him. "Make love to me Jesse. I love you." Said Viv. Jesse kissed him and began to slowly make love to him and had a excellent rythum going. "Your mine now. No one. I mean no one will hurt you again." Said Jesse getting a bit faster and he bit Vivs neck drawing a little blood and Viv gasped in pleasure. "Yours always Jesse. You are mine as well. We will protetc each other." Viv said then he bit Jesse drawing blood to. They kissed and Jesse moaned into his mouth. Viv was soon moaning loudly with Jesse who was making the bed hit the wall. He held Vivs hands above his head and cummed in his insides. "Ahh." He moaned.

He pulled out and saw Viv hadn't finished yet so he straddled Viv waist. "Jess you." Viv went to say and Jesse put a finger to his lips. Jesse spit on the head of his cock and rubbed a little in his hole and pointed Viv directly at his hole and sat and it pushing it all the way in. "Ahh!" He yelled. Viv was scared. "Did you hurt yourself?" Asked Viv. "I'm ok love." He said then kissed Viv as he rode his cock. Jesse was hard again and started to ride Viv faster. Viv moaned loudly and stroked Jesse's ridged member. They cummed and Jesse yelled. "that was awesome." Said Jesse slipping off. Viv saw blood on his cock. "Your hurt." Said Viv frantic. "I was a virgin." Said Jesse. "You dumb idiot you could have been hurt." Said Viv kissing him and hitting him in the arm the checking his hole.

Viv got up and ran to the bathroom for toilet paper. "Are you mad at me?" Asked Jesse sadly. "yes… No. It's just you could have been hurt. Your lucky it's not bad. I love that you wanted to give me your virginity though. I love you Jesse. Just right now I love you and think you're a bit crazy." Laughed Viv making Jesse smiled. "I am about you." Said Jesse flinching as Viv cleaned him up. "Hurt?" He asked and Jesse nodded. " Good maybe next time you'll wait before just shoving it in." He laughed and Jesse giggled. "Lets shower. We have company coming." Jesse said getting up and pulling Viv into the bathroom.

They got in the cool shower and Jesse cleaned Vivs chest as Viv did his. Viv was washing his cock and balls and he Vivs. They didn't have time for more playing so they didn't linger. Jesse reveled in washing him. "I love washing you." Jesse said. "Same here. I get to examine whats mine." Said Viv smiling and kissing him. "How'd you get that scar?" Asked Jesse pushing back his hair to a small scar just above his eye. "That one I believe was when I was five and Chris accidently orbed a block into my head." Laughed Viv. "And this one?" Asked Jesse on his thigh. "Oh Nox demon. Nasty bugger's. Claws are a bitch. What about this one?" Asked Viv pointing to Jesses shoulder. "Oh that's nothing." Said Jesse suddenly turning cold.

"No it's not I can feel it Jesse. We will never last if we lie to one another." Said Viv. "My lat boyfriend hit me some." he said. Viv was tearing as he held Jesse. "Never again." Said Viv kissing him. "I love you." Said Jesse kissing him. They got out and dried one another and did each other's hair. Viv put on some gloss and eyeliner. They walked out of the bathroom and there was a knock at the door. "You ready?" Asked Jesse. 'When ever you are." Said Viv.

They walked to the door and Viv closed the bedroom doors to hide the mess. "Hello Jesse. I'm Bob Trent. Editor of US weekly." He said walking in. "Thanks for coming. Bob meet Viv Halliwell. My future husband." Said Jesse. "You are quite beautiful." Said Bob who kissed his hand and looked at Jesse. "I assume this is the story?" Asked Bob. "Yes. I want to do it as soon as possible." Said Jesse. "Does your agent know?" Asked Bob. "No my dad controls him. I am doing this on my own." Said Jesse. "Well I'll do all I can to help. You make a great couple. I have a camera crew dawn stairs if you want to get it over with." Said Bob and they nodded. He left and left Viv and Jesse there. Viv held him tight and kissed his neck. "you going to be ok?" Asked Viv. "As long as I have you yes." Said Jesse.

They crew came in and the photographer and Bob set up the small mobile studio with one other man. "Mind if we conduct the interveiw while shooting?" Asked Bob. "No." Said Jesse. "Ok. What prompted you to come out?" Asked Bob. "Love. I want to be with Viv but I know he could never sneak around. He deserves more then that. He deserves to be able to hold me in public without the fear of ending my career." Said Jesse. "So do you think this is true love Viv?" Asked Bob. "I know it is. He's everything I ever wanted and more. I want him even if we meet in our golden year's. He's the best. He is doing this for me I know and I appreciate it and will be there for him all the way. No one is going to push me from the man I love." Said Viv kissing him and the Photographer took a picture of it. "How did you meet?" Asked Bob. "Through my brother Chris who works at Fran. Studio's. I'm working with Jesse on some of his music. I couldn't pass up the chance to work with a voice like his. I'm glad I didn't or we wouldn't be here." Said Viv looking in his eyes fiercely.

"So are you a fan Viv?" Asked Bob. "Yes I am. I listen to him each night before bed. His voice is one of the reasons I wanted to meet him. To sing with him has been a dream of mine for as while. He's angelic with his voice and it reaches my heart. He's the only one in a long time who I have trusted with my heart." Said Viv. "You sound so certain. How did your family take it. You're the son of Piper Halliwell owner of P3 and Charmed correct?" He asked. "Yes. They are a little tense considering things. But they didn't take it all that bad. They of course are like any parents worried. If my mom didn't worry I'd think doomsday had come." Laughed Viv making Jesse laugh and make a great picture. "So Jesse and Viv any plans of a family?" Asked Bob. "yes!" They both said. "Ok. So Viv what do you do?" Asked Bob. "I do off and on jobs in theater and for Fran. Studios. I graduated College with degrees in Theater and English lit." Said Viv. "You graduated already?" Asked the photographer. "Yes he did. Graduated high school at 14." Said Jesse. "Wow." Said Bob writing that down. "Its no big deal. I just worked hard." Said Viv. "Apparently." Bob said making them all laugh. "So when you start a family what kind of kids do you want?" Asked Bob. " I always wanted faternal twins one boy one girl or twin boys." Said Viv. "You just keep getting more perfect." Jesse said kissing him.

"Well I think we got everything we need. Jesse when would you like this printed?" Asked Bob. "Now. As soon as possible. I am getting my things from home before dad gets back from tour." Said Jesse. Bob nodded and they all three packed up. "Ok well its done." Said Jesse. "You nervous?" Asked Viv. "Yeah but it will pass. I say we hire those mover's now. I'll head out and do that. You eat and I'll be back in a few. I'll just give them my key." Said Jesse. "ok be careful. I love you." Said Viv. "I love you to." He said starting out. "Oh if I'm not here I'll be at P3. Ok?" Viv asked and he nodded and kissed him again.

It had been about two hours and Jesse was still gone so Viv got dressed in his club cloths and went down to the lobby. He saw Wyatt and Chris and ran to hug them. "Hey you two. Whats up?" Asked Viv. "Thought we'd come see you. Where you headed?" Asked Wyatt. "To P3. Jesses still out and I thought I'd meet him at the club and hange out a bit." Said Viv. "Cool lets go." Said Wyatt orbing them out around the corner.

They arrived in the storage room and walked out and headed for their spot. They sat and ordered drinks. "So how are things so far?" Asked Wyatt. "Perfect. We did a shoot and interveiw. He's out. It'll be in US Weekly tomorrow. He's great he really is. Perfect even. He's moving his stuff right now and we're going to start looking for a place after the video shoot is over." Said Viv. "Oh kool. So your adament about this ha?" Asked Wyatt and he nodded. "Well you have our support." Said Chris and they clanked glasses. "He saw the scar and cried while we made love." Said Viv. "He did?" Asked Wyatt. "Yep. We made love while he cried and he was so gentle. He treated me like a china doll that would break if he went to far. He let me take his virginity." Said Viv and Chris spit out his drink.

"Wow." Wyatt said. "So how pissed are the rents?" Asked Viv. "Not so much pissed as concerned." Said Wyatt. "Mom here?" He asked and they nodded. "Guess I'll talk to here. Wish me luck." He said. "I'll do your ullagy at the funeral." Chris laughed hugging him. He punched him in the shoulder and went across the dance floor. Paige and Phoebe were there to. "So am I off the island?" Asked Viv making them turn. "Hey little one you ok?" Asked Paige. "Yeah perfect. Jesses doing great. So how is mom?" Asked Viv looking at her serve drinks. "Do you really need to ask?" Phoebe laughed. "I guess I'll bite the bullet." he said guggling the last of her drink and the other two smiled. "If I'm not back in ten send the reserves." he said and they cracked up.

"Hello mother." Said Viv sitting in front of her. She just turned to the hoses. "You can't avoid me forever." Said Viv. "I an't avoiding you. I'm just worried." She said. "I know believe me. But you have nothing to worry about. Jesse and I are fine. We have a roof over our heads and we're getting married." Said Viv. "That's just it married. You have barely known this boy a day." Said Piper. "I know believe me. We spent the afternoon getting to know one another. He's a great guy mom." Said Viv. "What could you really know about him and him you?" She asked. "He knows about high school." Said Viv and she stopped. "yeah I told him. He found the scar when were making love. He cried the whole time after seeing it and held me. I know he was in a abusive relationship. But that's not the most important thing about him. He loves to drive holding my hand. Loves apples and oranges. His favorite shows are Saturday morning cartoons, he hates tomatos, he loves to cuddle after love making, he has a tattoo on his right hip of a celtic circle, and he wants twin boys or faternal twins one girl and one boy." Said Viv.

He just looked at her with her stunned exspression. "You do love him don't you?" She asked. "Yes. I do. Just like you love daddy." Said Viv and she hugged him. "You have my blessing." She said and he hugged her back. "Thank you." he said and went out to the dance floor to dance with Chris.

Jesse came in and looked around and saw Phoebe and walked over. "Do you know where Viv is? I was supposed to meet him here." Said Jesse. "Yeah he's dancing with Chris. Listen you have my blessing Jesse. I talked with him again. I see you really care for him and him you. Just don't hurt him ok?" Asked Piper. "I wouldn't. He's everything I could ever hope for. I'd never risk that." Said jesse and she hugged him over the counter and he went and found Viv and Chris. "To hot Halliwells what a guy to do?" Asked Jesse smiling. "Why thank you Jesse. Here's your man. Warmed him up for you. Glad to have you in the family Jesse." Said Chris hugging him and went to find a new victim.

"Your mom said you talked to her." he said holding Viv close as a slow song came on. "I did. She gave her blessing and she knows I love you and that you love me. What can I say we're quick on the recovery front." Said Viv smiling and Jesse kissed him. Viv put his face in the crook of Jesse's neck and breathed him in. "You smell so good. It's so soothing." Said Viv. "So are you." He said kissing him again.

They went out for dinner and feed one another. Jesse was smiling all night and so was Viv. "I have something to show you." Said Jesse. He took out a box and opened it towards Viv. In the box was a platinum band with blue diamonds all around it. "Read the inside." Said Jesse. He looked inside it and read. _Jesse and Viv love eternal._ "Jesse… I… I don't know.. What to say." he said speechless holding back tear's. After a minute they came and he stood up and went to Jesse side kissing him. "Also have something to tell you. I found us a house." he said. "You did? How?" Asked Viv still tearing. "A friend helped. Come on I'll take you to see it." Said Jesse. They paid the check and out to the car and hopped in.

Viv was so excited he could barely breath. They came up to a big estate. "You have got to be kidding me?" Asked Viv. "Nope." Said Jesse smiling. They drove up and Jesse ran over and opened his door. He took Jesse's hand and he lead him inside. The house was huge. Marble floor's and everything. "It has seven rooms, a large kitchen, three bathrooms, a living room, dinning room, and a in door pool." Jesse said. Viv stood shocked and hugged him. "You are to good to me." he said tearing and smiling. "No this is nothing more than you deserve. Plus I thought we could put up spells and make camera's that are pointed at the house not work. Also make photographer's and others who try to enter the property think they have something urgent to do." Said Jesse. "Great ideas. We could disillushion the windows to." Said Viv. He nodded. "Well that's for tomorrow. We need to rest." Said Jesse taking his hand. "Wait our stuff at the hotel." he said. "Already here." he smiled. "Wow your good." Said Viv. They went to bed and made love again and then fell asleep in each other's arms quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse woke up alone in bed and feeling incomplete so he got up and walked down the stairs and was hit in the face with the smell of breakfast. Viv was standing at the stove in nothing but the shirt Jesse wore last night. He noticed it wasn't long enough and showed the bottom of his cheeks and his cock when he bent over. Jesse came up behind him with his cock and started pushing in and Viv gasped at the sudden entry and moaned. "Morning love. You left me alone in bed. I missed you." Jesse said as he made love to Viv who had to hold on to the counter. "Ha ha.' Viv moaned as Jesse picked him up and tuned him around and sat him on the counter and kissed him while he stood going at his ass. Jesse cummed in him them ate him clean and took his cock in his mouth as he exploded. "That's a breakfast." Jesse said kissing him and sharing. "I agree." Viv smiled and got down and finished breakfast. They sat down and ate feeding each other.

They went in and sat watching cartoons cuddling. After an hour they decided to go out and hopped in Jesse's car. They were driving when Jesse's phone range. "Hello." he said. "What did you do?!" Yelled a voice. "Hey dad. I guess the issue's out ha?" Asked Jesse. "Fuck yes. We are putting an end to this come home." Said Paul. "No I no longer live with you. I live with me partner to be." Said Jesse. "Oh really? Well you better not come back home." Paul said hanging up and Jesse's phone range again. "hello." Said Jesse. "hey Jesse. It's Lance. Just wanted to say I'm proud of you an that you have my support bud. Oh and Reichen says you better bring him for dinner. Oh and that he's gorgeous." Said Lance. "Who' sit this time Jesse?" Asked Viv. "Oh it's Lance he says he's proud of me and that I am to bring you for dinner and that you're a gorgeous catch." Said Jesse. "That him?" Asked Lance. "Yep. The angel himself." Said Jesse. "Well put him on!" Said Lance. Jesse handed the phone to Viv.

"Hello this is Viv." He said. "hey! It's Lance. I just wanna thank you buddy. You've done something great for our buddy. Thanks man." Said Lance. "I just supported him. He did it all himself. I'm proud of him to. He's risked a lot and I plan to make it worth it." Said Viv. "I know. Love you both. Remember dinner. I say tonight." Said Lance. "Jesse he says he wants us there to night." Said Viv. "Sure." Smiled Jesse. "You heard the man." laughed Viv. "Yep. Honey get out everything we have Jesses coming!" he yelled making Viv laugh. "Whats so funny?" Asked Jesse. "He just told Reichen to get out everything they have since your coming." Laughed Viv. "Hand me the phone." He said taking it back. "hey you. I am not a pig. Alright love you to twirp." Said Jesse hanging up smiling. "You have great friends Jesse." Said Viv. "Oh their nothing. Wait until Vanessa and Ashely get a hold of you." Said Jesse. "Should I be scared?" He asked. "Yes." Laughed Jesse.

They were walking and some photographers were following them. "Papparazzi." Said Jesse. "Lets go in here." Said Viv. They went in a shop and looked around. Viv spotted a old necklace. "This is beautiful." Said Viv. "Yeah it is." Said Jesse. "can I help you with anything?" Asked a woman coming in from the back. "Yes can I see this necklace?" Asked Jesse. "Yes.' She said and got it out. Viv and Jesse looked over it. It had an inscrption that read. _(Láta Ljós fylla þinn sál og með það ást vilja fá á sitt band allur.)_ "Beautiful praise." Said Viv. "You can read it?" Asked the woman. "Yes. What language is it? It's firmiliar." Said Viv. "It's Icelandic. Anceint no one can read it but the true owner of the necklace. It's your's to keep." She said. "I couldn't." he said and she raised her hand. "As we all three know there are no coincidences." She said. "thank you. Do you have a back way out. We have photographer's on our tail." Viv said. "Yes this way." She said and walked them out. Viv looked back and she was gone. "Strange woman." He said and Jesse agreed.

They made it to the Manor without a photographer in site. Viv unlocked the door and walked in with Jesse. Chris and Wyatt sat at the table. "There's the men of the hour." Chris said smiling. Jesse and Viv plopped in a chair and held one another. Viv just smelled him in and calmed himself. "So how are you two?" Asked Piper walking in. "Good." Said Viv hugging her. "Yeah you two made quite the splash. The phone has been ringing off the hook, the club has had more bookings then ever, Charmed is full of new customers, and I am up for primotion." Chris said smiling. "You pimp." Jesse laughed. "hey if I benefit from you sleeping with my brother its not my fault." Said Chris smiling. "Here's the magazine." Wyatt said tossing it to Viv.

On the front were the words _I'm finally happy_.

_I'm Finally Happy. Article by: Bob Trent. Editor and Chief. Photography Massy Dawn._

_I arrived at the motel Hiltion to interveiw a pop star by the name of Jesse McCartney by the name of Jesse McCartney. I thought what could be so secretive. Well I found out. I initially thought this was just a publicity stunt but as the interview and shoot went on I saw much more. Jesse that I saw in the news was not to be found but had been placed by a young man in love. Not with just anyone mind you. He was in love with a fasinating young man by the name of Viv Tee Halliwell. The owner of local club P3 and Charmed Restraunt. I found the young man to be sweet, real, and honestly in love with Jesse. They talked like old lover's who had been dating for ten or more years. He admitted Jesse was putting a lot on the line and he was proud of his love and of Jesse. Jesse seemed to glow in his pressece and said what he was doing now was nothing. That Viv risking his heart like this was the greatest thing on the line and he'd do his best to be worthy of his heart. The tenderness and love between then filled the room and I could sware I was starring at my parents of fourty year's. I have all the best wishes in the world for these two and I wish them a happy engagement and marriage. They also expressed hopes of children. Either male twins or male and female faternal. I think I speak for us all when I say a relation ship with all this love is more than enough for two or more children. _They read.

"That was beautiful." Said Piper. "Yeah he was a great guy." Said Viv. "So kids ha?" Asked Chris. "Hey no lip about that one." Said Piper as Leo came in. "Hey daddy." Said Viv and went to hold him. Leo hugged him tight and kissed his forhead. "Jr come for a walk." Said Leo to Jesse. Jesse got up and walked slowly into the garden. "Be good Leo." Said Piper. "I hope I have a fiancee after this. Oh did I show you the ring?" Asked Viv and he held out his hand. "Holy shit!" Yelled Chris. "Chris language. Holy shit." Said Piper looking at the ring now. "How much did that cost?" Asked Wyatt. "I did not ask. I think my heart would stop if I found out. You'll have to come by our house sometime to." Said Viv. "House? That boy doesn't do anything half ass." Said Chris.

Leo stood outside with Jesse who just stood silient. "I love him you know. Everything about him. His heart the most. The way he makes me feel again after being so dead to the world. I'm his for as long as he wants me. I'm sorry if you don't like that but I won't leave him. Because I can't not love him and I can't live without loving him." Said Jesse. "He's my baby. Just look after him. He's been hurt to much." Said Leo turning with tears in his eyes. "I know. He told me and I saw. I won't let anything like that happen again. I'd die first." Said Jesse and Leo saw thw truth in his eyes. "Welcome to the family Jesse. Call me dad." Leo said hugging him. "Thanks dad." Jesse said.

They walked back in with Leo's arm around Jesse's waist and talking. "So you survived this ones a keeper bro." Said Wyatt. "I know. I always did." Said Viv as he walked up to Jesse and kissed him. They stood their kissing and everyone just watched. "He's a good man Viv. You chose well and you have my blessing." Said Leo hugging his son and Jesse. "Thanks daddy that means a lot." Said Viv tearing and hugging his dad. "Now look at this ring." Chris said showing Leo. "Damn!" Leo said causing them all to laugh.

Jesse and Viv sat at a restruant eating a late lunch snack until dinner and watching kids play in the park. "What you thinking?" Asked Jesse. "Just how everything is falling into place. I'm so happy." He said and Kissed Jesse. A liitle girl saw jesse and ran up to him. "Your Jesse McCartney." She said. "Yep little lady what can I do for you?" Asked Jesse as her mom walked over. "Honey don't annoy them." Said the woman. "It's ok mam. So what can I do for you little lady?" He asked again. "Will you play with me?" She asked and he looked at Viv and Viv nodded. "Here you can sit with us Mrs. We'll watch them from here." Said Viv and she sat as Jesse grabbed a kiss and ran off to a slide with the girl. "He's so great with children. You have a great guy." She said. "I know. He's the best. I know he can't wait to be a daddy." Said Viv. "I can see. What about you?" She asked. "Oh same. I can't wait to have kids. Besides I don't think my mom can wait to be a grandmother." Laughed Viv and the woman laughed to. "Oh and I'm Martha." She said. "Viv." He said shaking her hand. "I read yes. Intresting name for a boy. "Yeah mom insisted on it when I was born. Viv Tee Halliwell." He smiled.

Jesse was pushing the girl on the swing and he watched and he suddenly felt the necklace hot against his skin. But it was a good warmth. "Can you tell Jesse that I went to the restroom?" He asked her. "Of course." She said. He ran off and entered the bathroom and made sure no one was there. "Láta Ljós fylla þinn sál og með það ást vilja fá á sitt band allur." He read out loud. The necklace glowed and his chest felt heavey for a minute. "In strength you are blessed. No you shall be blessed with what you wish." Said a young woman standing before him.

"Who are you?" Asked Viv. "I am the spirit of the necklace. I was bound to the necklace numerous years ago. The necklace was a wishing device. When you read the incantation your wish was set in motion. Only a special person could read these words and you are. Be happy. Your wish will come soon. Goodbye." She said disappearing. He got up and thought about what happened. He exited the bathroom and Jesse was walking up. "You ok?" He asked. "I have no idea." he said.

He walked explaining everything and Jesse listened intently. "Well I guess its good what ever happened." he said. "I think so to. Anyway we better get ready for the dinner." Said Viv. "Yep." Said Jesse as they got in the car. He drove around and Viv was confused. "Where are we going?" He asked. "You'll see." He smiled. He pulled up into a salon and boutque. "What are we doing here?" Asked Viv. "I am getting my hair and stuff done. Do you want anything done?" Asked Jesse. "Yeah actually I could use a massage, petacure, manicure, and you had to just bring out the girl in me." he said making Jesse laugh. They held hands walking in and the shop watched them.

"Jesse!" Said a female voice. "Oh my favorite costumer. I read the article congrats you two.' She said. "Thanks Jina. I want the usual. As well as my hair thined a little. Viv wants the massage, both cures, and also aroma therapy." Said Jesse. "Oh stressful day?" She asked. "Quite. And thanks for adding the aroma therapy hun. I won't denie I could use it. See you after we're done sweetie." Said Viv kissing making the woman and gay men in the shop whistle. They both blushed and Jina dragged Jesse off while another woman dragged Viv off.

Viv sat in a chair and they started to do his nails, and lite someone massaged his temples. "I sware Jesse is going to spoil me beyond repair." He laughed. "That a bad thing?" Asked one of the women smiling. "No I just wish he felt like he didn't have to try so hard. He already has my heart. I'm not going anywhere. How could I ever leave an angel?" Asked Viv and they all awed. "You really do love him don't you?" Asked Jina coming in to check on him. "Yes. I mean he even passed my father. Now that is a feat worthy for the record books. But I'd still marry him if my family had exiled me. I love him. That's all there is to it. I can't live without him. I don't wanna even try." Said Viv. "That's good to hear. Have some shampaign compliments of the salon." She said and he thanked her.

Jesse sat waiting for Jina who walked up smiling. "How is he doing?"Asked Jesse. "Oh quite worrying Jesse. He's fine. Perfect even. You coaught a good one. He told me he loves the attention you give him. But wishes you didn't feel like you had to try so hard. That you have his heart. I believe he also said. He'd of excepted your purposal even if his family exiled him. That he loves you and that's all there is to it and that he can't live life without you. That he doesn't wanna even try." Said Jina. "He.. said that?" Asked Jesse. "Yes. That guy is quite the catch Jesse. Don't let him go. He's not the type you can get over." She said starting his wash. "I know believe me I know." he said.

Viv laid down on the massage table and relaxed and heard a door open and someone walked in and he laid there waiting for his massage. Someone began needing his back and he moaned. "Thank you. My back has been killing me." He said. "Just allow me to releive your tention." Said a male voice. He relaxed and the hands went to his lower back then a little to far. "To far buddy." Said Viv. "I know you want this." Said the man in his ear.

"Listen your hands off me. Now!" Viv yelled getting up. The guy tried to pull him closer and Viv kicked him into the door. Jesse had just finished when the whole shop heard the thump and several people ran to see what happed. Jina opened the door and the man stumbled out while Viv was in the corner currled up. "Viv! Are you ok?" Asked Jesse. "He tried to get me to have sex with him. He wouldn't take a no. Jesse!" Cried Viv reliving the high school incident. Jesse motioned Jina to come help. She held him and Jesse ran out of the room. "You bastard!" Said Jesse trying to hit the man but a bunch of people held him back. "How dare you touch him!" Yelled Jesse. "James your fired and I plan on spreading the word. You'll never work in this town again." Jina said walking out with Viv.

"Over some bitch boy!" He yelled and Jesse broke the hold and grabbed him. "Jesse no! He's not worth it." Said Viv telling. Jesse's hand hit the wall near his head. "Your one lucky asshole. You ever come near him again. I will skin you alive." Said Jesse. He looked scared and ran off as soon as he was let go. Jesse went back to Viv and held him close. "Are you going to be ok?" Asked Jesse. "Yeah. It's ok. You saved me." He said holding Jesse tight in his arms tearing a little. "Back to work people nothing to see here." Jina said. "I'm so sorry Jina." Said Viv. "Oh honey your more important then some creep. I wanted to fire him for months you just gave me an excuse. He won't be working in any shop again that's for sure." She said and he nodded. "if I remember you guys have a dinner party to go to. So how about I finish your massage personally and then you guys can get to the party?" She asked and Viv and Jesse nodded.

They finished up and Jesse walked him out to the car and helped him in. He didn't say anything but Jesse could see that Viv was shaken. He drove as fast as he could out to Lances. They pulled up and Jesse helped him out of the car. He plastered on a positive smile for Jesse who held his hand. They walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and Lance was shown smiling. "You're here!" he yelled. "Is Jesse and that cute boy here?" Asked a firmiliar female voice. "Yep. Come on in you two. No need to be shy. We don't bite Viv. Much." He said laughing.

They walked in and Reichen smiled and hugged Jesse tight. He let him go and leaned back. "Damn your gorgeous. Lance I'm leaving you. I'm stealing Viv." Said Reichen joked. "You take my man we will be a funeral tomorrow." Said Jesse laughing. "Reichen your mine get that through your head. Plus it looks like Viv likes the shrimps." Said Lance messing with Jesse's hair. "Hey! Lance I need to talk to you alone." Whispered Jesse. "Ashley and Vanessa why don't you two take him and show him the pool. I need to show Jesse something." Said Laqnce and the two girls looked excited and Viv looked scared. "Help!" He sqeaked. "On your own with this one baby." Said Jesse grinning.

"So what's up?" Asked Lance and Reichen walking Jesse into the kitchen where Jesse stood looking at him from the window. "We went to the salon before we came here. One of the male massager's tried to make him have sex with them." Said Jesse. "My god! What did you do?" Asked Reichen. "We did the only thing we could do Jina fired him and promised him he'd never work again. I threatened him. Viv was so… he was a mess. You see he's been raped before." Said jesse. "Oh my god… And this brought it back?" Asked Lance. "He won't admit it but I think so. The look in his eyes says it all. He doesn't want me hurting over him. But I want to. I love him." Teared Jesse hugging Lance. "It's ok. He's just been jarred Jesse. Just show him your there. He'll open up." Said Reichen and Jesse hugged him to. They looked out to the pool and Viv wasn't there.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Jesse." Said a firmiliar voice. Jesse turned and Viv stood there. "Your hurting it isn't your fault." Said Jesse holding his hands. "I know but I'm keeping quiet and it's hurting you. I'm sorry. It's just for so long all I had was my family. Their safety. Then you come along and throw everything out of wack. I feel safe and deepened on you and I feel guilty for being so need with only so little time." said Viv tearing. "Hey. That's what I'm here for. Never be afraid that you'll hurt me by counting on me. I count on you to ok. I'll let myself deepened on you if you'll do the same for me." Said Jesse. "Ok." he said Kissing Jesse. Everyone clapped and the two blushed. "I think it's time for dinner." Said Reichen.

They set the table and brought in the feast. They all sat and started to serve themselves. "So Viv tell us about yourself. No wait Jesse you do it." Said Reichen. "Ok. He is the son of Piper Hallowell and Leo Wyatt. He has two gay brother's Chris and Wyatt. He himself has a degree in theater and English lit, Chris works at Fran. Records and do's at P3, his brother Wyatt works by helping Mom run the club and restraunt, his aunts are Paige and also Ask Phoebe, (girls eyes grew big) he loves to sing and wants to become a actor, he has a scar on his thigh, and he hates huge egos." Said Jesse and they looked inpressed. "Wow." Said Lance. "Your related to Ask Phoebe?" Asked Vanessa. "Yep that's my Aunt Pheebs alright. The one and the same. I could arrange a meeting sometime." Said Viv. "Oh yes please." Said Vanessa. "Your only eighteen right Viv. The article said you graduated high school at fourteen that must have been exciting." Said Lance. "It was mom and dad were so proud. They had a giant block party for me and Chris he graduated early as well." Said Viv. "So hows the new house?" Asked Ashley. "Oh it's great. You'll all hafe to come over some night when we have my family over and meet everyone. I know my mother would love you Reichen. She loves anyone that can cook." Said Viv smiling. "And let me tell you the first date I had with this boy I was impressed. He told the waiter exactly how he wanted everything." Said Jesse and Viv blushed. "Habit. Being the son of a cook tends to make you detail crazy about certain things." Said Viv making Lance nodded.

"So are you two really planning kids?" Asked Reichen. "Yes definitely. I have wanted kids for ever. I love them. I helped my aunts with my little cousins all the time. I'm sure it's weird for them that I'm not there at the Manor." Said Viv taking a drink of water. "Oh your so maternal. It's cute." Said Ashley making him blush some more. "You impress us Viv. You really do." Said Lance. "Well I hopped I would. Jesse did my mom and even my dad. So I knew I would have to with you." Said Viv. "You make your parents sound like the end of the world.' Said Vanessa. "Oh they can be. Mom worries so much that she does enough us and another family but what can I say I love her. She'd kill anyone who hurt us. Grown up or not we're her babies. Dad is very.. Very old fashioned. But Jesse did what Chris and Wyatt thought was impossible. My dad insist now that Jesse call him dad." Said Viv smiling and kissing Jesse. "Well parents are like that." Said Vanessa and they all agreed. "I remember Chris's first date. Dad sent the guy away crying." Said Viv laughing a little.

"Why?" Asked Lance. "He kept questioning him over everything he could think of. Finally the poor guy cracked and ran out of the house crying. Chris didn't talk to dad for two months after that." Said Viv. "Talk about protective." Said Ashely. "Oh yeah. My first boy friend couldn't even look at me in the house without fearing dad would throw himj out the door for touching me. I always promised my kids would have it easier." Said Viv. "Yeah. But I see where you dad is coming from. If you were my son I'd be asking for id, record, and everything else." Reichen laughed. "He did." Said Viv making them laugh. They finished dinner with some embarssing stories about Jesse.

"There was the time when after a concert jesse had a massive erection and cummed in his jeans when he hugged Lance." Said Reichen making Jesse blushed and hide his face. "Babe don't worry I think its cute. After all I've had my fair share of little accidents.' Said Viv. "Do tell." Said Lance. "Ok. In high school there was this one soccer player. Hot. The whole nine yards. Anyway in gym I one day just had to be the last person to change and so did he. Anyway he stripped and came in the shower's and was washing up. He began stroking himself and I cummed when he did without even touching myself.' Said Viv. "Dange." Said Ashley. "That's ok I can make you cum just enough." Said jesse kissing his neck. "I detect some very interesting stories." Said Vanessa. "Oh you mean like when I was making breakfast this morning wearing nothing but his shirt." Said Viv. Lance spit out his water and Jesse smiled.

"Details!" Ashley said. "He bent over and I sneaked up behind him and entered then turned him around on the counter and after I finished I ate him out until he cummed." Said Jesse. They were all speechless and they all looked like they wanted to eat them both. "That is so hot." Lance finally said. They all laughed. They all agreed and started getting ready to leave. "Your great Viv. Come by and visit sometime. We enjoy your company." Said Lance and Reichen hugging him. "hands off his ass Reichen." Laughed Jesse. "What!? I can't help that he has an ass that fits well in my hands." Laughed Reichen. "Mine does to and after these to I'm ready for play." Said Lance. "Thank you two." Said Reichen as they walked out the door.

"They really did love you. I thought Lance was going to cum at the table." Laughed jesse as they drove home. "That would have been funny. I loved it tonight Jesse. And don't worry about the incident tonight. I'm over it. I just want to fall asleep holding you." Said Viv. "That I can do baby." Said jesse as they stopped. They got out and headed inside straight for bed. They cuddled up and held one another. Viv feel asleep in Jesse's soft chest smelling in his protective scent. Jesse kept thinking what could of happened. They held him tighter and kissed his cheek as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Just for you CelticWolfster. Love ya. lol

The day of the video shoot came and Jesse and Viv were sitting at the table ready. They ate breakfast and had sex at the table before they were finally ready. "Wow this table is earning it's money's worth." Said Viv breathing hard laying on the table nude. Jesse was still straddling him and laying in on his chest. Jesse slowly got off and pulled on his cloths. Viv was slowly getting ready again. "Hurry babe we need to get there soon." "Hey! You're the one who has to run his finger's through my hair so you can wait." Playfully complained Viv and Jesse laughed and they ran out to the car. They held hands over the stick shift. The last couple of days had been wonderful. They had sat down the day of the party and talked about everything. Fear's, hopes, dreams, and anything that came to mind. They had called Jesse's lawyer's and everything and started the process of combing financials and things and readying the marriage license.

They pulled into the studio and Jesse ran around to open Viv's door. He got out and they walked into the studio and saw Chris sitting there looking at his watch. "Hey bro!" Yelled Viv scaring him from behind. "Your late. What did you guy's do take a detour?" Asked Chris annoyed. "You cold say that." Smiled Jesse and Chris caught on. "I guess I will cut you some slack but next time save time and just have a romp in the dressing room. That way I can tape it and sell the copies." He said jokingly and they all laughed. "We wouldn't wanna give Jesse's many fans a heart attack." Said Viv kissing Jesse.

They got into their dressing room and got makeup and outfits put on. Jesse was waiting for Viv who stepped out as he turned around. Viv was wearing a tight white shirt no sleeves, short shirts in white, and white tennis shoe's. His left had a earring in bottom and top. "Da da dambn." Jesse said and Viv walked foreward and leaned chest to chest. "You like?" Asked Viv and he nodded. "Good." Said Viv who took his hand and walked off with him to the set. "Ready." Jesse said and Viv nodded as the camera's started rolling. Freak started to play.

Now don't you even act like you don't wanna get up

(Viv hyped up the dancer's who danced around Jesse.)

You better get out on the dancefloor show me what you got'Cause I don't even want too much just for y'all to understand

(Viv started to back up. Hey threw in a few feminie wild motions that Jesse stared at him hotly for. The other dancer's copied.)

A party ain't a party if I'm not in the party

So I need to see some hands

All I really need to know

Is that you came to the party to enjoy yourself

You left your stress and your worries

Back at home on the shelf

And let's get freaky hey oh freaky hey oh hey

Freaky hey oh hey freaky hey oh hey freaky freaky

Make sure the DJ puts this song on and turn it up

And keep it movin' all night long till the sun come up

(The other dancer's followed Viv and ignored the que's from the coreographer who stood angry. Jesse got into it to and had Viv and a girl dancing with him. Chris was eating it up.)

All I really need to know

Is that you came to the party to enjoy yourself

You left your stress and your worries

Back at home on the shelf

And let's get freaky hey oh freaky hey oh hey

Freaky hey oh hey freaky hey oh hey freaky freaky

(The dancer's and Viv shock their hips and Jesse smiled and pointed at Viv dancing to the camera's. The other dancer's started drowning down and Jesse went over and dance in the crowd.)

All I really need to know

Is that you came to the party to enjoy yourself

You left your stress and your worries

Back at home on the shelf

And let's get freaky hey oh freaky hey oh hey

Freaky hey oh hey freaky hey oh hey freaky freaky

And let's get freaky hey oh hey freaky hey oh hey

Freaky hey oh hey freaky freaky

(Jesse twirled Viv into another guys arms and the fake party continued as the song ended.)

"That was brilliant!" Chris yelled and Viv smiled and kissed Jesse. The girl's hugged Viv. "Your so hot. Such a lose." Said one brunette. "What gives you the right to change the dances?!" Yelled the choregrapher. "Hey don't yell at my fiancee." Said Jesse. "Your fiancee needs to learn just because he is whoring himself to you that he doen't get get to make the rules." Said the man. "Hey you jerk we chose to follow him. He was brought on as a free styler in the video." Said a guy. "I don't care the whore needs to learn his place!" He said and Both Jesse and Chris had it. They both puched him in the face at the same time breaking his nose and his lip. "Don't you ever say that about his fiancee or my brother again!" Yelled Chris and the man got up and ran out. "Congrats bro your our new coreographer." Said Chris hugging him. "Don't listen to that guy Viv. We all see Jesse really loves you." Said a blond guy hugging him. Jesse hugged and kissed him to and started another go through.

After the six hour's of shooting Jesse, Viv, Chris and some of the dancer's called it a day. Jesse,Viv, and Chris went to Charmed for lunch. They walked in and people around them just stared. "Viv this way." Said Susan the waitress. She showed them to the private table. "Thank you Susan." Said Viv. "No worries hun. So what can I get you?" Asked Susan. "Oh the salontro mom knows how I like it and the red whine." Said Viv. "Drinking this early in the day?" She asked. "Beleive me he needs it after the day he's had Susan." Said Chris and she nodded in understanding. She walked away and Viv sighed and leaned into Jesse. "After all that I could stay in your chest for ever." Said Viv taking in his protective scent. Jesse wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I really need a boyfriend." Chris mermeured. Jesse and Viv laughed. "Well I may know someone." Said Jesse. "Who?" Asked Chris. "No spoiling the surprise." Said Jesse smiling. Chris huffed and they both laughed as their food was brought. Jesse and Viv shared his plate of Salontro and sipped his red whine. Piper walked out and watched for a minute before making herself known with a grunt and smile.

"Hey momma." Said Viv hugging her and Jesse hugged her and kissed her cheek. "How was the first day?" She asked. "Ok." Said Viv and Piper gave Jesse a look. "The choregrapher got mad the dancer's were following his free styling instead of the routine and made several distasteful remarks that me and Chris gave him a broke nose and busted lip for." Said Jess. "You ok sweetie?" She asked holding him as he hugged her waist. "I'll survive. I won't let these... jerks push me away from my future husband." Said Viv slipping back into Jesse's tight protective arms. Piper smiled and went back to the kitchen.

Jesse and Viv sat in the car driving around when Viv saw a boy being chased by a man. "Jesse stop." He said. Jesse stopped and he jumped out of the car and ran with Jesse on his tail. The man caught the boy and started beating him. Viv ran over and kicked him. The man stood and turned. "What do you want you little bitch?" Asked the man. "I want you to leave that boy alone." He said. The man laughed at him and went to hit him but he dodged and struck ths man in the throat a couple of times knocking the air out of him. Viv went for the knee's and Jesse arrived hitting him in the face and he hit the ground. The boy was freightened and curled up in a ball. Viv slowly walked over to him anc kneeled. "Are you ok?" Viv asked. "He tried to rape... me." Said the 14 year old looking boy. "It's ok your safe now. We won't let anyone hurt you. What's your name?" Asked Viv. "I'm Taylor." Said the boy standing. "Nice to meet you Taylor. I'm Viv and this is Jesse.." Said Viv. "McCartney!" Said Taylor running to Jesse and hugging him. "You know him Jesse?" Asked Viv. "Taylor... Taylor.. Taylor Mays!" Said Jesse looking at the boy. "Yes Jesse it's me." Said Taylor. "He's the younger brother of the man who..." Said Jesse and Viv understood this was the brother of the man who used to beat Jesse. "Why are you here Taylor?" Asked Jesse. "Sam he was hitting on me and I ranaway from home." Said Taylor crying into Jesse. They walked him to the car and started driving.

"So Taylor how old are you buddy?" Asked Viv holding him in the back. "17 and a half. I know I probably look younger but I am very shrimpy." He said sadly. "No. Your very cute. Why if I weren't engaged I'd probably give you the night of your life." Said Viv making him smile and blush. "Wait who are you getting married to?" He asked and Jesse raised a hand and he looked at them both and started to cry. "What's wrong?" Asked Jesse. "I love you... Jesse... but now.. I can't have you. And... you... have a won..derful... guy." Said Taylor sinking into Viv's chest.

They walked into the house and Jesse carried Taylor to the couch and he laid there asleep and they looked over him. "He's had it rough. I wonder how he even made it here." Said Jesse. "I don't think that's our biggest problem." Said Viv sitting by Taylor and strokig his hair. Jesse looked at Viv and the love that was filling his eyes. "Viv do you want him?" Asked Jesse and Viv looked straight at him. "Why would you ask me that? I love you. I just can't help but some how feel something.. I don't know why I do." Said Viv tearing fearing Jesse would leave him now. "I know. I do to." Jesse said sitting with him and kissing him.Taylor woke up and watched them kissing passionately. Viv felt his erection in his back and broke the kiss. "Someones a pecker." said Viv smiling and Taylor hid his face. "Hey don't worry. We want you to look." Said Jesse who the moved his hands and kissed him. They kissed and when Jesse got Viv went in and gave him one and allowed the young man to put his tongue in his mouth. When they parted he was breathless. "What's going on?" He asked. "What you said Taylor. Do you want us?" Asked Jesse in his ear. "Yes.." he said and Jesse smiled and then went to kissing his neck. "Wait Jesse. He needs to clean, eat, rest, and I needs to learn of our secrets first." Said Viv and Jesse nodded.

Viv stood at the stove making a big dinner with Taylor Sitting clean with Jesse who ran his finger's through his hair. Taylor laid in the young mans chest and breathed him in like Viv did. Viv looked over at them and watched Jesse holding him protectively and Jesse saw him looking and smiled. "So Taylor feel better?" Asked Viv sitting by them and the boy got up and switched. He straddled Viv and laid in the crook of his neck. "Yes. Why do I feel so safe?" He asked smelling in Viv now. "We don't know but it happened like that for us to. We were engaged the same day that we meet." Smiled Viv and Jesse did to. "I won't get in your guy's way." He said starting to get up but Viv pulled him back in and kissed him. "We love you Taylor." Said Jesse. "But you first need to know something about us. We're not normal." Said Viv after breaking the kiss. "What do you mean?" He asked and Jesse levitated a fork to Viv. "We're witches." Said Viv and Taylor just looked at them. "I won't tell your secret." He said.

"Taylor understand we'll let you stay even if you don't want us." Said Viv and Taylor kissed him gently. "I want you two." He said starting to cry. "Whats wrong?" Asked Jesse kneeling by them. "Your the first one... who ever asked me... what I wanted. Not... even Sam." He said and both their hearts dropped and Jesse stood and started to cry and turned and ran at the wall punching it a couple times then falling to the floor sobbing uncontrolably. Viv and Taylor went to him and he grabbed Taylor hugging him. "I'm sorry. I won't ever let him hurt you again! He or nobody will ever touch you again!" Said Jesse and Taylor kissed him and laid him on his back on the floor. They pulled Viv in and Taylor undid the robe he wore he laid naked in their arms. He was about 5'1, had beautiful red brown eyes, firery red hair, pink pouty lips, a toned runner's body, and a nine inch cock with a big head on it. Viv stripped himself and Jesse with a wave of his hand and went over to Taylor and took him in his throat making Taylor moan. Jesse's big cock stood straight out at Taylor's face and the young man licked the head and Jesse shivered.

Taylor was deep throating Jesse and Viv lifted his leg and spread his cheeks and went to tonguing him. "Thats.. amazing." He moaned and Jesse smiled and kissed him then Jesse turned around. "You wanna try?" He asked and Taylor nodded and tried to copy Viv. He spread Jesse's golden mounds and looked at his pucker and kissed it gently and Jesse shivered. He started licking it and pushing it into Jesse and Jesse moaned a little in approval. Taylor loved the taste of Jesse's ass and went in a frenzy. He was eatting Jesse like there was no tommorow. The pop star moaned and starte dto rub his ass in Taylor's face as Taylor did Viv. "When you get him wet enough stick in a finger." Said Viv as he did it ti Taylor we gasped and moaned. He sucked on his finger and then pushe dit in Jesse and Jesse moaned in pleasure.

Viv worked Taylor loose and Jesse was ready to. "You want me or Jesse to do it Taylor?" Asked Viv. "You please." He said and Viv smiled. "Ok but you have to me." Said Jesse and Taylor's eyes grew big. "We share the roles Taylor. You'll be topping us as much as we top you." Said Jesse. Jesse laid on his back and Viv sat Taylor down in betweeb Jesse's legs and pointed his cock as Jesse'd hole. "Make love to him." Viv said and Taylor leaned forward and started to enter Jesse who gasped at the entry and moaned. "I want it all." Said Jesse pulling Taylor all the way in until he bottomed out. "Now stay in me as He enter's you." Said Jesse and Taylor kissed him and Viv stood behind him and started to push in. He moaned into Jesse's mouth but didn't complain and Viv continued. He soon bottomed out but gave Taylor time to adjust to him them started his motion. Taylor wentout of Jesse as Viv went to enter him. They did this and Taylor moaned and made the two older men harder if even possible. "We love you. Next time you'll have mine." He said and Taylor started to whimper as he fucked Jesse harder. Jesse let out a few loud grunts and Taylor rammed him as Jesse shoot his load tightening around him and he set off Viv. They all laid there and ate themselves clean.

"What will you gus tell people about me?" He asked eatting dinner now. "The truth. That your our lover and will be living with us and part of our marriage and family. Let people say what they will. We love you." Said Jesse kissing him. He smiled a little and continued eatting and Viv smiled. "Oh and you'll be meeting my family." Said Viv and he looked worried. "They'll love you and their on their way." Viv said exsposing his phone and they read the text. Just then all the Hallowell's orbed in. "Whats this I hear about a third hot... woe he's a stud." Said Chris and Taylor blushed and sat in Viv's lap hidding.

"Sorry guys he's kind of shy. Taylor meet My mom Piper, Dad Leo, bro's Chris and Wyatt, Aunts Paige and Phoebe, their men Henry and Coope, Cousin's you'll learn their names later as their all going to the pool." Said Viv and all the younger kids ran to the indoor pool and jumped in. "Hello Taylor. I'm momma Piper." Piper said and put out her hand and he gently shock it. "Your a very good looking guy Taylor. I'm Chris." Said Chris hugging him. Wyatt did to and Leo walked over next. "Hey son. What you doing?" Asked Leo and Taylor melted into the hug Leo gave him and Jesse and Viv smiled. "I'm fine. Are you guys happy I'm with them?" Asked Taylor getting straight to the point. "Yeah we are. Your a Hallowell now Taylor welcome." Leo said kissing his cheek and holding him. The young man teared and Leo whipped them away. Piper went and held him to and the two older guys sat in their seats smiling.

They sat talking and laughing when Jesse's phone range. "Hello." He anwsered. "Hey its me. You've been aske dto do the Nick choice awards wanna?" Asked his agent. "Cool of course." Said Jesse and he talked a couple more minutes then he hung up. "So you two you wanna go with me to the Nick choice awards?" Asked Jesse. "Yes!" Taylor said jumping in his lap. Jesse laughed and kissed him. "We'll then you'll need a new outfit. Paige I want you to take them and get them some new outfits as well as a totally new wardrobe and as a thank you get yourself something." Jesse said handing aunt paige his card. "Jesse..." Said Taylor and Jesse stopped him with his tongue. "Thats one way to make a point." Chris said smiling and they all laughed.

After the family left Jesse and Viv stripped and sat on the couch petting and stroking one another with Taylor watching and fingering himself. "You wanna join us?" Asked Jesse and Taylor walked over to Jesse and straddled him and pointed his cock at his hole and started to desend. Jesse moaned at feeling the tightness and Taylor bit his lip as he slid Jesse in. When Jesse was in Taylor just sat in his lap and kissed him and when he was adjusted he looked at Viv. "I want you in me to." He said and they looked at him like he was crazy. "Taylor..." Said Jesse and Taylor silenced him with his finger and pulled Viv over and kissed him. Viv was hesitant but nodded. Jesse laid back on his back and Viv examined them. He had most of Jesse's fat long cock in him as it was. But he began to push into him gently.

Taylor moaned and bit his lip. Viv was half way in and Jesse felt him entering Taylor and moaned. "Do you feel him Jesse?" Asked Taylor and Jesse nodded. "All feeling together." He said and they knew why he was doing this. He wanted to feel them all three as one. Jesse pulled him into a kiss as Viv finished enter in him. They started to fuck him and they were in heaven with their cock rubing to gether as they passed and rubbed one another. Taylor screamed and moaned. "Yes!" He said and Jesse and Viv cummed as he tightened around them. "Your the best love."Jesse said and Viv orbed them to bed so they didn't have to pull out of him. "That feels so cool with you two still in me." He said. "Well in the morning we'll do it again."Jesse said kissing him.

True to Jesse's word he woke up with them two timing him and when they finished Jesse ate the cum out of his ass. "Have you always been a cum hog?" Asked Taylor laughing. "Yep." Jesse smiled and spanked his ass and sent him off to shower and walked downstairs in the buff. Viv had orbed downstair to make breakfast. Jesse stood watching him there naked fixing breakfast. He seemed to shine as he cooked. "Hey beautiful." Said jesse aproaching him. They kissed and Jesse held him close. "There's something different about you." He said looking at him in the eyes. "No nothing. Just me." he said kissing him. But Jesse still watched him as he sat down at the table. The glow he had was beautiful. Taylor came down nude to and sat at the table then got back up to get in the fridge for some orange juice. He looked at Viv to and smiled. "Doesn't he seem different to you Taylor?" Asked Jesse. "Now that you mention it he's glowing." Said Taylor.

"You two I did nothing diffferent. It's probably just the glow of after love making." He said and they shrugged but still watched him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paige had the boys out at a designer's shot looking for great outfit's and a wardrobe for both. They played fashion diva in the dressing room. Taylor loved the new cloths and got several skimpy short's because Viv told him 'You have the ass work it!'. Viv's outfits consisted of short shorts, thin pants, tank tops, belly shirts, a couple jackets, and a pair of sun glasses. Now was the time for their special outfit. "We have to find something stunning." Paige said as they looked. Taylor looked in the window and saw a outfit. It was a pair of jean's with knee high pants, a belliless top, and cute shoe's. "I so want this." He said pointing. Viv smiled and had the woman get it in his size. Viv mean while found a vest which acted as a sleeveless shirt and showed his stomach. "Jesse will love this." Said Viv. Her wore it with knee high short's and a pair of adias sneaker's. He found a hoodie that went well with it and walked over to Taylor and Paige. **

"**How I look?" Asked Viv and Taylor's eyes grew big. "I so want to rape you right here." He said and Paige giggled. "Thanks babe. You look hot to." Said Viv and he kissed Taylor. They walked out the store in the cloths they wore before and backed everything in the back of the truck Jesse bought Viv. "Hey you know what? I say we get tattoo's." Said Viv. "Kool! What will we get?" Asked Taylor. "Let's go look. You want one Aunt Paige?" Asked Viv. "Da!" She said and they laughed. **

**They entered a tattoo shop and looked around. "Awesome." Said Taylor as he saw a mike that the cord wrapped around the belly button area with sparks coming out the end. "Can I help you?" Asked a man. "yes. We'd like tattoo's. I'd like the names Jesse, Taylor, and Viv tattooed over my heart around this symbol." He said showing him the tatoo. Taylor saw it. "I'd like that one to." He said. "Ok. Who's first?" He asked. "Me." Said Viv. He laid down and Taylor watched as the guy tattooed his chest. "That is so cool." Said Taylor kissing him. "Well you two have my heart forever. We're our own power of three." Said Viv and Taylor smiled. He laid there for another thirty minutes then Taylor laid down in the seat and the guy started and Viv held his hand. "So when you guys telling Jesse?" Asked Paige. "We'll surprise him." Said Viv and Taylor nodded and smiled. They guy finished and they paid.**

**They rode around in the truck and stopped at a stop light and then turned headed to the store. They walked in and grabbed a cart. They were walking around when a little girl saw Viv and ran over to him. "Your Viv Hallowell.' She said hugging her bear. "Yes I am." He said kneeling. Her mom walked over. "Mommy it's the boy marrying Jesse McCartney." She said. "I see that. Sorry about that." Said the mom sending her back to her sister. "It's ok." He said and she went back over. "Viv Tee Hallowell. Well well I haven't seen you in ages." Said a voice that made Viv's blood run cold. Paige saw the guy and got in front of Viv who was still frozen. "What the hell are you doing out?" She asked. "Oh parole. So I see my Vivvy has been busy." Said the man. "Go away Mike. You have no business near him." Said Paige. "See you later Vivvy." He laughed and walked off. Viv collapsed on the floor and Paige turned around and kneed by him. "Someone help!" She yelled as Taylor ran to get help.**

**An ambulance showed up to take him to the hospital and Paige rode with Taylor in the truck behind them as they drove. "Who was that Paige?" Asked Taylor. "It was the guy who hurt him in high school. The man who broke his arm and rapped him." Said Paige and Taylor cried and Paige held him as she drove. **

**When they got there Paige got out her phone and called Jesse. "Hello." He said. "Jesse you have to get to the hospital right away!" She said. "What? What happened?" Asked Jesse. "I don't know just hurry." She said shuting her phone. They waited for fifteen minutes and Jesse came running up the hall like a bat out of hell. "What happened?" He asked. "Viv blacked out at the store and we couldn't wake him." Said Taylor as a doctor came out. "You the family?" He asked. "Yes!" Said Jesse. "What happened?" Asked Taylor. "Well it appear's he had a sever panic attack." Said the doctor. "What's that mean?" Asked Jesse scared. "It means under great stress Mr. Hallowell's brain literally shut down function and pushed him into a short unconscious state. He's awake now and fine. But he will need to rest for the rest of the day and take these. Their to help with his panic attacks." He said handing Jesse a bottle of pills. "Can we see him?" Asked Taylor. "Yes just be easy on him he's still a bit jarred." He said waking away.**

**They walked in the room and saw him laying there on the bed. "Hey you three." He smiled and hugged Jesse who held him and started crying. "I thought.." Said Jesse and Viv pulled back and kissed him. "I'm fine. As long as I have you and Taylor I always be." He said. "The doc said you blacked out from stress and to take these for any panic attacks you have. What made you pass out anyway?" Asked Jesse whipping his face and handing him the pills. "I saw him." Said Viv starting to cry. "Who?" Asked Jesse. "The man who rapped him in high school." Said Paige and Jesse pulled him in and cried with him. "How'd that bastard get out?" Asked Jesse almost irate. "Parole apparently." Said Paige sickly. Taylor stood crying and Jesse pulled him in to. "Don't cry you two. Here Taylor show him what we did." Said Viv and they took off their shirts and the bandages. He saw and covered his mouth with his hands. "It's to symbolize the greatest power of three. The power that comes from the hearts of us." Viv cried and Jesse pulled them in kissing them. "My loves." He said kissing them and they grabbed Viv's things and walked outside the hospital. Viv walked to his truck and got in with Taylor and Paige rode with Jesse. "Take me to the manor they need to know." Said Paige and Jesse nodded with the truck following him.**

**They arrived and got out and walked to the door and Viv was going to knock but stopped. "Viv what's wrong?" Asked Paige. "How do I bring them back into this? How do I make them relive the hell?" He asked crying. Jesse took his hand and looked him in his eyes. "They'd want to know. They'd want to help you with this. You're their son. They'd feel worse if you tried to keep this from them. They love you. We love you." He said kissing Viv. Viv just opened the door and they walked in the Manor and Piper sat in the living room with Wyatt and Chris. **

"**Oh hey son." Piper said and she sat straight up as soon as she saw the three lover's in tear's. "What happened?" Asked Chris standing and running to hug Viv. "I saw him Chris. Mike got out!!" He yelled and he fell into his brother's arms. "Leo!" Piper yelled and the man came running. "What's with the yelling? You three ok?" Asked Leo taking Taylor and hugging him. "No. We meet Mike at the store. Apparently he got out on parole." Said Paige. Leo walked to his son and took him in his arms. Wyatt punched a wall. "Wyatt." Said Piper trying to calm him down. He walked over and hugged Viv to. "Viv sit. You've already been to the hospital once. Take one of your pills." Paige said pushing him to the couch. "Hospital? Pills? What happened?" Asked Wyatt. "He had a panic attack and his brain shut down and he passed out in the store as soon as Mike left. The doctor gave him the pills to help stop it." Said Taylor. "My baby." Piper said sitting by him and pulling him in to her chest crying. "Paige take me to Henry." Jesse said. "ok." She said and she orbed out with him.**

**They orbed to his office. "Hey you." Said Paige kissing him and he saw the tear stains in Jesse's eyes. "What happened?" Asked Henry walking over to him and made him sit as he looked like he'd pass out. "Mike got out." Said Paige and Henry nearly broke his neck as he shot to look at her. "I need to know if I can get any kind of restraining order against him. It's for Viv he had a panic attack in the store after seeing him." Said Jesse crying. "I'll work on it and talk to his P.O. personally." Said Henry and Jesse hugged him and Henry had him sit as he made a call. **

**After an hour they sat in a judges chamber's and the judge and another man walked in. "Hello Henry what do you need?" Asked the judge. "Molly I would like to request a restraining order Viv Hallowell, his family, Jesse McCartney, and the soon to be Taylor Hallowell. I would like it against Mike Kitter." Said Henry. "On what grounds?" Asked Mikes probation officer. "On the grouds he's the former rapest of my fiancee and that seeing him in the store this afternoon sent Viv into a panic attack that shut down his brain and kept him out for nearly two hour's. The man is at the least a mental health threat to my fiancee." Said Jesse. "I agree Mr. McCartney. Henry you have your restraining order." Said the judge. "But Mike has no intrest in hurting this boy." Said the man. "Well then he'll abide this order easily won't he. And Jesse." She said and Jesse looked up at her. "I'm proud to see someone care this much. You're a good young man. Keep it up." She said standing and hugging them all and the other man left. **

**Paige and Jesse orbed back in the house and Viv was sitting curled up with his head in Taylor's lap. "Hhey you two. Let's go home." Jesse said and they got up and hugged the family bye. On the drive back Jesse stopped outside a tatto parlor. "What you doing Jesse?" Asked Viv. "Come and find out." He said taking their hands and walking in the shop. "Hey your back." The guy said. "Yep and I'd like my tatoo. Just like their's." Said Jesse and the guy waved them back and Jesse opened his shirt and the guy went to work. "Damn those abs." Said Viv and Jesse smiled. "And when you done I want 11 in. tattooed right here." Said Viv smiling and pointing to the spot where Jesse's pant's came up to. "Is that indicating anything?" Asked the guy smiling. "You bet." Said Taylor and Jesse blushed. "Should we really advertise my dick size?" He asked laughing. "Ok. Instead write Property of Viv and Taylor." Said Taylor and Jesse smiled. "That I'll do. But you two have to get Property of Jesse and your reversed names on you back as a tramp stamp." Said Jesse. "Deal!" They said. **

**They got the tattoo's and went out to dinner. They stopped outside Charmed and stepped out of the car and went inside and were sat at the reserved table. "Jesse." Said a guys voice and they turned to see Lance sitting there with Reichen. "and hot stuff." Reichen said going over and picking Viv up in a hug. "How have you guys been?" Asked Lance. Jesse filled them in on the past events and Lance pulled Viv into a hug. "Thanks man." Said Viv kissing his cheek. "Hey where's mine?" Asked Reichen and Viv laughed then gave him one to. "So your new blood. Well you two chose well. Wait is that a bandage? What did you two do to this poor kid?" Asked Lance laughing at the bandage on his tail bone. "Here come with us." Said Viv and they headed into the bathroom which was empty and locked the door. Viv slipped his own pants down a bit and took off the bandage. "Property of Jesse and Taylor." Lance laughed. "Look at Jesse's." He said and Jesse pushed the front of his pants down a bit and his boxer's and he took off the bandage. "You got that there to.' Laughed Reichen. "Better then what they wanted to put." Jesse laughed. "What?" asked Lance and Viv whispered it in Lance's ear. "Wow. Jesse man owe." Said Lance whistling. "What?" Asked Reichen. "They were going to indicate his dick size." Said Lance. "What is it?" Asked Reichen. "11." Viv said and Jesse blushed as Reichen smiled. "You're a big boy now." Lance said playfully and Taylor laughed and kissed his men. **

**They went back out and ate their meal then split up to go home. They stripped as they got in the door and walked up to the room and cuddled together exhausted from the day's event's. Viv slept peacefully in his lover's arms that night. **

**The next day around lunch Jesse came in and had the inquirer. He looked a bit sad. "Damn vultor's." He said tossing it on the table and Viv picked it up. It was him being loaded into an ambulance. "It will blow over honey. It's nothing to me. I have you guys that's all I care about." Said Viv kissing him as Taylor came in and sat with them. Viv kissed him to and went on to fix lunch. Viv's phone range and it was Jesse's agent. "Hey Matt. You looking for Jesse?" Asked Viv. "No you." He said. "Why me? Oh is this about the picture?" Asked Viv and Jesse walked over to listen. "Yes and no. I've had a rush of calls from concerned dancer's on the music video's and the Veiw called yesterday and they'd like to be he first to interveiw you three." Said Matt. "Wow. How many people called?" Asked Jesse taking the phone. "Oh hi Jesse. 20 dancer's three actor friends of yours called concerned." He said. "So you want to do the view babes?" Asked Jesse. They nodded. "We'll do the view and let those who call know he's fine and thanks for the concern. Tell me the actors who called." he said and wrote down their names and them hung up. "Your popular babe." Said Taylor looking at the list that included Brad Pitt, Mariah Carey, and Zac Efron. "That he is." Said Jesse kissing him. **

"**Well you two I'm going to hange out with Phoebe. I'll se you later for the awards." he said kissing them. He walked out and they watched his ass as he left. "So what you wanna do?" Asked Jesse holding him. "I vote we eat then we get ready." He said. "That's kool. I would of also excepted sex." he said smiling. What the rump in the pool wasn't enough?" He asked jokingly as Jesse licked his neck. "Then. But you forget I'm a horny bastard." Said jesse biting his neck and Jesse turned him around and kissed his neck and put his hands under his shirt feeling his back. Jesse slipped it off then kissed his back while he unbuckled his own belt. **

**Viv moaned and pushed down his shorts revealing his no underwear. His cock pointed out he felt Jesse put his cock in between his cheeks and hump him. "Looking at your tat makes me hotter for you." He said squating and starting to eat him out and finger him. Viv whimpered as two of his finger's assaulted his ass and then a third and fourth were added. Jesse stood and started pushing into him and Viv pushed out and he slipped in slowly. When Jesse was in he waited and rubbed Viv's chest and nipples then started to fuck him into the counter. "That's my baby." Jesse said as Viv whimpered and moaned. "You like daddy Jesse in your boy pussy?" He asked and Jesse gave him a hard fuck. "Speak up." Jesse said. "Yes daddy Jesse. Fuck my boy pussy." Viv said and Jesse held his hand's behind his back and used them to pull him into him. "Daddy. Daddy." Viv said with each push in and Jesse thanked him for it. Jesse took hold of his cock and stroked him hard and when he cummed he set Jesse off. "I think I like you calling me daddy." He smiled kissing him still in him. "That was fun. You were in top game. I have to say I liked that a little." Said Viv smiling. "I did to.' Said jesse. "Now call me daddy." He said starting again. "Daddy!" Said Viv again and again until they were on the floor sweaty and breathing hard. "Yeah that was fun." laughed Viv and Jesse kissed him. **

**They ate lunch and got dressed. At looking in the mirrior Viv decided to leave the buttons on the vest open and the hoodie unzipped. "Ok this will be torture." Said Jesse watching him and he smiled. They got in the limo and Taylor was already in it and waiting. "hey baby." Jesse said and they kissed him. **

**They pulled up outside the awards hall for Nick and got out and the camera's were flashing. Jesse got out first and held out his hand and Viv took it stepping out with Taylor holding his hand and they walked to a spot and a woman came to them. "Hello. Jesse McCartney. Oh and your two fabulos men. Viv Hallowell and Taylor Hallowell. Wow. Hot group. So are you guys shoting for hottest couple because you are definitely a hot group." She said. "Well who knows. Personally the only reward I need is waking and having them at my side or as it really is using me as a pillow." Said Jesse and Viv and Taylor blushed. "Well what can we say it's a very comfortable pillow. Plus you don't seem to complain when you fall asleep on the couch in my lap." Said Viv and he kissed Jesse who smiled. "So Viv you were just taking to the hospital. What happened and are you ok?" Asked the woman. "Definitely. It was nothing major. Just a bit over exerted. It happens ya know." He said. "He had a lot of people worried and all the dancer's from our shoots called my agent to see if he was ok. Zac, Mariah, and Brad all calling to check in on him." Said Jesse. "Wow. Well in the new video Viv your one of the main dancer's and back up vocal's of the song. How was it working with him?" Asked the woman. "Hot, fun, and exhausting." Laughed Viv and he hugged Jesse. "Cool. So your still shooting some of the video's got anything else lined up?" Asked the woman. "Yes. We are appearing on the Veiw tomorrow." He said. "Well great. There you have it. See you in a bit at the Nicktoon awards." Said the woman letting them go. They walked over and took some photo's which Viv fully unzipped his hoodie for but didn't let them see his tat yet. **

**They walked inside and went and sat in the front. One of the producer's ran over to them. "Hey. Your Viv right. Listen one of the annoucer's canceled last minute and we need someone to present the best dressed award. Would you do it?" She asked. 'Um.. Sure." He said and she dragged him away and he waved to his guys. He stood behind stage and was pushed in a room full of other people. One he recognized as Zac Efron. "Hey!" Said Zac running over. "Hey." Said Viv and Zac hugged him. "You doing ok?" He asked. "Oh totally. Thanks for the call." He said. "Welcome man. So where is Jesse sitting?" He asked. "Yeah. I was a last minute grab by the producer apparently somebody dropped. I'm presenting best dressed." He said. "Well you could easily win." Said Mariah walking over to him. "Thanks but I'm not that good." He said. "Dude your hot. Vanessa won't stop talking about you. Neither will Ashley." He laughed. "Is that a tat?" Asked Mariah. "Oh yeah." He smiled and showed them. "That is so cool. What does that sigh mean?" Asked Mariah. "It means three parts working as one single being. It's kind of my families symbol. And not the only one I got." He smiled turning around and showing them. "Did the other two?" Asked Zac. "Yep. Taylor in back Jesse in front." Said Viv smiling. "That is majorly hot." Mariah said. "I know. It was either that or we advertised his size to the world." He said laughing. "How big?" Asked Mariah drinking her soda. "11." He said and she spit it out. "Damn." Zac laughed and Viv smiled. "Oh it's starting." Said Zac. They sat down and watched. **

"**Hello everybody!" Yell Rosie walking out. Everyone cheered. "Here we are at the fabulos Nick Choice Awards." She said and a loud grunt was heard. "Oh who was that?" She asked. "Hello Rosie. Oh course you forgot." Said Ellen stepping out. "Oh sorry honey." She said laughing and Ellen fake glared then laughed. "Quite a show we have this time. A fabulos grouping of people who will appear today for your comical pleasure as we drench them in slime." Said Rosie and everyone cheered. "Well here is Zac Efron to present you with the winner of the best dance choregrapher." Ellen said and Zac ran out. **

"**Hello everyone. Now the nominees are Usher, Titan, and my friend Viv Hallowell." He said and everyone cheered. The drums started and he announced. "It's like there was any question. Viv Hallowell!" He yelled and Viv ran out and joined him. "So Viv how does this feel?" Asked Rosie walking back out. "Amazing Rosie. I had no idea. But I am so honored and thank you to all who helped me get this and I love you all. I love you my loves." He said waving to Jesse and Taylor. Everyone cheered and he took Zac's arm and walked off stage. **

"**You did great." Said Zac walking him back in the room and sitting. "Well it feels great. I can't believe I beat usher though." He said and Zac laughed. The producer came in and it was Viv's turn. **

**He walked out and hugged Rosie again and stood before the mike. "Hello. Ok I'm here to present an award that many have killed to have. Best dressed." He said and everyone laughed. "Various people have been fashion casualties but here is who has escaped the carnage." He said and they laughed again. "Marian Carey like that wasn't for seen that hot miss lady. Jesse McCartney. Wow Jesse do they know I dress you?" Asked Viv and Jesse slotched and laughed in his seat. "Third is Hillary Duff." He said and pictures of them was shown. "Ok let me say I get slimed I'm hurting someone this is new." He said and they all laughed. "The winner is…. My hot stud Jesse McCartney!" He said and Jesse ran up with taylor and kissed him hard and pressed him against the podium. "Ok. Hot flash." Said Viv fanning himself. "Thank you all for picking me. And honey don't you have it wrong. You don't like me in cloths." Jesse said and the crowd cheered and Jesse kissed him again and they kissed Taylor. "To prove it I have the tatto." Said Jesse raising his shirt to show it. The crowd stood clapping and they walked off stage into their seats and were hugged by other's. **

"**Wow was that hot or what? Only here can you see you three good looking men kiss and see a tattoo that makes you drool." She said and they cheered again. They watched for twenty minutes as three people were slimed and everyone clapped. "Ok. It is now time for the hotest couple award. The nominee's are Vanessa and Mark Jackson, Billy and Dana from the hills, last but by far not the least. Jesse, Taylor, and Viv!" She said and the couples were shown. "Ok. The winner is. My hot buddy and His Men." She said and Jesse took their hands and walked up.**

"**You guys are hot!" Said Mariah. "Thank you girl." Viv said. "Now you have to tell us about these tattoo's." Ellen said. "Oh well. We got one on our chests over the heart and one on me and Taylor's lower back and over course Jesse's front." Smiled Viv. "Show us.." Said Ellen. They turned and pulled up their cloths. "Property of Jesse and taylor." Said Ellen. "Property of Viv and Jesse." Mariah read. "So you what claimed each other?" Asked Rosie. "Yeah. We let it be known the other two are ours and we're their's. With Jesse me and Taylor had something slightly different planned." Smiled Viv. "What?" Asked Ellen. "Can't say we're on a kids show." He said and they laughed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow on the view so tune in tomorrow and see it every one." Rosie said. **

**After the awards were over they went to the after party. The three danced with one another and everyone around them watched. "I'm going to mingle." Said Taylor and they nodded. "I have to talk to Max." Said Jesse kissing Viv who nodded and stood and Mariah and Vanessa walked over. "Hey." Said Vanessa. "Hey. I missed you." He said hugging her. "Good win." Said Mariah and he laughed. "Show me the tat." Said Vanessa and he turned around and she pulled out his shorts. "Hot." She said and he smiled. "That's what Jesse say's." He said and they laughed. "Hey everyone. We're putting Jesse's new song freaky. Viv you have to dance for us." Said the Dj and they all cheered and he blushed. Mariah and Vanessa pushed him in the middle of the dance floor and the song started. He started to dance and everyone watched. Zac and Vanessa ran out and joined him and he was sandwiched in between them dancing. They followed his steps and everyone cheered. Vanessa stepped aside and grabbed Ashley Tisdale and they partnered with the boy's. It got hot and people watched and Jesse walked in and stole Viv and Ashley stepped aside and they kept dancing. They hit the last mark and everyone cheered. Jesse kissed him and Taylor ran over hugging them.**

"**That was hot." Said Mariah walking over to hug him. "How would you after working with Jesse like to work for me some?" She asked. Jesse smiled and nodded. "I'd love it." He said and she hugged him again. He walked over and sat by Zac and Lance while Jesse and Taylor talked amongst the crowd. "You three are great. Really. I don't know how you make it work but my hat is off to you." Said Lance and he smiled. "Well It's just a matter of wanting it. Wanting them. We try to make sure we give both the right amount of attention and time. We work together. They know more about me them most do and we're honest with one another." He said and watched them from the seat. "I'm surprised Jesse hasn't made you and Taylor stay with him all the time." Said Zac. **

"**No. We know where boundries ly. He is very protective of me. He just haults its as to not push to hard." Said Viv and Lance nodded. "But that dance was sweet." Zac said and they high fived. "Yeah. So Zac. Who are you seeing?" Asked Viv. "No one. I'm gay to I'll admit." He said and Viv hugged him. "Would you like to meet a hot young producer?" Asked Viv. "Sure. He as sweet as you?" Asked Zac smiling. "Maybe. I will never admit to trying him. Come to my house tomorrow around lunch." Viv said and Zac nodded. **

**When the party was over they hopped back in the limo and had the driver drop him off at the Manor. They walked in and Piper was waiting with Leo. "Hey. We watched. Congrates and show me these tat's." She smiled. Viv showed her. "Wow." She said especially when Jesse showed her his. "Mom stop eyeing my fiancee's pubes." Laughed Viv and she laughed and Leo smiled. "Maybe I should get a tat." he said and Piper smiled and kissed him. "So best choreographer." Said Piper. "Oh guess what? Mariah asked him to work with her!" Said Taylor jumping up and down. "Your kidding me!" Shouted Phoebe walking in from the kitchen. "Nope." Said Jesse and they hugged him. "I as your fave aunt get to meet her right?" Asked Phoebe. "Mom's first." Said Piper. "You all will meet her. I'll invite her over to the house for dinner sometime." He said laughing and they hugged him.**

**A demon shimmered in the room and Chris saw it as he walked in and flange it away. Viv froze it and Chris orbed crystal's in place. "That a demon?" Asked Taylor. "Afraid so." Said Chris unfreezing him. "Let me go you witches." He said. "How about you tell us why you tried to fry us and we'll consider it." Said Viv. "I was sent by a upper level demon to kill you." He snarled. "Why?" Asked Chris. "I don't know. All I know is he had a particular hate for him." Said the demon pointing at Viv. "What did he look like?" Asked Jesse. "He had red hair and a gotee." The demon said and Viv sat in his seat breathing hard. "What's wrong?" Asked Jesse. "That sound's like Mike." Chris said. "We'll let you go." Said Viv removing a crystal and the demon shimmered out.**

"**Why'd you do that?" Asked Jesse. "We can follow him and see for ourselves." Said Viv breathing good again and angry looking. They nodded and Chris, Wyatt, Viv, and Jesse went down to the underworld. They followed the demons trail and found him. Chris cast an invisibility spell on the group. "So how did it go?" Asked Mike. "They were ready I had to run." He said. "Very well. Go leave me." Mike said. Viv stepped out and blasted him in the back. "Aaugh!" He screamed and turned. "Viv." He smiled. "Hello Mike. Looks like you upgraded in the evil department." Viv said. "You like. I designed this room myself." He said. "Dark and damp was never my thing. So how'd you do it? Some demonic deal maker make a deal with you?" Asked Viv. "Oh someone was all to happy to take you out." He smiled. "Oh and who would that be?" Asked Viv. "Me." Said Mike as his eyes blackened and Viv saw it. "The Source. How'd you get lose?" He asked. "Oh I have my way's." He said waving his hand and the room filled with demons. **

**The other's jumped out and started destroying demons. Viv fought with Mike and hand to hand. "Give up you could never win against me." He said. "Oh yeah? Time to bring out the big guns." He said. Hey fired a Psyic bolt and it sent Mike back and he got up and shot a fire ball at him. Viv channeled the sources power's and shimmered out and behind him. He used his empath power and Jesse's astral power to jump in the source. The spell now. Viv sent them. ****"****Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space." They chanted and Mike and the source blew up. Viv went back into his body and fell over on the ground and Jesse ran to him. **

"**He ok?" Asked Wyatt as Jesse picked him up crying. "He's dead." He said and Chris fell to the ground and Wyatt sat by him and they cried. They orbed back to the house and Piper was reading her book and looked up with Taylor who was smiling. The smile soon disappeared as Jesse feel to his knee's and Piper started crying and ran over. "Leo! Paige!" Yelled Piper. Phoebe and Leo ran in as Paige orbed in the room. Jesse and Taylor held him as Piper cried. "This is all my fault Piper! I promised to protect him! I failed!" Jesse cried and as he and Taylor's tear's fell apon him. "Jesse this is not your fault. You tried. I know you did." Piper said hugging the hurting boy's in her arms as Viv's body began to glow. "What?" Said Chris. **

**Viv floated in the air and a sheild enveloped his body. "Is that?" Asked Chris. "Yes. But how?" Asked Leo. Jesse and Taylor walked over to him and touched the bubble. It felt warm and expanded around them. "It feels so warm." Said Taylor. "That's his love for you." said the Angel of Destiny appearing. "What?" Asked Piper. "Watch." She said and Jesse and Taylor's hand's glowed as their tear's feel and they took hold of Viv's hand's. "Come back to us." Said Jesse crying. "Please." Taylor said and Viv's body glowed brighter and as it did two glows of light appeared in the arms of Taylor and Jesse. "They're…" Said Jesse as the light's took form in their arms. "The babies taking form in him." Said the Angel . The lights returned to him and Viv opened his eyes and looked up at them and floated into their arms. "Viv!" Said Taylor hugging him tightly. Jesse cried in joy and kissed him hard. **

"**Hey let mom hug." Said Piper and Jesse moved and Piper pulled him close. "What happened?" Asked Wyatt. "His children saved him." Said the angel. "Children?" Asked Jesse. "Yes. He is pregnant with two twin's. Each has dna from al three of you." She said. "How?" Asked Taylor. "That's magic sweetie. They saved their mommy because they felt the love of their daddies reach out to them." Smiled the Angel. "You mean?" Asked Viv speaking. "Yes. You're a mommy." she said and he grabbed his stomach. Jesse hugged him and pulled him in. "Never scare us like that again." He said crying again as the Angel disappeared. "I won't. I knew I was coming back." He said.**

"**How?" Asked Chris as Viv sat on the couch with his men. "I had a premonition. But I think one of them gave it to me. I saw me dying and Jesse and Taylor crying over my body. Next thing I knew I was sitting in a swing beside well me.**

**Vishion…………………………**

"**Where am I?" Asked Viv. "The future." Said the look alike. "How?" Asked Viv. "You died." He said. "That was real?" Asked Viv and he nodded. "You sacrificed yourself for your family. You knew what would of happened if he had survived." Said the older self. "I saw. He killed Jesse and Taylor." He said and his futureself nodded. "But you sacrificed yourself so your going to be given a reward." He said. "What?" Asked Viv. "Meet your daughter Paige." He said as a teenager walked up to him. "Hi mom." She said hugging Viv. "Hey.." He said. "It's not what your thinking. She's adopted. But this one is not." He said handing a baby girl to him. "She's Phoebe." He said and Viv teared. "Hey baby." Said Jesse walking up and he had another baby. "Say hi to our son Piper." Smiled himself. "Piper?" Asked Viv giggling. "Mom was persistent." He smiled. They took them and Viv was tearing and smiling. "Now go back and be loved. Be careful and live." Said future Taylor walking up behind him and kissing him. "Oh and one last thing mom. You may want to check the cave a bit more.**

**End……………………………..**

"**That was it. Wait the cave we have to go down there." He said grabbing Wyatt who orbed. Chris and Jesse quickly followed with Taylor. "Becareful you just died." Said Taylor. "Honey you have to learn a Halliwell rarely stays dead." Laughed Chris. They searched the cave and Viv found a door. "Don't hurt me." Said a female voice. He walked in and a scared looking little girl was in a cage. "No one will hurt you sweetie. I'm Viv.' He said motioning for the other's to stay back. "What's your name?" Asked Taylor walking up slowly with Jesse. "Tina." She said. "Tina ha. You look like more of a Paige to me." Smiled Viv and he looked at Taylor and Jesse who smiled. "Paige? Who are you? Do you work for my brother?" She asked. "No. Who is your brother?" Asked Jesse. "Mike… I mean the master." She said shaking. Viv felt sick. This little girl had been hurt by her own flesh. "It's ok. The… Master is gone forever.' Said Viv. "Really?" She asked. "We… vanquished him.' Said Jesse. "He's gone?" She asked less scared. "Yes. Would you like me to set your free Tina? Asked Viv and she nodded. "Stand back." He said and scutted to the back and he concentrated a blast that broke the lock. She crawled out and went straight to Viv who cuddled her to him. "Your safe now." He said and she cried in releif. "Let's go home." he said and they left.**

**Chris orbed them into the house and he walked the girl into the room by their's and sat on the bed with her. "Hey you wanna take a bath?" He asked. And she nodded. "I tell you what. You go in and start one and I'll bring you some ice cream." He said and he went to get up and she grabbed him. "Don't leave." She said tearing. "I won't go anywhere. Would you like me to take a bath with you?" Asked Viv and she nodded. "One sec. Jesse can you come here babe?" He yelled and Jesse walked in. "Yes babe." He said. "You have been designated our servant boy. Me and the little princess will be bathing and your to bring us up strawberries, some milk, and some ice cream." He said. "Yes madam." Said Jesse bowing playfully and the two laughed a little. **

**Viv walked her in the bathroom and started the bath. He poured in some aroma therapy beads and it smelled of roses. "You need help getting undressed?" He asked and she nodded. He walked over and took off his shirt then squatted and tried getting her shirt unbuttoned but just had to rip it open. The pants were easy as the zipper was broke. He slipped out of his shorts and underwear and picked her up and put her in the tube and got in with her and sat down. "That feel good?" He asked and she nodded. Jesse walked in with the food and sat on the edge of the tub and Taylor walked in. "So Tina. How old are you?" Asked Jesse handing her a strawberry. "13." She said taking it and popping it in her mouth. "Kool. You want me to wash your hair?" Asked Viv and she nodded sitting in front of him.**

**He squirted the soap in her hair and scrubbed her head and she laid into him. He smiled and just washed her head gently. "We're sorry we had to vanquish Mike." Said Viv. "It's ok. He hurt me a lot and made me scrub his cave." She said washing her arms. Taylor was pulling at his cloths and Tina saw. "What's amatter Taylor?" She asked and Jesse smiled. "Well you see we don't normally wear cloths around the house. Taylor likes to walk around naked but doesn't wanna embarss you or anything." Viv admitted. "It's ok. I don't mind naked people. I like it to. I used to run around the house naked as a baby." She said slightly smiling at the thought. "Ok so does that mean?" Asked Taylor and she nodded. "Thank god." He said and stripped off his shirt then his pants and underwear flew.**

"**So Tina. Where are your parents?" Asked Jesse. "Their dead. Mikey…. Killed them." She said softly and Viv hugged her. "They weren't the best but…" She said. "I understand baby girl. If you wanna cry it's ok. We were crying just a little while ago." Jesse said. "Why?" She asked. "Viv almost died when we vanquished your brother." Taylor said looking off into space. She turned and looked at Viv and hugged him. "No you can't die." She cried. "I didn't. My babies made sure of that." He said placing her hand on his stomach. "Your?" She asked. "Yes. Would you like to join our family Tina. We can give you a whole new name and everything. More though do you wanna be a big sister?" Asked Viv and Tina smiled and nodded. "Can I be naked to?" She asked. "Of course." Viv smiled. "Does it matter that I like girls?" She asked. "Honey no. You see those to. They'll be your new daddies." He said and she smiled and hopped into the arms of Jesse and Taylor. **

**They finished the bath and snacks then went to get ready for bed. "Can I sleep with you guy's?" She asked. "Yes." Viv said and she hopped in on his chest and he smiled and they all slipped off.**

**In the morning Viv was standing at the stove in nothing but a shirt when Tina walked down to the kitchen rubbing her eyes and holding a pillow. "Hey pumpkin." He smiled and she smiled and sat on the stoll. "What you making?" She asked. "Two things. Breakfast which consist of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. The other a potion to help us make you into a new person so no one will ever believe you were Tina Kitter." he said. "What will it do?" She asked. "It will when you drink it make trait's like your hair and eye color change to that of ones in my family. That means that blond hair will probably a nice shade of brunett and those eyes will become more hazel or a light blue." He said. "Wow." She said and he nodded. He took a knife and pricked his finger and dropped a bit of blood in the potion. **

**The boy's walked down in the nude as always and Tina went to see what Taylor was reading. "We'll say we adopted her from a distant relative." he said placing food before them all and sitting. "Well how will we back that up?" Asked Taylor and he smiled. "Magic." he said. They finished eating and got dressed. "Tina your going to meet the rest of your new family. That ok? You'll love my mom Piper. She will bake you cookies and probably make you enough hot cocco to make you jump off the walls." He said and she smiled and walked her out to the car and put a cap on her head and they left the land and drove towards the Manor.**

**They were drove by a truck and turned on to the street. "See that big house Tina? That's grandma's house." he said. "It's so pretty." She smiled and he hugged her. They stopped and got out. He held her close to him and ran inside with her. "Mom. I have a present for you." He said and Piper came walking out. "What is it?" She asked. "I found your third grandchild. Meet Paige Leona Hallowell." He said and he sat Tina down. Piper smiled and walked over and knelt down to her level. Tina grabbed her and Piper teared and hugged her. "Tina go outside and play and we'll start soon." Viv said and she ran into the garden. "She's beautiful. Where did you find her?" Asked Piper. "She was locked in the cave when we went back. Mo she was Mikes sister." Said Viv. "Doesn't matter. She's a Hallowell now." Smiled Piper hugging her son. They ran and got the book and started making Tina a new life. **

"**Come in Tina." He yelled and she came running in with Leo. "Ok honey. Take this potion." He said. She took it and her hair turned red. Her eye's turned a golden hazel, and her face seemed to melt to look like Viv. "You look beautiful Paige." Said Viv and she smiled. "Now. I have written that you are 13. Are adopted to us as Paige Leona Hallowell, you are in eighth grade, any sports?" He asked. "Swimming. I always's love swimming." She said and he added it. "Any things your best in?:" Asked Piper. "Cooking, dance, fashion, math, and English." She smiled. "I love this girl.' Said Viv smiling. "Ok. And you were adopted from a distant relative which is anonymus.' Said Piper. They all nodded and dropped it in the pot. "Hear these words, Hear our cry, Power's that be hear or solem plea, To take this girl as our heir, For us to always be there, Hide her now from a past once so black, In our our arms she will always be a fact." The whole family even Taylor chanted. **

**Paige lifted off the ground and glowed and her hair grew longer and she grew a bit taller. She landed softly on the ground and looked around. "I grew." She said. "Yep. You're a Hallowell now. Even if they take your blood they'll see you as our's." Said Viv. She ran and hugged Viv tight. "So you still scared? If not we can go walk around the park." Said Viv and she nodded yes. They walked out of the house leaving Jesse and Taylor with the family and walking on the side walk. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah. I don't know why. But yes. I guess it's my new mommy." Said Paige and he hugged her. **

**They arrived at the park and they sat on the bench under the shade tree and she cuddled to him. They watched the kids for a few minutes and Viv looked at his watch. "Oh almost time for the Veiw he said. They got up and started the walk back home. Around the corner a demon shimmered in. "Die witch." He said. Viv was about to attack when Paige raised her hands and he was sent flying. "How?" She asked looking at her hands. Viv came back to reality and exploded him. "How did I do that?" She asked. He picked her up and ran home.**

** "We have a miracle." He said coming in he door. "What?" Asked Piper and the other's came to listen. "She inherited our power's." Said Viv. "She did." Said Jesse. "yeah. So telekinesis." He said. "Wow." Said Chris. "The spell must of literally gave her everything even our power's." Said Wyatt and they nodded. "So I'm a witch now?" She asked. "Yes baby." Said Viv and Paige smiled and hugged him. "We have to go." Said Jesse looking at his watch. "Can I come?" Asked Paige. "Sure baby. I'm sure they won't mind." Said Viv picking her up. Chris took hold of them and orbed them to the studio. **

**They orbed in and walked in the back door. "We're here for the show.' Said Viv and the producer nodded and showed them to a dressing room. Joy Baher walked in. "Hey." She said and huged them all. "Who is this little thing?" Asked Joy. "Oh that is our daughter Paige Leona Hallowell. Paige this is Joy." Jesse introduced. "You adopted?" She asked. "Yep. We were wondering we know it's last minute but could she sit in the audience or with us while we talk?" Asked Viv. "Sure of course." Said Joy and Elizabeth came in. "Hllo everyone. Viv delighted." She said hugging him. Joy went to talk to the producer. "So Viv how are you?" She asked. "Oh great. Couldn't be better. We added another member to our family." He said pointing to Paige. "Hello I'm their daughter Paige." She said introducing herself. "Wow you're a cutie. How old are you?" Elizabeth asked. "13." She said. "Cool. Viv a fun parents?" Asked Elizabeth. "Totally. Last night I got strawberries and ice cream while I soaked in the bath." She said laughing. "Wow. Viv can you adopt me?" Asked Elizabeth jokingly.**

**The show was moving smoothly and then their segment came up. "Welcome to the stage a very influential and controversial group. Viv and Taylor Hallowell. With Jesse McCartney. As well as their newly adopted daughter Paige Leona Hallowell." Said Rosie. They walked out and people cheered. Paige stayed close to Viv's side. They sat and the crowd quieted. "So how are you all?" Asked Rosie. "Oh we're great. Never better." Taylor said. "So how is the engagement and when is this historical wedding?" Asked Joy. "Well the engagement is awesome and the wedding is planned for soon." Said Jesse. "So Viv. You all recently got tattoo's." Said Joy. "Yes we did." Smiled Taylor. "Can we see them?" asked Barbra. They opened their shirts and they showed them on the big screen. "What does this mean?" Asked Elizabeth. "It means to points working as one. It represents our love coming together to make this big powerful home." Said Viv buttoning up his shirt. **

"**You also have one more each." Said Rosie smiling. They stood and Taylor and Viv showed their tramp stamps and Jesse his front one. "That is awesome." Joy said laughing. "You told us that you guys had something else in mind for Jesse's." Said Rosie. "yeah we were going to indicate the size of a certain part of his anatomy." Said Taylor laughing and they all started to. "Well would this be a hot number?" Asked Joy and Viv leaned over and told her. "Holy hot flashes." She said fanning herself. "They seem proud of it." Said Jesse blushing. "Of course we are sweetie put your no less proud of our's." Said Taylor. "I have to admit their right." Jesse said and they kept laughing. "Getting very ronchy up here. So little Paige. She is just a cutie. How did this come about and just since yesterday?" Asked Rosie. "Well she is the child of a distant relative and they were unable to care for her so we took her as our own. It's a closed adoption. And she is just a great little girl. Last night we were feeding her stawberries and ice cream while I washed her hair." Said Viv and they all laughed.**

"**Now you guys have had some flack because of your relationship." Said Elizabeth. "Oh yes. The usual stuff. Accussations of someone or other that Jesse or myself slept with. The same same. But we get through it. My family loves Jesse and Taylor. Their Hallowells through and through. You'd think they'd been there for year's." Said Viv. "So Jesse what did your father think?" Asked Barbra. "Oh he was angry of course. But I haven't talked face to face with him. He found out through the cover we did when it was just me and Viv. Luckily I moved out before he found out." Jesse said. "So you haven't talked since?" Asked Joy. "Nope." He said. "How are you adjusting Paige?" Asked Joy. "Oh I love them. All three. Viv's my mom no doubt or anything about it. Before I had nothing. Now because of him I have everything. I'm feed, safe, and I have a real family." She said and Viv teared a bit and hugged her. "How did your parents act Viv?" Asked Elizabeth. **

"**Mine in the beginning were ok but skeptical. They were concerned of course. But they quickly shifted and decided well we can't do nothing because they saw that I really do love these two. I mean jesse impressed my dad. That's a fet all it's own." He laughed. "He hard to impress?" Asked Rosie. "Yeah. He made one of my bro Chris's dates run from the house crying a few year's back. Chris wouldn't talk to him for two months." Said Viv and they laughed. "That the same Chris who producing the video's for Jesse's latest songs?" Asked Barbra. "yes. That's how the two of us met. We just kind of ran into Taylor." Laughed Jesse. "So is there any unique funtion to your relationship?" Asked Barbra. "No not really. Jesse like to think he's alpha dog. But we know how to prove him wrong. Don't we sweetie?" Asked Viv. "That they do." Jesse laughed. "Paige your very comfortable with all this. It's not weird at all for yopu?" Asked Joy. "No. Heck I'm a lesbian so oh well." She laughed. Rosie high fived her. "Your so sure. Your very young." Said Elizabeth. "It's just something you know." She shrugged and Elizabeth nodded. **

**The show ended and they sat back in the dressing room and they sat with the girls. "You did very well sweetie for your firstinterveiw.' Said Rosie hugging her. "Thanks. Mom gives me my courage." She said holding onto Viv who kissed her forehead. "So still planning on twins?" Asked Joy. "Yes." Said Jesse smiling. "We'll have one each." Laughed Taylor and they all giggled. "So if any of you could bare them who would do it?" Asked Joy and the two pointed at Viv. "That was quick." Joy laughed. "Well he is the more maternal of the three of us." Admitted Jesse. "Yeah if you couldn't tell the connection with Paige was instant for him." Said Taylor looking over at Viv rocking a tired Paige to sleep. "She's so precious." Said Rosie. "yeah. She's had a long couple of days. Mom already loves her. Paige mentioned loving cooking and the bonding began." Jesse smiled. Viv suddenly felt something. "Jesse I think we better get going so we can get here laid down properly.' Said Viv and they told the girl's bye. **

**They walked out through the sea of photographer's and Paige managed to stay asleep throughit and they made it into the limo. "Take her." He said. "What's wrong?" Asked Taylor taking it. "I don't know." he said. Twn minutes later they had arrived at the plane they had decided to play back home rather then orb. They got on and ten minutes later took off. Viv sat holding his stomach. "You ok?" Asked Jesse worried. "It's time." Said a voice and they turned to see the angel of destiny standing there. "What?" Asked Jesse. "As a male witch and a Charmed one combined with the power these babies are inheriting from you Jesse and even taylor they have grown quickly. He's going into a magical labor." She said. "Damn. How do we help him?" Asked Jesse. Viv closed his eyes . "Mommy." He cried. **

**Piper sat at the table reading and got up to pour her and Leo some tea. Leo heard the pot crack and turned and she was bent over. "Honey." he said. "Get Paige. Viv needs me." She said. "Paige!" Yelled Leo and the younger sister orbed in. "Piper." She said and Piper took her hand. "Viv need's us." She said and they orbed out.**

"**Mom." Said Viv smiling and Jesse and Taylor turned to see them. "Hey baby we're here. What's wrong?" She asked. "Their coming momma." Said Viv crying. "How are we…… Wait. Paige try orbing them out." Said taylor. "First towls." Said Piper and Jesse ran to get some and little Paige ran in. "Mommy." She said. "Baby you remember I said you'd be a bid sister?" He asked and she nodded. "Well their coming." he said. Jesse can with towel's. "Babies!" Paige called and the twin's appeared in orbs. Taylor took some scissor's and cut the cords. Piper took them and clean them up in the small bathroom. "Here they are." She said smiling and walking them to Viv. She placed on in each arm. He cried and kissed their foreheads. "You two just had to scare me.' He said and everyone laughed. "Look you two their's your daddies. And over here. We have your big sister." He said and handed Phoebe to little Paige. "What's their names? I get a name after me." Said Piper. "Well ok. I already know them. Welcome my daughter Phoebe Prudence Hallowell and my Son Piper Rae Hallowell." he said and Piper and Paige smiled. "Your aunt Prue would be proud." Said Piper starting to cry. "I know momma." He said handing her little Piper. "Well as much as I hate the thought you need to orb them home with you until we get there as to not alert the press." Viv said and Paige took little Phoebe. They orbed out and a short while after the plane landed.**

**They helped the sore Viv into the limo and they headed to the manor. "I think we should let the rents keep them for a little longer and go get supplied." Said Viv as they walked in. Paiger an right to Piper and watched Little Piper sleep in her arms. "Their so precious and they missed mom." Said Piper handing Piper to Viv. He took him and kissed him. Phoebe handed Paige her sister and they sat rocking them. Viv sighed as he went into a vishion state. "Hey again." Said himself. "What am I doing back here?" He asked. "Them.' He said pointing at three kids playing and one was Paige. "What where are mini Piper and Phoebe. "That's them." He smiled. "Wait how?" Asked Viv. "The first vishion was to show you Paige. You see the other two hadn't advanced in age pecause the future still was set that Jesse and Taylor wouod die. You see. Paige is more important then you know. She is the head of the next Charmed circle.' Said the older vershion. "We'll what does that mean?" Asked Viv. It means that the other two will advance to meet her power and age. You see when you saved her you cemented Taylor and Jesse's future's. She will raise to your hopes in a way even you couldn't for see." He said. "When will they advance?" Asked Viv. "Now." he smiled and Viv woke up holding a glowing baby. **

**He sat him om the couch and took Phoebe from Paige and sat her by Piper. They started to grow to at least thirteen. "What just happened?" Asked Piper. "Our babies just matured." he laughed. "Why?" Asked Jesse. "It's a Charmed thing apparently. Piper can you understand me son?" Asked Viv kneeling before the boy and he luanched foreward into his mother's arms. "Mommy." he said and Viv teared and Phoebe hugged him to. He let them go and Paige ran over and hugged them. "Hey sis." Piper smiled and Paige hugged him tighter. "How do you know?" Asked Phoebe. "I don't know I just do.' he shrugged. "it's part of their gifts. Don't question it Phoebe it just is." Smiled Viv holding his naked son. "Well they need cloths.' Said Jesse. "Yep and Paige still needs a wardrobe." Said Taylor. "I wanna stay naked." Piper said. "Wait until home baby brother." Said Paige holding him and handing him a blanket. "My babies grew up." Said Jesse sadly. "Dad were still your babies." Phoebe said walking to her dad and hugging him. Piper went to Taylor and hugged him. **

"**You guys stay with Grams and we'll go and get you guys some cool stuff." Jesse said handing Phoebe to Piper. "Ok. Mom can you get me some paints and brushes?" Asked little Piper. "Sure sweetie." he said kissing his cheek. "Can I have a computer to make music with?" Asked Phoebe. "I don't see why not and what about you Paige?" Asked Jesse. "I want to design." She said smiling. "So scetch pads, chalk pencils, and other art supplies. Got it." Taylor smiled. "Mom could you get started on the spell we need to create them some records." Said Viv and Piper nodded. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The three siblings sat the dinning room table together talking and stuff. "So I think we need nicknames." Said Little Piper. "Cool. I know I want Ebes.' Said Little Phoebe. "Awesome. I so am going by Pip." Said their brother and they turned towards Paige. "Ummm… How about Pape?" Asked Paige. "So so cute!" Said Pip giggling. "Your gay like the rents ha?" Asked Pape smiling. "yep. You?" Asked Pip. "Lesbiane!" The two girl's giggled at the same time and Piper and the sister's listened to them talk through the door to th ekitchen. "That is so cute yet so weird." Phioebe said sitting at the table. "I know. I keep forgetting they were just born." Piper said. "Well they seem like great kids for sprouting up." Laughed Paige. "That they do." Phoebe said. "Not surprised their all gay though." Said Paige and the two older sister's nodded. **

**In the dinning room the siblings sat talking some more when a demon shimmered in. "Demon." Pip said and tossed aside his heet as the sister's came running through the door. Ebes and Pape ran with their brother who sent ice from his hand freezing the demons right arm and Ebes levitated kicking him back into the wall. "Who wants to try a vanquishing spell?" Asked Pape and they grabbed hands. "Three alone now as one, Hand in hand your world undone, Heart freeze and blood cold run and be undone!" they shouted and the demon exploded and they smiled. "You three did so good." Paige said and the three teens hugged the sister's. "Thanks Grams.' Said Pip hugging Piper. Leo came running in and saw the ashes. 'It's alright Leo the kids stopped him on their own." Said Piper proudly. "They did? That's my babies." Said Leo and the three ran to him and hugged him. "It was so cool. We grabbed hands and did it together." Said Ebes. "The power of three." Said Patty coming in a swirl of lights. "Mom?" Asked Piper. "Hello darling." She said hugging Piper and the sister's. "You three meet a very good woman…" Said Leo. "Grandma patty!" Yelled Pip and Ebes running to her and she hugged them both tight. "How do you two know her?" Asked Paige. "I sent them." Said Patty. "You?" Asked Viv walking in the room from the front door. "Hello Viv." Said Patty hugging him as the boy's walked in. "Yes. I knew you'd need them so I sent them. Plus I wanted to make sure they arrived ok.' Said Patty. "Thank you Grams.' he said squeezing her. "I have another surprise." Said Patty. "Oh and what could top getting all my angel together. Oh Grams. Meet your third granddaughter Paige." He said and Paige stepped forward into a hug. "Hello darling." She said amd stood and the three young ones held one another tight. "The surprise is they have been given a white lighter." Said Patty. "Ok who?" Asked Jesse holding Taylor. **

**Patty waved her hand and Viv stood starring at a face he hadn't seen in year's. "Hello Viv." Said the young woman stepping closer to him. He back up. "What's wrong? Who is she?" Asked Taylor. "She's Mary his old best friend. She died when Oran was pressing charges against Mike. But no one could prove he killed her." Said Piper. "No… I…. This." Said Viv crying. "Viv. It's me. I'm here." Mary said holding out her hand and Viv very slowly reached for it. He touched it and rubbed her hand gently and took hold of it pulling them together. They both collapsed to the floor and Mary held him as he cried. "It's ok." Mary said comforting him. "I'm so sorry Mary." he said looking her in the face. "It wasn't your fault. I told you to go after him. I'm happy you did. It made you stronger." Mary said hugging him. "Oh.. Mary this is Jesse and Taylor my fiancee's and my three beautiful children Paige, Piper, and Phoebe.' he said waving them all over. "Hey. Call me Ebes less confusing." Said Ebes hugging mary then her mom. "Pip." Said Pip hugging her and Paige did the same. **

"**Cute nicknames." Viv squealed. "Mom your son is so much like you it's scary." Said Ebes. "Proud of it.' Pipe said sticking out his tongue. "That explains why he is standing in fromt of a complete stranger nude and erect and doesn't even notice it. Nice cock son." Laughed Taylor. Pip looked down and his dad was right. "Well what? I'm 13 and I don't have a boyfriend.' He said and Jesse snorted. "Yep Just like his father." Said Chris making them all laughed. Wyatt orbed in and had two sets of cloths. "Get dressed for now and then I'll let you run buck nude at home." Viv said handing them cloths. They reluctantly got dressed and then there was a knock on the door. "Who's here?" Asked Chris. "Oh boy. Um… Chris I may have invited you a guy." Said Viv. "Who?" Asked Chris. "Zac Efron." Smiled Viv. "And you didn't tell me?" He asked. Pip ran and opened the door. "Wow cute." Pip said and Jesse followed him. "Ok hormones. Hey Zac come on in." Said Jesse. **

"**Hey Zac." Viv said and Zac pulled him into a hug. "Hey so where's this cute guy?" Asked Zac. "Oh hidding. Chris get your ass out here.' Said Viv and Chris walked out and Zac looked like he'd drool. "Hey." Said Chris and Zac walked to him and kissed his hand gently while looking him in the eyes. "I sense another instant engagement." Whispered Jesse. "I wager bottom that it'll take two days." Said Viv. "Ok. I wager Top it'll take three." Said Jesse smiling mischievously at him. "Done." Smiled Viv. "So what you wanna do?" Asked Chris and Zac leaned into his ear and whispered and Chris blushed. "Hell yes.' Chris said kissing him. "What just happened?" Asked Jesse. "I'm going to be married to.' Chris blushed. " He actually beat us.' Said Viv smirking. "Oh and I believe I had the closest bet.' Said Viv grabbing Jesse's ass. "A bet I'm delighted to lose.' Said Jesse shoving his tongue in Viv's mouth. "Ok. Chris take him out and explain things to him. You three lets take you home and get you settled in." Said Viv. "You just want to plow dad.' Said Pip smiling. "Besides the point." Laughed Viv. **

**They ran out to the car and rode home. Pape and Pip shared a seat with a parent. "I'll sell my truck and get us a van." Said Viv. "You don't have to babe." Said Jesse. "Well what should we do?" Asked Viv. "Well we were talking about me getting a vehicle. I'd love a van." Said Taylor. "It's settled then. "Smiled Jesse. "I'm kind of hungry." Said Pip in Viv's lap. "How about pizza?" Asked Viv and they cheered. "That sounds like a yes." Said Jesse giggling. They stopped at a pizza joint and walked in and the kids sat down at a table and picked their parent. "Mom by me." Said Pip. Viv sat by him and talked with him. **

"**Can I help you?" Asked a young guy. "Yes We would like pepperoni, mushrooms, and extra cheese." Said Viv and Pip whispered in Vivs ear. "Oh and my son wants your number." Said Viv smiling at the tall pizza guy. "Ok that three pizza's pepperoni, mushroom, and extra cheese. One number." Smiled the guy putting it before Pip and walking away. "That's really brave." Said Taylor. "he's hot." Said Pip smiling and looked at the pizza guy who blushed and smiled at him. "He's at least 16.' Said Jesse frowning. "Jesse lets not talk. How much older are you to taylor?" Asked Viv and Jesse shut up. "Dad I'll be careful." Said Pip walking over to Jesse to hug him. "I just don't want my babies hurt.' Jesse said and kissed him and he walked back. The guy brought them their drinks and pizza. "here you go. Oh and this for the cutie." Said the guy placing a plate of ice cream in front of Pip. "Thanks." Said Pip blushing and the guy went back to work and pip watched his ass. "Pip eat." Laughed Viv. "I am. It just happens that its him I wanna." Said Pip laughing. They all laughed at that one. "Ok I had to laugh at that." Jesse said. "Ok you know what I think we need a family vacation. Help us bond and after which on the last day have our wedding." Said Viv. "Really? Your ready?" Asked Jesse. "Totally." Said Viv and Taylor. "I love the idea." Said Pape. "Well its settled. We'll go to…. Oh Bora Bora. It's got a great gay ratio so we'll be right at home. We could have the wedding on the beach or one of the islands. I'll start making a guest list." Said Viv eating. They all ate and they paid and headed home.**

**They walked inside and the kids stripped to nothing and ran up the stair's to their rooms. Pip opened his door to find a bed dress computer, stereo, and a art center. Ebes found a full on recording station in the corner of her room a radio, compture and a big bed. Pape saw her arts studio, bed and computer, and stereo and start to cry and went to thank her parents. They all thanked them and ran to play in their rooms. "Their busy.' Said Jesse and the three ran to their room and stripped. Viv pushed the naked jesse on the bed and and feel on him kissing him. Taylor kissed Jesse and the blond laid back on the bed. Viv pressed his legs to his chest and licked his rosed bud. He started to push in a finger and Jesse moaned. Jesse moaned as Four finger's entered him. **

**He laid there with his legs to his chest as Viv started to push in and he was eating Taylor's cock. Viv was in and fucking him hard. "Fuck." Said Jesse and Viv picked him up. "Taylor." Smiled Viv and Taylor got it and went behind the sex drugged jesse and started to push in him with Viv. Jesse whimpered. "It's ok love. You'll love it." Said Viv as Taylor got half way in. "Ah more." Jesse whimpered and Taylor shoved it in and he whimpered then they started to fuck him. Jesse was pleased and squealed as they assaulted his ass. "Fuck my boy pussy." he said. Jesse was being filled by the two as they came and then he did. **

"**that was awesome." Said Jesse as taylor pooled out of him. "I've never been so wet in my life." Jesse said fingering his ass hole and moaning. "You still able to go?" Asked Viv smiling. Jesse got up and straddled him and sat on his cock and started to ride him. "I think you got your answer." Smiled Taylor watching, Jesse screamed and road harder, Viv had him get off and get on his hands and knees. Viv pushed back in and started pulling him back into their chest fucking him. "Harder." Jesse said. Viv pulled his hair and they cummed and he fell to the ground dead from their passion. **

**They walked out covered in cum when Pip walked out of his room and saw. 'I see you had fun." Smiled Pip taking his finger and scupping some up and eating it. "Sweet." He smiled. "Ok. That was…." Said Taylor but they just laughed. "Sorry had to do it but Mom really goo dcum." Said Pip walking off. "he will be the death of us." Said Viv and they agreed. They walked down stairs and jumped in the pool and swam around then the kids jumped in and they started to play.****There was a swirl of orbs and Mary orbed in the room and smiled watching them. "hey you!" Said Viv stepping out to hug her. She hugged him and looked him over. "Damn boy." Said Mary making him laugh. "It's so good to have you back. I know my kids will be safe with you." Viv said hugging her. "So your mom to three 13 year olds. I never would hjave pegged you as the mothering type. And whats with the nudity?" Asked a smirking Mary. "Oh we all just like the buff." He smiled. "No complaining her..." Mary said looking at Jesse as he got out of the water to go to the diving board. "Pretty nice ha?" Asked Viv. "You lucky bastard." Mary laughed and hugged him again. "I'm going tolive with your mom and dad. I just need to talk to the kids a minute.' She said."Kids Aunt Mary has something to tell yens." He said and they turned to look at them. "Ok. I will be your white lighter or protector. If you ever need me for anything even to just talk call out my name and I'll orb to your side in an instant." She said and they nodded. "Ok enough of that Help me get her in." Viv said picking her up and Pip get out and held her legs and they threw her in as she screamed. "Viv! I am so going to kill you." She laughed and he ran into the kitchen and she orbed in there. She chased him around the counter until she got a jingle. "Damn I have another charge. See you later dumbass.' Mary smiled and orbed away. He walked back out and watched the kids playing with the guys and smiled. He ran and got a camera and came back down and snapped a few photo's of Jesse tickling them and Taylor wristleling Ebes who giggled. Pip saw him taking pictures and pointed his ass at him. "Cheeky little bastard.' Said Viv laughing and they saw the camera to. "Get him." Jesse said. He turned and ran upstair's and hid in Pape's room. **

**He heard them in there and just kept quiet and then the closet door came open and Jesse stood there and grabbed the camera. "Your turn." He smiled. "Oh what torture." He giggled as Jesse snapped picture's of the kids hugging him. An hour later they all sat in a single shirt watching tv. Viv sat with Pip in his lap hogging his arms and being comfortable. "I love you mommy." He whispered to him. "I love you to baby boy." Viv said and kissed his forehead. "Mom can we go somewhere just the two of us?" He asked. "Where you wanna go?" asked Viv quietly. "To P3. That would be cool." He said. "Ok." he said. Pape and Ebes had fallen asleep. "You two me and Pip are going to have a little one on one time at P3 that he requested are you good with these two?" Asked Viv. "Sure babe. Be good." Taylor said kissing him and he kissed Jesse. They got into some good outfits and walked out to the car. "So son to much company?" He asked. "Yeah. While I love them I want some time alone with you mom." He said leaning on his shoulder. "That's perfectly fine sweetie. You seem like you have something on your mind to." Viv observed. "Well it's just I wonder how I'll fit in. I'm a baby that grew to thirteen at super speed." He said. "You'll do fine. I beleive in you.' Viv said and kissed his hand. "Ok mommy." Pip smiled.**

**They pulled up outside the club and stepped out the car and were stormed with paparazzi. "Who's this Viv?" Asked a photographer and Viv grabbed Pip up and carrie dhim to the door where the bouncer let him in. It was teen night and no one was drinking so they went to the bar. "Hey Linda can I get a sprite and what you want son. Oh Linda this is my new some Pip." Viv introduced and they shock hands. "Sprite to please." He said and they looked around the club. "This is great mom." he smiled watching the guy's dancing with one another. "Mom started this when we came out. A night for everyone to meet especially the gay kids. Some where safe for them to meet and just have fun." He said. "Come on mom. Lets dance I have the hotest date in the room." He smiled and pulled Viv towards the dance floor. They stood near the stage and listen to the stereo as the dj played his tracks. When Freaky came on Pip smiled. "It's daddy Jesse's song. Come on mom." he said starting to move it. "You are my son." He laughed and they hopped into the dance routine and started attracting attention. They were grinding and people watched and clapped. When the song was over Viv hugged his son and a guy walked over. "Hey. I saw that dance it was pretty hot. I'm James." He said shaking Pip's hand. "I'll just be over there." Said Viv sneaking away. "So would you like to dance?" James asked. "Sure." Blushed Pip taking his hand and a slow song came on. "So that your boyfriend? Asked in a envious tone. "No. That be kind of ackward considering he' s my mom." Smiled Pip giggling a little. "How does that ok?" Asked the guy smiling. "Well he's like my mom. He likes for me and my sister's to call him that. Guess it's his feminine side. But I all ready have to dads so it helps things stay simple." He smiled. "Wow two dads. Thats cool. I have none myself. Idiot bastard." He smiled. "Well sorry." He smiled. "Thats ok. Lets just dance." he said and they started to dance quicker when the song picked up. **

**Viv sat watching them dance and smiled. Pip was having fun and looked over at him occashionally to smile. "He looks like you." Said Linda. "That he does. They all three look like a perfect Hallowell child. I'll have to bring Paige and Pheoeb in so you can meet them.' He said. "You named them after the sister's?" She asked. "Yep. He's Piper or Pip for short." Viv smiled. "That's cute. Well he looks like he plays the feild well." She smiled. "That he does." Viv said as Pip walked back over towards him. "So how did it go?" Asked Viv as he sat and drink his soda. "Awesome. His names James. We decided to meet her next wendsday if thats ok?" Asked Pip. "Thats cool. My boy has his first date thats cool." Viv said. "Na not a date. We just decided to be friends. He just got out of a relationship." He said and Viv nodded. "We'll have to invite him over I liked him. He was very nice." Viv said and he nodded. "So how about we heat there blood up?" Asked Pip and he took off his shirt and his lightly toned body shined. "You'll start a riote." Laughed Linda. "Thats the plan sweetie.' he winked and walked over to Viv and made him take his off and dragged him out into the dance floor as it got dark and they grabbed a couple low necklaces and wrist bracelots. They danced with Pip's arms around his waist. Everyone crowded around them and wanted to touch them as they danced. "Mom can we go somewhere quiet now." he asked yawning a bit." Sure son." Said Viv looking at his watch. It was 12 at night. **

**They went into the back alley and ran to the car and avoided the paparazzi as they drove off. They went towards a deserted group of ware houses and they walked in one and Viv orbed them out. They appeared on top of the golden gate bridge. "Wow." Said Pip. "This is my thinking spot." Said Viv and he sat down. Pip sat by him and leaned into his lap and got comfortable. "Mom could you sing to me?" He asked. Viv started to hum and sang.**

** Leigh Nash: Need To Be Next To You I've run from these feelings for so long(Viv ran his finger's through his hair softly.)telling my heart I didn't need youpretending I was better off alonebut I know that it's just a lieso afraid to take a chance again(He closed his eyes and sange to him.)so afraid of what I'd feel insidebut I need to be next to you (need to be next to you)oh I, oh I(Pip smiled and holds his hand.)I need to share every breath with you (share every breath with you)oh I, oh II need to know I can see you smiling each morninglook into your eyes each nightfor the rest of my lifehere with you, near with youoh II need to be next to you(Straddles him and lays his head in his neck and close's his eyes.)need to be -- next to youright here with you is right where I belongI'll lose my mind if I can't see youwithout you there is nothing in this lifethat would make life worth living forI can't bear the thought of you not hereI can't fight what I feel anymore'cause I need to be next to you (need to be next to you)oh I, oh II need to share every breath with you (share every breath with you)oh I, oh II need to know I can see you smiling each morninglook into your eyes each nightfor the rest of my lifehere with you, near with youoh I(Pip starts to drift off.)I need to be next to youI need to have your heart next to minefor all the timehold you for all my lifeI need to be next to youI need to be next to you (to be next to you)oh I, oh Ineed to be, need to be next to youshare every breath with youoh, oh II need to feel you in my arms, babe (oh...)in my arms, babe (oh I...)I need to be next to youoh I, oh I(oh I...)(He kisses his neck.)**

"**I love you mommy." He said then fell asleep. Viv smiled and orbed back to the car and put him in his seat and got in the driver's side and drove them home. He walked in the door caring Pip in his arms. "Looks like you tired him out." Said Jesse smiling. "That I did." I'll put him in bed." Said Viv orbing upstairs. He laid Pip on the bed and started to strip him. He took off hi shirt and unzipped his pants and pulle them off with his underwear. He picked him up and pulled the sheet's back and laid him down and kissed his forehead. "Good night my little charm." He said and covered the boy up and looked at him before shuting the door. He stood at the door and Taylor hugged him from behind. **

"**He's just like you." Said Taylor holding him. "That he is. E's a great kid." Said Viv holding his arms. "Where'd yo0u to go?" Asked Taylor. "I took him to P3 and we danced and he meet a new friend. James. Very cute.' Smiled Viv. "We so need to get these kids chastity belts.' Laughed Taylor. "I think Pip would find a way around it." Giggled Viv turning and pulling Taylor to him. "You give anyone a heart attack?" He asked. "Yep. We went shirtless and they couldn't get enough of us.' Viv smiled.**

**In the morning Pip got up and headed into his parents room and saw they had sex until they dropped and smiled. he closed the door and walked into Pape's room and she was painting at her essile. He walked up and hugged her as she was mixing paints. "Good morning sis." he said. She hugged him and set her paints aside. "Hey I think we should cook the rents breakfast.' Said Pip and she nodded. They went and found Ebes playing on her computer. "Hey you wanna help us cook mom and the dads breakfast?" Asked Pape. "Yeah." She said and hopped up and they ran down stair's and started breakfast. They made eggs, toast, bacon, biscuits, and gravy. The parents walked in and watched. "Well this is nice." Said Jesse sitting at the table in his naked glory his hair still wet from a shower. "We just thought we'd cook for you guy's." Said Pip sitting the eggs on the table. The food was laid out and they sat with their parents. "This is good. Thank you babies." Said Viv eatting and the kids smiled. "Hey mom can we go some where today?" Asked Pape. "Of course. I know. How about we go to that kids thing Jesse?" Asked Viv. "Oh the celebrity kid feast. Sure.' he said drinking his juice. "Wait. We have that interveiw on the Tyra show. We could send you guy's with Grams." Said Taylor. "Tyra!" Said Pip dropping his toast and they laughed. "I'll call." Said Viv getting up and going to get his cell phone. "We need to show you guys off anyway." Jesse said and they smiled. "Yes." Pip said and Viv came in talking. "Right. Of course Mason.' he said talking. "Thank you. Your wonderful love.' he said hanging up. "I sucked up and got you three in." Said Viv and they high fived him as they put their plates away and stuffed the dish washer. They ran up and to their room and came down ten minutes later in total hot dress. Viv and Pip wore tight leather pants, Pip a green vest and Viv a Pink one, Their hair was messy cute and Pip looked older. Taylor and Pape wore a short skirt with a cute purple top. A pair of pants, cut off shirt, and boots. Jesse wore a regular shirt with tight fitting pants "Your ass looks great in those. "Viv said. "Oh no. We need to go." Laughed Ebes wearing a dress and high heels. She put on a choker and Viv and Pip decided to as well. **

**They ran to the air port in the car and flew to the studio in a private plan. When they arrived a car took them to the studio. They walked in and everyone greeted them. Viv and the kids were put in one room and Jesse and Taylor in another.Tyra walked in as they were being spuffed up. "Hey." She said and hugged Viv. "So these are the Hallowell three.' Tyra said putting her hands on her hip's and smiling. "That they are. Meet Pip, Pape, and Ebes.' Said Viv and they shock her hand. "That your names?" Asked Tyra. "No there nick names because their named after my mom and aunts." Said Viv. "Cute. Well I'll see you guys out there." She said hugging Viv bye. "I shock Tyra's hand." Pip squealed and the girl's shock their heads. "Gay boy's." Pape giggled. "Hey. Watch it missy." Pip said. They all laughed.**

**"Welcome to the Tyra show. We have a very special show planned. The Hallowell McCartney's are here!" She said and the crowd cheered. "Yeah! We have the priviledge of introducing you to the two newest children of the three. But first. He's a singing sensation as well as a millionaire mogule and produce of his of records. The son of singer Paul Mccartney. Welcome Jesse McCartney!" She said standing and Jesse walked out nodded at the crowd and possed for them. He walked over and hugged Tyra. They sat and the crowd screamed and cheered. "Wow. Such enthusiasim. Does that ever overwelm you that all these people want you?" Asked Tyra. "No. It's great it sykes me up. Especially at concerts." he said. "So you have a new record which your fiancee Viv provides the vocal's and choreogrphy for.' Said Tyra. "Yes. It's called Departure. Several new songs that are very fun and energy filled. Viv captures what i need of him very well." Said Jesse smiling. "i bet it's energy filled. i saw the Freaky video." Said Tyra looking at him with a smile and eyes that said tell. "We had fun. He wasn't actually suppose to be the choreographer." Said Jesse. "Wow. Well what happened?" She asked. "Oh well the dancer's when Viv danced followed him. We had brought him in as a free styler. The choregrapher didn't like it and made several ill comments and well. We fire him. The dancer's basically electe dhim Choreographer." Said jesse. "Wow. Well let's bring the hot man himself out. Everyone welcome Viv Hallowell." Tyra said and he walked out and possed then went over and hugged her and gave Jesse a kiss and sat at his side. "You two look so cute together." Tyra said. "Well he is gorgeous." Jesse said kissing his neck. "So are you." Viv said kissing him and they crowd whistled. "Apparently everyone loves you two." Tyra laughed and they smiled. **

**"So Viv what is Jesse like?" Asked Tyra. "He has several different sides. In the studio he's focus and gives me and the dancer's great direction to follow. of course his voice is unparralelled." Said Viv. "Hey you have a pretty good one yourself.' Jesse said and the audeince clapped. "Thanks babe. At home he's much more loose and impulsive. He has do things on a whim. Keeps me on my toes. When it's just him and us he's very sweet and affectionate. I'll lay in his lap and he'll play with my hair. In the bedroom. Well... wow is all I can say.' Said Viv and the audeince cheered and Jesse smiled. "Your no amature either babe." He smiled and kissed Viiv. "Wow. Well let's bring the other part of this equation. Come on Taylor Hallowell.' Tyra said and Taylor walked out and walked over to them hugged tyra and feel back into Viv and Jesse's lap and laughed. He got up and sat by Viv. "So Taylor. You meet them later on.' Tyra said. "Yes. We just kind of ran into each other. I knew Jesse previously.' Said Taylor. "So is it for you like it is for Viv?" Asked Tyra. "Oh yeah. Their both so great. I couldn't ask for anything better." He said and they kissed him. "So what do you do?" Asked Tyra. "Me I help Piper out with the club sometimes or the restraunt. I also make sure the house is tidy sine they are at the studio all day.' Said Taylor. "So your kind of the house husband?" Asked Tyra. "Yeah I guess you could say that. I love it though." He smiled. **

**"So you three adopted Paige correct?" Asked Tyra. "Yes.' Jesse said. "But you also adopted two ne wother's?" Tyra asked. "That we did. Their Piper and Phoebe. We named them for my mom and aunts. Their all thirteen and Piper and phoebe are faternal twins." Said Viv and the crowd cheered. "Well welcome them out!" Tyra said and the three walk out and struck a poss and blew them a kiss. They ran over and hugged Tyra and they grabbed a parent and sat in their lap. "Are you comfy?" Asked Tyra. "Yep i have my seat and pillow." Pip said laying back into Viv who kissed his cheek. "That is so sweet. So Pip I take it your especially close to mom?" Asked Tyra. "Yep. Their just alike." Jesse smiled. "What are they like?" Asked Tyra. "They are party animals and love to have fun. They love dancing and being wild." Pape said. "They were at P3 just last night teasing the boys." Jesse said laughing. "So you two go out by yourselves?" Asked Tyra. "Yeah definitely. All three of us have a diffrent parent I think that we're more partial to. Ebes is more like daddy Jesse and Pape is like Papa Taylor. I can party well with Mom. We went in danced and I made a new friend. We really made new frriends when I made him take his shirt off and we danced.' Laughed Pip. "Oh do tell." tyra said. "Well we were having fun and I took mine off and stripped mom. People were closed in aroun dus in this dark room and touching us both trying to pull us away from one another to dance with us. If it wasn't for my grip on his waist we'd of been lost.' he giggled.**

**"I have to say Pip you sound like your 18." Tyra said. "he's just a good kid. He's part adult part kid." Said Viv and Tyra nodded. "yeah last night Viv brought him back asleep in his arms." Said jesse and Pip blushed and leaned back into Viv. "Ah thats so cute." Tyra said and the audience clapped. "So Phoebe what are you interested?" Asked Tyra. 'Well I'm into music and cooking. Pape is into Painting and dancing. Pip is into art and dance to." Said Ebes. "Wow. So how did you all come up with these nick names?" Asked Tyra. "Oh we sat at Grams house yestereday and came up with them." Said Ebes. "To cute. Well Thats all we have time for. Thank you guys for coming. I hope for all the best and goodbye." Tyra said and the show ended. **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Jesse and Viv sat in the studio doing more vocal's. For his new cd. They sat singing Over and Pip sat in the studio listening. They smiled seeing him singing and the manager seemed to like it cause he was booping his head. "hey son you wanna do a take with the rents?" Asked Jesse and he nodded enthusiastically. They got him hooked up and showed him what he'd be doing. They sang and he sang with his mom and echoed for his dad. The manager was listening and booping his head. He seemed to be talking to people around the room. "Jesse could you come in here?" Asked the producer. "Did I screw something up?" Asked Pip and Jesse joined them behind the glass. He seemed to be talking with the producer's and he walked back in with the producer. Viv saw Chris walk in with them.**

"**Son this is the owner of the company. He was listening and wants to consider putting you in the song." Jesse said Proudly. "Me?" Asked Pip blushing. "Yes nephew. You were great. You were spectacular.' Said Chris hugging him. "I'd be all to happy to give you a payment for it. I think the publicity could help Jesse and it could help you with anything you want to do and you'd have a little money to put away or something." The Owner said. "What you say honey it's all up to you." Said Jesse holding his son. "I'll do it." He smiled. "Then we have some work to do. You two start putting the publicity together." Said the owner to Chris and Jesse's manager. "I'm so proud of you baby." Said Viv to Pip. They started singing again and did nine more takes and the management was satisfied.**

**They were driving in Jesse's car when Viv saw a woman standing over a little girl. "Jesse stop." he said and Jesse pulled over. They got out and and ran over to her. "Maam what happened?" Asked Viv kneeling by the girl. "She was running and then collapsed." She said. "Viv looked over the girl and listened to her breathing. "Is she an ashmatic?" He asked. "I don't think so." Said the woman. Viv began CPR and Jesse held the woman. The little girl gasped as an ambulance arrived and pulled in. "You'll be ok." Said Viv to her and the paramedic's ran out and they examined her. He walked over to her mom who watched. "She should be fine. But I would suggest going to a doctor about her lungs. She sounds a bit blocked. Maybe some sort of breathing condition. Just better to be safe then saorry." He said and she hugge dhim. "Thank you.' She said and ran to his daughter. The head paramedic walked over to them. "You the guy who worke don the girl?" He asked. "He is.' Said Pip proudly. "Well you may have saved her life. She looks like she was nearly suffocating. Good job." he said and he shock his hand and ran to the ambulance and road off. **

**They stopped in a coffee shop for coffee and Pip looked at the news. "In news today. Celebrity Viv Hallowell Save the life of a nine year old girl with CPR. The girl was suffering from breathing complications but is now well and is in the hospital to make sure he condition doesn't worsen. The paramedic on the scene said if Viv hadn't interveined the young girl could have suffocated." Said the anchor woman and everyone turned to Viv who slouched and tried to hide. **

**They walked out of the coffee shop and paparazzi were waiting for them and snapping photo's. They got in the car and Jesse got on his phone. "Hey Jesse. Your fiancee has my phone ringing." His agent said laughing. "You know where the gil's at?" Jesse asked. "St Altmores." he said and Jesse hung up. They arrived at the hospital and put on hats, sunglasses, and got out the car. **

**They walked in and started towards the front desk. "Hello." the receptionist said. "hello a little girl was brought in with breathing problems. I'd like to talk with her mom and make sure she's ok.' Said Viv. "The press can not enter.' The woman said annoyed. 'I'm not press." Viv said taking off his hat and sunglasses. 'I'll go get her." She said running. She came back and waved them in. They walked with her to a big room and the woman sat there with the little girl who had one of the nose pieces in and an IV ran to her. "Hey.' Said Viv walking in. "Thank you again." Said the woman tearing and hugging him. "So how is our little pateint?" Asked Viv. "She is just fine. It appear's she has ashma and we have put her on the proper medication." Said the nurse. "I would like you to meet my son and fiancee Jesse." He said and they walked in. "Hi I'm Celest and this is Maggy.' She said and the girl smiled at seeing Jesse. "Well I guess we have a fan.' Said viv giggling and the girl blushed. "I know I'll get a cd and some cool stuff k.' Said Viv and the little girl hugged him. **

"**Mina.' Said a nurse running to the other. "they heard Jesse and Viv are her." Said the other nurse. "Oh boy." Said Mina. "Who?" Askd Pip. "The kids in intensive care." Said Mina. "We'll we can spare a bit. Why not bring Maggy and we can meet them?" Asked Viv and Jesse nodded and walked over and picked Maggy up and carried her down the hall. They entered the room and there sat five children. One little boy sat there and he had no hair. "Kids. Meet jesse and Viv and their buddy Maggy." Said Mina. "Hello everyone. This is our son Pip.' he said and Pip waved to them and the kids lit up. "What's everyone doing today?" Asked Jesse sitting. "Kimo.' Said one little girl. A machine started to go off and a little boy laid in bed and was breathing hard. Jesse and Viv huddled the two small childen into them as the nurse and doctors ran in and starte dto try and get him breathing again. After a minute one nurse called the time. The other children started crying. Pip stood with tear' sin his eyes and hugged his mom. "It's ok.' Viv whispered to him. They wheeled the boy away and the nurse's tried to calm the other's. Some parents came in and tried to help but they couldn't stop. **

" **Stay with medon't fall asleep too soonthe angels can waitfor a moment(The children started to soften as Pip, Viv, and Jesse sang to them.)come real closeforget the world outsidetonight we're aloneit's finally you and ioooohhh...it wasnt meant to feel like thisoooohhh…(Pip went to a little girl and sat on her bed and cried with her. The parents watched and teared to.)not without youcause when i look at my lifehow the pieces fall into placeit just wouldn't rhymewithout you(Jesse walked around the room and the nurse's watched as he took one little boy into his arms and cuddled him.)when i see how my pathseem's to end up before your facethe state of my heartthe place where we areis written in the starsdon't be afraid(Viv went to a little girl and stood there by her and pulled her into a hug.)i'll be right by your sidethrough the laughter and paintogether we're bound to flyoooohhh...i wasn't meant to love like thisnot without youcause when i look at my lifehow the pieces fall into placeit just wouldn't rhymewithout youwhen i see how my pathseem's to end up before your facethe state of my heartthe place where we areis written in the starsmade a few mistakes, yeahlike sometimes we dobeen through lot of heartachebut i made it back to youcause when i look at my life (yeah)how the pieces fall into place (into place)it just wouldn't rhymewithout you (without you)when i see how my pathseem's to end up before your facethe state of my heartthe place where we areis written in the starslook at my lifehow the pieces fall into placeit just wouldn't rhymewithout youwhen i see how my pathseem's to end up before your facethe state of my heartthe place where we areis written in the starsthe state of my heartthe place where we areis written in the stars"**

**The children sat quiet with them and they rocked them. Pip walked to Viv and pulled him aside. "Can we do anything to help mommy?" Asked Pip and Viv pulled him into a hug. "Most of these kids are here permantly because being at home is to dangerous and their parents can't afford the care. That little boy would have made it but his parents couldn't afford the surgery." One nursed teared. "Mom couldn't I give them my money?" Asked Pip and Viv hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you son. Yeah you can. I will. Ma'am have the head of you hospital call me soon we wish to make a donation.' he said and she looked stunned and smiled. She went running and came back later with a man.**

"**hello I'm doctor Robinson. I'm head of the hospital. Io handle donations and things.' he said. "We'd like to donate 50,000 to the care of these children." He said pointing around the room and the nurse's just smiled. "Well I's glad sir.' Said Robinson and he wrote out a check. 'Son keep your money. I have something better we can do for them." Smiled Viv and Pip smiled to. They left Jesse with them and went to talk with the parents. They cam back and got their attention. "We have put in an order for lab top computer's for you all and computer games and to be equipped for school work as well. I've arranged for a tutor to come and help you all catch up with school. My son paid for you all to get the computer's and games." he said. "Pip come here." One nurse said and Pip walke dover and they directed him to a little eboy who reached up and hugged him. "Thank you." Said the little boy. "Your welcome big man." Said Pip hugging the boy.**

**They left the hospital and sat in the car. Viv looked back at Pip who sat sileint. "Hand me your hand son." he said and Pip took his. "Honey we'll meet you backi home." Said Viv kissing jesse and orbing them out. They appeared in their spot and Pip sat and Viv sat across from him sileintly. Pip looked at him and started crying and crawled to him. "It's ok baby." Said Viv caressing his back gently. "That poor kid.' Pip said. "Honey look at me.' Said Viv and Pip looked at him. "Son. You just saw that life is fragile. Any minute one could die. But never fear death. Live life. So that when you do go you have no regretts. Love and laugh. Hold your dads and sister's close everyday. Death is not the enemy son. It is merely what it is an end. Don't mourn it. Celibrate that those who died lived." Said Viv crying a little and Pip hugged him tight. "I see one of you got the lesson." Said a man's voice. **

**They looked and a cloaked man stood watching them. "Your him aren't you?" Asked Viv and he nodded. "Who is he mommy?" Asked Pip. "He's the one who took your Great Aunt Prue and Mary when they died. He's an angel of death.' Said Viv. "Been a while Viv. You narrowly escaped us again. I understand your to thank for that Piper." Said the angel. "Yes they are. Him and his sister. So why are you here?" Askd Viv. "I came with a gift. The gift of understanding and closure." he said waving his hand and the little boy from the hospital appeared and he had hair and was smiling. "Hello." Said the little boy. "hey.' Said Viv walking Pip over. "Hey." pip said looking at the boy. "I'm Davey.' He said holding out his hand and Pip shock it. "I'm ok now Pip. I have no more pain and I see my mom again. I'm where I'm supposed to be. Don't mourn my lose. You already celibrated it by helping my friends. You gave them hope and a chance. With that I can be happy and move on.' Davey said and hugged Pip. Davey kissed his cheek and stood beside the angel and took his hand. "Pip you're a good soul. Be well and remember that I'm not the evil. Just the way home." He said and faded away with the waving boy.**

"**You ok?" Asked Viv. "Yeah. I understand now.' He smiled. "I wish you could meet your Aunt Prue. She had a hard time with death to. She watched her mom die." He said. "I hope I never see that.' he said holding Viv tight. "I don't plan on going anywhere. We are the charmed line. We're not meant to end in sorrow. As long as I have you three and your dads. I'm fine.' He kissed his forehead and orbed them home. **

**They walked into the living room and Pape and Phoebe sat with taylor and Jesse. The four looked up at them and they smiled and walked over to them. They sat with them and looked over some art work of Phoebe.**

* * *

**Viv stood on the sandy beach and looked down the isle of chair's and there stood his loves and daughter's, mom, and dad waiting for him. Pip stood at his side and took his arm and walked him down and smiled at his mom. "Your my best friend.' Whispered Viv to him. "You to momma.' Pip said as they got to the alter and he kissed him gently on the cheek and they pressed their foreheads together. "Who gives this young man away?" Asked the preistous. "I do. Pip Hallowell.' Pip said and handed his mom off and took his place along side his grampa. "Friends, brother's, and sister's. We are here to unite these three before the mother and all those that look apon them. Bare witness to the holy bound of these three brave and good young men. If anyone has an objection now is th etime to voice it.' Said the Preistous. "I have one." they looked and there stood Mike. "No! This can't be!" Piper said. "Oh it can piper. Viv you look great love." Said Mike walking up. "Hello little sister.' Said Mike and Taylor pushed her behind him. "Brave i'll give you that.' Mike giggled. "Why are you here and how did you escape the waste land?" Asked Viv stepping close to him. "Oh I can do anything. After all my desire for you fulls my passion to live.' he said caressing his face. "keep your hands off my mother!" Pip said stepping forward and Mike knocked him back. "You'll pay for that!" Pape said and ran forth and raised her hand and fire shot out and it hit him and sent him back. **

**"I knew you'd have that sister." he laughed. "What do you mean?" Asked Pape. "Your my blood. Your a warlock just like me." He laughed. "No!" She said shakiong. "Paige! Don't listen to him! He's evil your not. You have a family that loves you and stands with you." Said Viv and Mike threw him against a wall. "Your as evil as i am sister.' he said standing near her. "No! I'm not you!" She said and used her telekinesis and punched him back. She ran to pip and Ebes. "Mom's right Paige. We're here and we love you. Let's end this crept." pip said and they took hands. Started chanting. "Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night, The oldest of gods are invoked here The great work of magic is sought, In this night and in this hour, We call apon the anceint powers, Bring your power's to we siblings three, Give us the power, We want the power." They chanted and the sun was eclipsed slowly by the moon. "Holy crap." henry junior said and Paige nodded. A brilliant light shined on them and they seemed to glow. "Chris. Wyatt!" Called Viv and they ran over and helped him up. "Our turn." Said Wyatt and they chanted the spell as well. They took the hands of the kids and they all shined. "It's your lead paige.' Said Wyatt and pape nodded. "Aunt Prue hear my plea!" Pape yelled and a swirl of orbes appeared and Prue stood there and walked over and took her and Pip's hands. "I'm here paige.' She smiled. "Together.' Said Piper and Phoebe taking Viv and Wyatt's hands. Three generations of charmed ones stood together. "Here now in this time, Darkness and light sit intertwined, Bring now with in our circle, our family, Hallowell line come to me, Vanquish this evil and heal out family, Here and now send him to eternal hell, Be damned and all your evil fail, Lives you have taken now they are avenged, Take his power and disperse it now, Destroy this evil anyway, Any how!" They chanted. Mike screamed and the source was forced from his body and and they both were consummed in fire. Jesse and Taylor ran to them and pulled Viv and the kids to them. "I'm so proud of you three." Viv cried. He pulled Paige in an d looked at her. "You've done it. You know your not evil, No evil person coul ddo what you just did." Viv said hugging her and Pape hugged him tight. **

**"So we're charmed. Cool." Pip said. They all laughed. "Hey we have a wedding to finish.' piper smiled and they got back into places. Prue stood by Paige and hugged her. "Now. The exchange of rings.' Said the Preistous. "I Jesse promise to love and charish you for all time." he said slidding a ring on both finger's. "I was afraid to love again and you both helped me to feel. I love you both and yopu've given me a family. Thank you." Teared Taylor slipping on their rings. "Youtwo have given me so much and helped me live. We have a beautiful family and i love you.' Said Viv Slidding their's on. "Ok. I bind you with this rope to symbolize the love and committment that binds you." Said the Priestous. "Mind to thy, Body to thy, Heart to thy, So mote it be." They said. Everyone cheered. They kissed and Viv looked at everyone and turned. he tossed the flower's and turned to see Pip holding them. Pip blushed and threw them at Chris. "anything we should know? Asked Jesse laughing. "Nope. Still single.' pip smiled. Zac kissed Chris and Viv looked to the Preistous. 'hey feel like another one?" He asked and the two blushed and the preist ous nodded.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two year's had passed and they guys had grown just like their kids. The kids were all fifteen and two day was their sixteenth birthdays. "Hey baby." Said Viv hugging Pip. "He mommy." The boy said hugging him. Pip had grown considerably. He stood 5'7, emo cut now white hair, with a lean swimmer's body. Fans wrote and asked for his hands in marriage. They all had a good life about it. He like his mom like skimpy clothing and no clothing when he could get away with it. "So what's on your mind/" Asked Viv. "I've been thinking that I'd like to start a singing career." He said. "Cool." Smiled Viv. "With you." The boy said. "Me?" Asked Viv laughing. "Yeah. Mom your great and I wanna work with you." Said Pip. "I love the idea son." Said Viv hugging him. "Besides daddy Jesse will just love that one of you is going to be a singer." He smiled. "I love you mommy." Pip said. "I love you to. I'll talk to daddy Jesse about it." Said Viv and they walked downstairs.**

"**Welcome the birthday boy." Said Viv and he walked over by his twin sister and people applauded. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Pip and Ebes, Happy birthday to you." They sang and Piper sat a cake in front of them. They leaned forward and blew out the candles. "What you wish for?" Asked Viv. "This just this." Said Pip hugging his mom. "Wish granted." He teared. "Ok. Presents!" Viv said. Pip got a labtop, cell phone, ipode, and hand held. Ebes got several dresses, shoe's, a lab top, cell, and make up. Paige had turned sixteen previously and had got along these lines. "Thank you momma." Said Pip hugging his mom and dads. "Your welcome son." Said Jesse hugging him. "Welcome big man." Said Taylor and they all turned to Piper's dinner. **

**Viv sat talking with Jesse who was smiling. "So he wants to be a duo with you?" Asked Jesse smiling. "Yes. He told me so. I think it's a cool idea. I'd love working with him. He's a hard working kid. I love em and I don't see why not." Said Viv and Jesse got to thinking. "I'll get us som studio time and we came try some songs out." he said and Viv nodded and winked at a now smiling Pip.**

"**So birthday boy any love… intrest?" Chris asked his nephew. "Ummmm….. Possibly." Pip said. Jesse and Taylor looked up. "Maybe who?" Asked Taylor. "Hey don't interigate the kid. He's fine." Said Viv smiling and Pip blushed. "Don't worry son. I am going to tell you guys is that the guy is responsible, cute as all get out, and who am I kidding I'd do him if I wasn't married." Laughed Viv and Pip high fived him. "Only kid I'd know who would high five his mom for scamming on his guy." Said Zac. "Well most kid's moms are only slightly older then them and their best friends.' Said pip and Viv smiled. "Best friend? I thought I was the best friend." Mary pouted. "You're my girl/ sis best friend. He's my guy/ son slash best friend.' Smiled Viv and Mary clapped. "You'd be surprised what I tell him." Smiled Pip and Jesse and Taylor looked at Viv. "No.' He said pointing his fork at the two smiling.**

**The next day Viv went into each of the kid's rooms to take them out on an early adventure but as usual Pip was the only to volunteer. "So where we going today and who as?" Asked Pip smiling. "Ourselves and we are heading out to try and rangle him in.' Smiled Viv and Pip blushed. "You are cute." Smiled Viv hugging him. Pip and him got dressed and he'd out to the car after grabbing a quick cereal breakfast. They hopped in and Viv crucked his head in an asking fashion and Pip nodded. Viv pressed the top buttong and it went down and Viv put in Nsync and turned it up and put the petal to the metal and speed out of the driveway and down the road. They smiled and laughed as they turned corner's. They shot past a biker who just starred on and they giggled again. (So what antic's should we play?) Asked through their link. (I'm thinking oblivious mom and smutty son.) He smiled and they laughed. **

**They stopped outside their plane and stepped out the car and grabbed their bags and walked up to the plane. "We're ready sir." Said the pilot over the com as they stepped on. "Good to go captain." Said Viv after Pip closed the door. The plane started to go up and they sat until the light went off. Pip got up and walked over by his mom. "So what should I do if he decides to dragg you off and have his wicked way with you?" Asked Viv smiling. "Come watch." Pip joked and they laughed. Pip sat in his lap and Viv messed with his hair as Pip laid into his chest. "I'm glad you're my mom." Pip said. "I am to honey. I am to." Said Viv as they fell off to sleep waiting to arrive.**

**Hallowell home………**

**Jesse and Taylor sat up at the table when Ebes and Pape walked in. "Where's your mom and brother?" Asked Jesse. "Adventure." The two said together. "Figured. Hey you don't think?" Asked Jesse. "What that Viv is taking our son to a gay resort and having him have boundless sex? With Viv that's a possibility.' Taylor said. "No you duffous. That he's taking him to this mystery guy?" Asked Jesse. "Another possibility." Said Taylor. "You two seriously can't guess who it is?" Asked Ebes sitting. "No. Tell us who you think it is." Said Jesse. "Easy. Shawn Ashmore." Said Pape gaining Jesse's attention. "Isn't that the hotty who played Bobby in X-Men?" Asked Jesse. "Yep. Mr. Tall, tan, and hansome himself." Said Ebes drinking her coffee. "You mean the one who is oh… twenty?" Asked Taylor. "yep." Said Ebes. "I'm getting them on the phone." Said Jesse. "Jesse. He's a big boy now. He's just fine. Twenty or twenty five. He's smart.' Said Taylor. "I'm not worried about my son I'm worried what the guy would do to poor Viv.' Jesse pouted and they all three laughed. "What? Evry actor he meet's tries to get him.' He said. "Dad put the phone down. "Pap go take care of his paranoia." Said Ebes and Taylor grabbed jesse by his now stiffing cock. "Gladly." Said Taylor walking off. "Parents. Their such hams.' Said Pape and Ebes nodded.**

**Plane to Hollywood……**

**Viv woke up when the pilot called back to tell him they were almost there and just sat with Pip in his chest. He watched the boy sleep and kissed his forehead. "Son." Said Viv and Pip slowly opened his eyes and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "We're here." Viv said as the plane landed. They got up and oped the door and and stepped out of the plane and a car was waiting for them. "O have a surprise." Said Viv. "What?" Asked Pip as they closed the window to the driver. "I call the producer of Smallville and we both have a special starring role in the show for the next two day's. "Viv said. "What… really?" Asked Pip. "Totally. You are the flash for this one. I'm a distant hotty trying to take Lex down." Said Viv. "Thank you!" Pip said hugging him. **

**They arrived at the studio and stepped out of the car and Viv held his son to him and they walked in and people watched. "I think we're pulling it off." Smiled Viv and Pip giggled. They walked to the recording studio and their sat Tom, Allison, and Shawn sat in their chair's talking. "I can't do this.' Said Pip backing up. "he yes you can. He maybe cute. But you are hot and sexy." Said Viv holding him and he walked with his mom and sat down. "Well if things didn't just heat up." Said Allison walking over to Viv and hugging him. "How are you?" She asked. "Oh fine. He usual. Music video's, kids, taking my son out. The usual." he said. 'Going on a date with your mom ha?" Asked Tom. "Well a hot date is a hot date.' Smiled Pip getting out of his chair and sitting in Viv's lap. **

**Shawn seemed to stare. "So who do I get to box today?" Asked Pip looking over the script. "Oh cool I get to kick Lex's ass." he smiled. " That you do. Hi. Micheal." Said the Lex star. "Pip. Lovely to meet you." Said pip and Viv saw Shawn look alittle disgruntled. "So what you guys got planned for later?" Asked Shawn. "Oh the beach. We heard there's a good beach and I have a new speedo I wanted to brake in." Said Pip smiling."I'm in.' Said Lex and Shawn. (Oh shit.) Said Pip through the link and Viv snorted. "Sorry allergies." he lied. "Hey Pip wanna walk with me alone.' Shawn said looking at Micheal. "Sure.' Smiled Pip and they walked off. Micheal walked off shaking his head. "Did you two do just what I think you did?" Asked Cloe. 'What? Asked Tom. "The oblivious mom and smutty son." Said together smiling and Cloe laughed. "Bad boy.' She said hitting his arm. "You know you love it.' he smiled.**

**Shawn and Pip walked sileintly. "I heard you just turned sixteen.' Said Shawn smiling. "Yep." He smiled back. "So got a boyfriend. A cute guy like you has to have one." He smiled. Pip blushed and shock his head. Shawn grasped his hand. "Want one?" He asked. "I'd love that." He said stopping and Shawn pulled him into him and started to kiss him. "wow." Said Shawn pulling away slowly. "So what will your mom say?" Asked Shawn. "Oh he knows I like you. He was actually helping me get you alone." Smiled Pip. "Are you telling me I just fell for the oblivious mom and smutty son?" Asked Shawn. "Totally.' he laughed. "Oh well. I'm glad." Said Shawn kissing him again. "Wait are you sure? Your not exactly out.' Said Pip. "I don't care. The paper's can write what they want."Said Shawn holding him and Pip blushed. 'You look so cute when you blush." Said Shawn smiling. "So do you.' Said Pip and he was right Shawn was red. **

**They were still walking when something threw them apart. "Pip what's happening?" Asked Shawn as Pip stopped a fireball from hitting him. "Stay down!' Said Pip but Shawn saw another demon shimmer in behind him and jumped in front of him in time to take an athame in the arm. "ah!" he said and Pip turned as he fall. "Mom!" Shouted Pip. Viv was talking to Allison when he heard Pip cry. "I have to use the bathroom." he said. He walked in the washroom and into a stall and orbed out. **

**He orbed in to see Pip holding Shawn crying. "Pip!" He said and walked to them. "He took a knife for me mom." he said and Viv Saw Shawn passed out and bleeding. He grabbed the knife and and pulled it out. He placed his hands over the wound and it started to heal. Shawn's eye's opened while it happened and watched it with calm eyes. "Shawn this is all my fault." Said Pip helping him up still crying. Shawn pulled him in and kissed him. "What ever you are. I love you." He said pulling away and holding Pip. "Really. Even though I'm a witch and you almost died?" He asked. "Of course." he said holding him. "What is it with our family?" Smiled Viv watching smiling. **

**They walked back and did the show. Pip did great and everyone loved him. They excepted him and Shawn right away. "You wanna come to my place?" Asked Shawn and Pip turned to Viv. "You're a big boy now. Your legal, you have a good head on your shoulder's, and you have a great boyfriend. I't your choice. I'll deal with your dads. Hey you." Said Viv walking towards Shawn. 'You watch out for my baby. One hair. Out of place. I go to jail for murder." He said and Shawn nodded slowly. "But really love you Shawn. Now you here.' Said Viv handing Pip a card. "Mom.' he said and viv held up his hand. "It's an late present. Go shopping. You need some cloths for your mans place." He smiled and walked off after hugging them one last time.**

**Shawn held Pip's hand and walked out to his BMW. They hopped in and he started the car and Shawn headed towards the shopping district. "Where we going?" Asked Pip. "To eat so we can get to know one another and to get you some cloths for here." He smiled making Pip blush. They walked into a restraunt and were shown an table in the back that was private. "So while I kind of understand it. What's the witch thing?" Asked Shawn. "Well my family are witches. Magical ones. We have power's, make potions, and yes can fly on brooms.' Smiled Pip. "And those things were?" Asked Shawn. "Demons. We are kind in the middle of an eternal war between good and evil. We are the evil buffer so to speak. We make sure w keep it in check. Vanquish various baddies, stop an apocolaypse or two." he smiled. "Apocolayps?" He asked and Pip nodded. "My grams and her sister's stopped the last one some time again. Four horse man the whole works.' Said Pip. "And I thought I had a weird family.' He smiled. "Well it get's weirder.' he said. 'How so?" Asked Shawn sipping some whine. "What is I told you. Techniqually in year's of actual living. I'm only six year's old." Said Pip and Shawn froze. "You see my mom had me and my sister. I'm actually Viv, Jesse's, and Taylor's. Biological child. I was born and after progressed to the age of thirteen biologically." He said looking down. "It's ok with me." Shawn said taking his hand and Pip looked up into his eyes and stood and leaned cross the table to kiss him. Shawn left Pip enter his mouth and masage his tongue gently and lovingly. "I never get tired of that." Smiled Shawn as he pulled back. **

"**So you have three biological parents? How does that work out?" Asked Shawn smiling. "It's kind of an interesting arrangement. Kind of naturally happened. I kind of attached myself to mom and my sister's to my dads. We kind of have this friendship. He's my mom but lets me make deceshions. Say's he knows I can do it. He's just here when I need someone to look to.' He said. "Good mom.' Shawn said and Pip nodded. "So we should get shopping." Said Shawn as they finished and they paid and walke dout to the car and hopped in and Shawn speed him to a clothing store.**

**They got out and Shawn pulled him in. He pulled him to one of the racks and started matching shirts to him. Shawn found a belliless shirt and held it up and Pip smiled. "If you want me naked just ask.' He said and Shawn blushed. Pip found an outfit and pulled Shawn in the room with him. "Help me try this on." Pip said. Shawn pulled off his shirt and Pip undid his belt and Shawn pulled his shorts down. "Wow." Shawn said looking at his bulge. "Yeah I'm kind of uncomfortable with the tightness.' he smiled and Shawn looked in his eyes and Pip nodded allowing Shawn to pull down his underwear and his ten inch meat flopped out. It was in total contrast to the femine build he had to him. Shawn licked the head and took it in his mouth making Pip shiver. He took about half in his mouth and sucked on it slowly. Pip squirmed alittle and Shawn consumed him. "Whoa.' Pip said and fucked Shawn's face. Shaw undid his belt and unzipped his pants and pulled down his pants and stood up. "Yay my turn." Whispered Pip kneeling and slipping his underwear down. Shawn had a 11 inch peice. "Your as big as my dad Jesse.' he smiled. "How'd you know that?" Askd Shawn. "Well in my house we're nudest. We are almost always naked." He smiled and took the head in in his mouth and suckle dit for a moment and took more in. He got all of him in and massaged the it with his tongue. "Have you done this before?" He asked. "No I'm a virgin." Said Pip letting his cock go. 'Really?" Asked Shawn and Pip bit his lip and nodded. "I want you to take it." Said Pip kissing him. Shawn turned him around and kneeled behind him and began eatting him out. He sucked on a finger adn slowly pushed it in. When the second came Pip moaned and backed into it. Shawn pushed in the third and started to finger fuck him. He was moaning and leaking precum. "You'll be taking mine to.' Said Shawn as he stood and started to enter him slowly. His head was in and Pip pushe dout and slowly he was all the way in in about five minuts. He held Pip's hips and thrust into him and Pip masaged his member with his ass muscles. "Yes.' Moaned Pip. "You want babies of our own?" Asked Shawn in his ear. "Yes." He moaned. "They I'll give them to you." He said plowing harder into him and spreading him as far as he could bare. "Cum in my boy pussy." he whimpered and Shawn let lose and filled him. **

**He looked down and some had leaked out on to the floor and he looked back at Pip who was still hard and had him sit. He squatted over him and started to decend on his. He was in pain but kept going. He felt the head pop in and after five minutes Pip was in and Shawn was bobbing up and down. "So tight." Pip moaned and Shawn massaged his cock in his ass. They moaned and tried to keep it quite. "Fill my pussy.' Cried Shawn as Pip cummed. He stopped and shot another load all over Pip's belly and pecks. "That was hot.' Smiled Pip and Shawn did to. "Ok let's clean up.' He smiled licking the cum from Pip's chest. "Hey i wanna clean your hole." Said Pip and he stood ove rhis face and Pip cleaned him out. "Want me to you?" Asked Shawn. "Actually I like feeling your cum in me." he smiled and Shawn kissed him. "Did you mean it about the babies?" Asked Pip. "Totally. I plan to make a honet man out of you.' Smiled Shawn kissing him. "My dad will be up the wall. Oh well I'll just have mom fuck him." Smiled pip and they laughed and snuck out of the changing room and bought the rest of the cloths and walked out. 'Shawn.' Said a voice and they turned around to see his twin.**

**"Aaron." Shawn said running to hug him.(I know Aaron usual play's Jimmy in smallville but sue me. You won't get anything though. lol.) Aaron looked at Pip and pushed Shawn from him in a playful way. "You finally asked himout?" Asked Aaron and Shawn tried to cover his mouth. "What?" Asked Pip walking up. "Nothing.' Said Shawn. "My bro and i have had a crush on you since you were well not so legal.' Smiled Aaron. "That so baby?" Asked Pip walking forward and kissing Shawn. "Yes I admit it." Smiled Shawn. "I'm jealous." Aaron said nudging Shawn. "You guy's did it. Didn't you." Said Pip sensing the sexual tenshion. "No." Said Aaron unconveincingly. "Should we tell him how I know both him and you are lying." Smiled Pip. "Dude you'll be even more jealous after he explains this.' Smiled Shawn. They walked him to a deserted alley and walked in. "You see I'm not. Normal. Your brother is with a witch." He said. "Witch?" Asked Aaron. "As in magic power's. That saved my ass earlier." He said. "Well your the one who took the knife." Said Pip kissing him. "No one hurts my baby.' Said Shawn kissing him. "Show me." Said Aaron and Pip got a naughty idea. He recalled the sex between him and Shawn and pushed it into Aaron who stood virtually moaning. "What are you doing to him?" Asked Shawn. "He's living what we just did." Smiled Pip and Shawn smiled. Aaron moaned as he shot a load in his bower's and breathed hard. "That...was.. amazing.' he said. "No. Blowing you up would of been but I like the sight of you cuming better.' Smiled Pip and Shawn agreed. "Well. You know about me and Shawn. Do youthink we could all three?" Asked Aaron looking hopeful. "I don't see why not but only if you both know I won't chose between you. It's not a contest. I just want to be loved not fought over.' Said Pip seriously. Aaron went to Shawn and kissed him. "You don't have to worry about that I like him in me to.' Smiled Aaron. "Well you should of felt him in me.' Said Shawn. "You let him?" Asked Aaron. 'Hell yeah. It's the least I could do.' Said Shawn smiling. "And you loved it. i told you you would." Smiled aaron. "i don't mind topping but I better be topped to.' Said Pip smiling. "You will be." Said Aaron grabbing his ass and kissing him. "Wow what a scandel.' Laughed Shawn. "Ah screw it. Hell this could give me and mom a big bust when we atart.' Said Pip. "Start what?" Asked Aaron taking his hand as they left the alley. "We're going to start singing. I conveinced mom to partner with me." Said Pip looking serine. "You really love your mom don't you?" asked Shawn. "The guy gave birth to me and protected me and done what ever he could for me of course." He smiled. "Wait. Gave birth?" Asked Aaron. "Whoa. Yeah. You see I am biologically his, and my two dads son. I'm biologically 16 but in reality I've only actually been alive for three year's.' Said Pip. "How?" Asked Aaron who was listening intently. "Well I guess the powerful combonation of moms power with daddy Jesse's. Taylor is a mortal but still powerful guy. Phoebe is my actuall twin sister thats true. Paige how ever is harder to explain.' he said.**

**They stopped at a coffee shop. "You see Paige is biologically our half sister." Said Aaron. "yes. She has the hallowell blood but not the McCartney or Taylor's line. She has three lines though. You see she was magically adopted in.' Said Pip drinking his coffee. "How?" Asked Shawn. "Well. There's a potion that when you add a drop of blood to it adds your biological makeup to the drinker. It's were Paige got the red hair, and eyes. She used to be blond. Mom added his blood to the potion so she inherited the Hallowell power's as well." Said Pip. "Who was she before?" Asked Shawn. "She... was the sister of a evil man. He went to school with my mom. Mom was 14 when the guy rapped and nearly killed him.' Said Pip. "Why didn't he just use his power's?" Asked Aaron shocked. "He didn't wanna risk exposure. The guy was put away though. He got out sometime ago. He found mom and tried to kill him aagin. This time though he becamed a charmed problem." Said Pip. "Charmed?" Asked Shawn. "Could we continue this at home Shawn I'm feeling a bit tired." Said Pip. "You call my place home.' he smiled and walked them out and to the car. **

**They arrived and Shawn made Pip wait until he could carry him in. They sat on the couch holding on another. "Ok. Charmed. BOOK!" He said and it appeared. "What's that?" Asked Aaron and Pip handed it to him. "It's the book of shadows. Tome of the warren blood line. It was began by our ancestor Melinda Warren." he said. "Thick." Said Shawn. 'Well the whole line has added to it. But most of the pages came from my great grams.' he said. "Wow.' Smiled Aaron. "She was a super witch. Well to continue. Melinda possessed three power's. Which made her powerful with inher own right. She possessed telekinesis, premonition's, and molecular immobilization or freezing. She fell for a man and he turned out to be a warlock. He copied her power's and them exposed her as a witch. She made a prophecy before her death. She prophecized three women would rise from her line. That it would get stronger and prepare these three to carry each a stronger vershion of Melinda's power's. Those woman were my Grams and great aunt's. They saved the world countless times. After them all their kids have two of the power's. My mom had Freezing, and Premonition. From these other's grow as they did with Grams and the aunts. My grandmother's freezing lead to being able to blow things up. I can as well. i also have phasing, Glamouring, empathy, and ice conjuring." He said picking up a glass and freezing the water in it. "So are you?" Asked Aaron. "Yes. I'm charmed. It came about when the man who attacked mom came back. He was taken over by a powerful demon known as the Source. It took us all to vanquish him. Me and my sister's share the mantle with my mom and uncles.' Said Pip. "Your so young." Said Shawn sadly. "I know. But I learned along time ago. What we can do is not controled by our age. But our understanding of what it is we do. I understand the purpose of this fight. Why I have to do this. So one less child comes home to a dying mother, a brother to have a life with his sister, a little girl to see what hope is. Thats why. We give people hope. We showing them fighting isn't useless." He smiled. Shawn and Aaron held him tighter. "Can I run around nude cause I don't like to wear cloths if I don't have to." Said Pip.**

**"You think we'll object to that. Hell we'll join you." Smiled Shawn and they stripped. aaron was like his twin in every way. But Pip saw the tattoo was onhis left and Shawn's on his right. "Wow.' Said Aaron as Pip sat down. Aaron was hard and Pip pulled him up and started swallowing him. "Bro come here.' Said Aaron and Shawn walked forward and kissed him. Pip was hard starring at the twin's kiss and played with himself. "Pip can I?" Asked Aaron. Pip let him go sat back exposing his ass to to the air. "So beautiful." Aaron said kneeling and leaning in licking the boy pussy. He pushed his tongue in and Pip moaned. Shawn stood in front of Pip's face and Pip took his cock in his mouth and slowly deep throated him. Aaron pushed to fingers in and Pip moaned. He stood up and began pushing in. "We don't have to be quiet this time." Smiled Shawn and Pip suddenly felt scared and hotter all at the same time. He swallowed Shawn whole and Aaron began to thrust hard into him and Pip moaned. "yes fill that boy pussy." Said Shawn watching his brother. Shawn straddled pip and slowly decended onhis cock and rode him while he was being fucked. "Yes." Moaned Pip. Pip began stroking Shawn. "Hey bro how about a double." Smiled Aaron. He slid Pip out of him and Aaron picked Pip up and sat down and held Pip and Shawn started to push in. Pip yelled out. "You wanna quite." asked Shawn. 'No go." he said and Shawn was in after ten minutes and they began thrusting into him. "So full.' Said Pip whimpering in pleasure. "I ove you Pip." Said Aaron kissing him. "I love you to Shawn.' Said Aaron and they kissed while they fucked Pip. "i love you bothhh.." he said as he cummed and they cummed as he tightened around them. They collapsed and they picked him up and laid him i bed and sandwiched him and fell to sleep.**

**Three hour's later Shawn woke up and the two were still asleep so he got upand went in the kitchen and got the menue's for the restrains out and ordered three big pizza's and some soda. "So your awake.' Said Aaron walking up behind his twin. "I ordered dinner." He said. "Good. I'm hungry. I think I like this walking around nude thing.' Smiled Aaron. "Well we'll have to do it more. "He smiled. "What are you two plottinginhere?" Asked Pip coming out and rubbing his eyes. "Baby you ok?" Asked Shawn. "Yeah. I don't wanna sound babish.' he said. "Babe you couldn't after what we learned and how you act. I think you deserve a few baby moments.' Aaron said making him sit. "Well It's just not used to waking from a nap with out mom there. i usually sleep in his bed with him for my naps. He when i was younger used to stay awake the whole time. He'd lay down with me even if I wasn't tired.' Said Pip. "Thats not babish. It's perfectly understandable. Viv's a big part of you. Literally. You wanna call him?"Asked Shawn. "I think I will." He said getting his phone from his bag. He dialed his phone. "Hello.' Said Viv. "Hi mommy.' he said. 'hey baby. You sound good." He could hear his moms smile. 'yeah. Well you know." He said. Yeah. I know you well. yeah. Was it in love?" He asked. "Yeah. Mom I'm like you. I got two guys." He smiled and teared a little. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah Shawn and his twin Aaron." He said and the twins smiled. "I'm behind you baby. I love you." He said and Pip could hear the smile and happy tear's his mom was displaying. "I love you to mommy. Huge the family for me." He said. "I will. Oh we are need in the studio tuesday. Your near graduating so you could stand to miss a couple days of school. I'll call in sick for you. Be happy baby.' he said kissing into the phone still crying. 'i will mommy. Love you. Bye." he said hanging up the phone and smiled with a couple of tear's. "What he say?" Asked Aaron. "Said he's behind me. And to stay with you and have fun for a couple day's. He'll call the school sick for me or something.' he said. "You shouldn't miss school.' Shawn said. 'I'm a early graduate." He smiled. "We got a hot guy and a genius all in one.' Smiled Aaron and Shawn nodded. they walked over and hugged him. **

**At home...**

**Viv turned off the phone and stood there looking at the sky tear's still gracing his face. "What's wrong baby?" Asked Piper walking out. "My boy's growing up... I'm happy, sad, i don't know. I remeber holding him. So sweet and innoceint. Now he's gone and found love. His love. Wow. Mom if I put you through this to sorry.' he smiled. "You did. But i needed to. You helped me grow. Parents forget that they aren't done learning. The greatest teacher a parent has is there child. You tought me just as much about love as I tried to teach you. You raised that boy well in only half the time that a lot of people get. Be proud of that. And I know he's not done yet. He's gonna come running to you still. Your his momma." Said Piper hugging her son. "I guess you would know." he said smiling. "That I do. But it was you and your brother's who taught me." She said and walked him into the Manor. He whipped his eyes and went in and stood at the stove with her and Piper flashed him a smile as they cooked dinner. They played around and had fun. It wa slike when he was a teen again and her chasinghim with spagetti noodles. **

**He walked in and sat at the table with jesse and taylor. 'Where's Pip?" Asked Taylor. "Oh... He's staying with some one for a couple days." Said Viv. "Who?" Asked Taylor. "His boyfriends.' Said Viv. "Boyfriends. Who?" Asked jesse. "We know one has to be Shawn Ashmore.' Said Taylor. 'Shawn and Aaron Ashmore." Said Viv passing piper the salad. "My baby.' Said Jesse. "Jesse. he's growing up. As much as we want to keep them all three little and close... We can't. They all three grow up. Pip called me and I cried. Cause my babies growing. But you know what I'm ok with it. He's taught me alot. Just as much as we taught him." Said Viv looking at Piper and holding her hand tight. "Mom wisdon ha?" Asked Leo. "Yeah. The best there is.' Smiled Viv and jesse and Taylor sighed and started to eat. "hey mom." Said Ebes. "yes honey.' he said. "Can you hook me up to?" She asked. Jesse spit out his food. "No!" He cried. They all just laughed and Viv held Jesse in a hug.**

**Shawns place...**

**Shawn sat at the computer while Aaron kept Pip busy with the ps2. He sat looking through house listings. He printed one out and walked into the living room with it to see Pip and Aaron playing around trying to throw each other off. "move it you." Said Aaron pushing him. "You!" Said Pip laughing and pushing him. "hey you two pause that i have something I wanna dicuss.' Said Shawn. "What is it babe?" Asked Pip. He handed the print outs to Pip. "This is closer to San Fran." he said. "yes. I want you to move in with me. You to Aaron. I want us to live together. I want us to be a family. I picked this spot cause it's bigger and it's right in between here and there. We'll be able to go to both quickly." he said. Pip jumped up and hugged him. "I'll move in with you." He said kissing him. "I will to.' Said Aaron kissing them both. "Oh my god." Said Pip. "You have to meet my dads... and I have to tell them I'm moving out.' he said. "Well let's meet them. "You don't understand. jesse in himself is a challenge. Combine that with daddy Taylor and probably grampa Leo." he said. "So." Said Aaron. "Grampa sent one of Chris's boyfriends twice his size out of the manor crying.' Said pip. "We can do it." Smiled shawn holding him. "because we're doing it for you." Said Aaron. 'Ok. What about your own?" Asked Pip. "Ours... we don't talk to.' Said Shawn. "they didn't tak eto well to the twin sibling lover's thing.' Said Aaron. "Oh. Oh well." Said Pip kissing them. "Let's go out." Said Aaron.**

**They got dressed and Shawn lead Pip to his garage. "So you wanna ride in the car or..." He said and opened the door and Pips eyes grew. "Ride with me." Said Shawn. "i am so riding the motorcycle.' he said and the twin's smiled. "Ok. Come on.' Said Pip and They put their hoods on and he straddled the back of the bike and hugged his back. "Hold on tight." Smiled Shawn and him and aaron started the bikes. The door opened and they rode out. It was an adrenoline rush as they speed down the rode. Pip leaned with him and they moved in since with Aaron who rode along side them. It was spectatular. He was buzzing in his head. He smiled and they arrived in the city. He watched the lights pass them by and laid into Shawn peacefully. they stopped at a night club and they started to take off their helmets. "That was amazing.' pip said. 'Your a natural.' Said Aaron kissing him and they held their helmets and the bouncer let them in. The club was roaring and the lights were buzzing around. They took hold of Pip and walke dhim over to the VIP booth and walked in with him and other's were sitting there. "Hey Mariah." Said Pip running over to hug her. "Boy you grew.' She said. "I certainly did." Said Pip smiling. "In more way's then one." Said Aaron walking up to hold him and Shawn joined him. 'Your and your momma.' She laughed. "Ah what can I say. I guess they tried and won winning half of my heart each." he said and they smiled. "Pip Hallowell." Said Ashley running over to see him. "hey Ash. I think you know Aaron and Shawn Ashmore.' he said. 'I do. You dating them both?" Asked ashley. "More then that.' Said Shawn kissing him. "Dies Jesse know?" She asked. 'Yes... Sort of. Mom told him when he let me stay here with Shawn then well Aaron came along and end of story.' He smiled. "YOu gay boys have all the fun. But not surprising seeing as you look like Viv." She laughed and hugged him bye. "You know more people here then we do." Smiled Aarom having him sit. "Well Mariah we have at the house every other week since she worked with mom.' he said. "Awesome.' Said Shawn. "I say we bust a move.' Said Pip draging them out to the dance floor. He danced in between them and took off his shirt as the music got faster.**

**They all three were bare chested and several woman and men were trying to get at them. "Hey everybody. We have the ashmores and a hot date in the house. Pip Hallowell. Come up boys and show em how it's done.' Said the dj. They walked up and Pip walked to the dj. He grabbed a mike and walked out to the middle of the stage and the music started. Aaron and Shawn danced around him.**

**Spoken  
It's Britney Bitch  
I see you,  
And i just wanna dance with you(The twins danced around and peole clapped.)  
**

**Everytime they turn the lights down(Brittney was actually there and she stood with Lindsey and her mom. She was cheering him on.)  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got my display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room (the room)**

**Bridge:  
We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watching, keep watchin'  
Feels like the the crowd was saying**

**Chorus:  
Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more x4**

**Center of attention, even when you're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)  
If you're on a mission (ooh)  
You got my permission oh**

**Bridge**

**Chorus (x4)**

**Spoken**

**I just can't control myself, more  
They want more?  
Well I'll give them more (ow!)  
Chorus (x4)**

**Gimme more gimme more  
Gimme more gimme more babe  
I just want more**

**  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, x4**

**They bowed and the crowd cheered. "That was Pip Hallowell with Aaron and Shawn Ashmore!" Yelled the dj. They walked down and Pip was hugged by Brittney. They walked him and the twins to the VIP room. They all sat down Brittney sat there by Pip. "You were so good.' Said Brittney. "You going to be singing?" Asked Lindsey. "Yes actually. Keep it under wraps but I'm starting a duo with my mom." He said. "That's so cool.' Brittney said. "yeah. I convined him and we're going into the studio tuesday." He said. "Do you mind if we come?" Asked Lindsey. "No I'd love it. It's going to be at thw studio in San Fran.' he said. "Ok. Cool." Said Lindsey. "Ok forget about the singing.l What's the story here?" Asked Brittney smiling. "We're engaged to hi. Just need to get a ring for each of us.' Smiled Aaron. "That and a house just a little ways outside of town. Smack in between San Fran and here." Said Shawn. "Awesome. You'll have to invite us over." Said Lindsey. "Totally.' Said Pip hugging her. They all walked out and the girl's watched them get on the bikes. "That is hot." Brittney said watching Pip get in behind Aaron. "You have no idea." Said Aaron smiling and closing his helmet and Pip rolled his eyes. They rode off with the girls waving and they headed back home to sleep.**

**The next day Pip woke up and phased out of their arms and to the bedside and wrote a note. He phased home and walked into the kitchen and Jesse and Viv were sitting there with Taylor at the stove. "Hey.' he said and they looked up and Viv walkd over and hugged him. 'Hey you.' Said Viv. "Hey mom. Dads." He said Hugging taylor then going over to Jesse. "So how are the guys?" Asked Jesse as he hugged him. "Fine. I'm surprised you haven't thrown me in my room and locked it yet." Smiled Pip. "hey don't laugh. We're out fitting the basement as we speak.' Joked Jesse. "Really dads. How are you with this?" He asked. Taylor sat and pulled him into a hug. "We love you and if this is what you want we won't stop you.' Said Taylor. 'You both mad mom pay for it didn't you?" He asked smiling. "yes they did.' Said Viv shifting painfully in their chair and they laughed. "I want to meet them. Now.' Jesse said. 'I'll bring them by the Grams for dinner. But be nice. Oh I have something to tell you." he said. "What?" Asked Jesse. "They asked me to move in with them." he said. 'Really?" Asked Viv smiling and Pip nodded. "... I. Ok. Well we'll have to emancipate you. I'm betting your engaged.' Said Jesse smiling a little. "Yes." He smiled. "I have to say twins. That's hot.' Taylor said and Jesse nodded.**

**He phased back home and the two were sitting in the kitchen naked. "Wow good sight.' he said and they both smiled. "Ok true test of a lover can you tell us apart?" Asked Aaron. "You are Aaron because one the tattoo is on your left. Two you are slightly thicker then your brother who is lightly longer." He said and they smiled. Aaron walked over and kissed him and walked him over to the couch. He had him sit and leaned in to kiss him. Then he spit on Pip's cock and started to straddle him. He slowly pushed him in and rode Pip's rode. "yes." Aaron moan. Shawn walked in and spanked Aaron's ass and smiled. Pip got Aaron on his back and drilled his hole. "Yes harder! Aaron Yelled and Shawn stroke dhis cock over Aaron and watch them fuck. Pip took it in his mouth while he fucked Aaron. "Suck his cock.' Said Aaron moaning. Pip took Aaron's cock in his hand and stroked him and they all three cummed. Shawn filled Pip's mouth full while Aaron tightened around him and then Pip filled him. "Damn." laughed Aaron who laid back witha smile and a sore ass. **

**"You are good." Said Shawn kissing Pip and walking him to the table to eat. "I'll say owe." Said aaron sitting and they laughed. 'i told to the rents. We're expected for dinner at Grams tonight." He said. "Ok. I just need to do some shutting." Shawn said. "i have a movie negotiation.' Said aaron. Pip's phone range. "Hello.' he said. "Hey this Pip?" Asked a womans voice. "yes." He said confused. "I'm Lindsey's mom." She said. "Oh high honey.' he smiled. "Listen. My daughter Ali wanted to meet you. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come over and hage out.' She said. 'Actually that would be perfect. Both the boy's are busy so I could do that.' He said. 'Ok I'll text you our address sweetie. See you soon." She said hanging up. "Who was that?" Asked Shawn. "Oh Lindsey's mom. Asked me to come over and hange out with Ali. She wants to meet me." he said. "Cool. I'll give you a ride over." Said Aaron and they all got dressed. "You know what. Pip do you think you could drive the car?" Asked Shawn. "I' have my license.' he smiled. "Ok here you go.' Said Shawn throwing him the keys and he jumped in his arms and hugged him. "Love you both." he said kissing them and jumping in the car and sitting his bag down. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway and the boy's rode along side him to the rode to the city. Then at the stop light lifted their helmet's and blew him a kiss good bye and headed in the oppisite direction. He drove to the upper east side of the city. It was two story houses that looked like small manshions. He found the address and pulled into Ali's house. **

**He stopped the car and Ali stepped out the door with Dina. 'Oh my god!" Said Ali running out and looking at the car. "This is sweet." She said. "My fiancee's.' he smiled and she laughed. "I am so happy to meet you.' Said Ali hugging him. "are you kidding. Girl I'm honored. I heard your launching a career.' He said as they walked in. "That she is.' Said Dina smiling. "I'm working on it. So how are you?" She asked sitting on the couch and tapping the cushion by her. "Oh fabulos. Home is great as alway's. Dads and moms are ok. Sister's cranky as ever.' He laughed. 'Your on camera.' Said Dina pointing. 'Oh well i can rivial their PMS." He laughed. "So how is the relationship with your siblings?" Dina asked pouring him a tea. 'Oh great. Close. We get on each other's nerves occashionally but what siblings don't?" He asked and they both nodded. Little cody ran in and jumped in between them. 'Who's he?" Asked Cody pointing to Pip. "Names Piper. But you can call me Pip. I'm a friend of your momma and sister.' He said. "Cool." He said. "So how are the boy's this morning?" Asked Dina. "Marvelous.' He smiled. "Oh." She laughed. "They cranky we stole you?" Asked Ali smiling. "NO. I gave them.. enough time and plus they were working today so i had free time. Their meeting the rent's and grandrents tonight. That ought to be fun. Hey dad here's the two who are taking one of your babies away. I talked to him and he seems calm but I forsee some usual threats. I just hope Gramps goes easy on them." He laughed. **

**"What he critical?" Asked Dina. "He loves us." He said and she nodded. 'I get ya. Nobody is good enough for his babies." Said Dina. "Yep. I can just hope that impress him like daddy jesse did. That was a rare event in any universe.' he laughed. "Well they will." Said Ali. "I know. They already amaze me. They gave me the test to see if I could tell them apart." He said. "Did ya?" Asked Dina. 'Yep. I told them well that's Aaron cause his tattoo is on his left wrist. That and other detail's I'll leave out." he smiled. "So you have two guy?" Asked Cody. "Yes I do." he said. "Who?" Asked Cody. 'i don't know if I should even say their names on tv yet. I mean they say they don't care but i think tv warrents permission.' he said. "Thats fine sweetie." She said. Ali whispered in Cody's ear. "Wow.' Said Cody. "yeah.' he laughed. "Ok. So I have been feeling the beach. Would anyone like to go?" Asked pip. "I would.' Said ali. "I don't know.' Said Dina. 'it's a private beach a friend lets us use.' He said. "What's it like?" She asked. "It has fences and stuff. Mariah lets us use it." he said. "We're going to Mariah's beach?" Asked Ali and he nodded. "Could the camera's go?" Asked the producer. "One sec." he said dialing. He went in the next room and came back in. "She said thats fine. Since it's for Ali's show.' he said. "Can we come?" Asked Dina. "Sure. We can invite Lindsey to.' he said. "I'll call her while we get ready.' Said Dina. They all ran to get ready while he sat. They had Pip do a log. "I just meet Dina and the family. I'm here doinng some stuff. Going to be moving down so i would definitely say that I would love becoming closer friends to Dina and the family. They seem like nice people and those are the type I like to surround myself with. Thats what my mom always taught me to do." he said. **

**"So we taking your car?" Asked Ali. "Sure but bring a extra set of cloths so we can change out so we don't get the seat's wet." He said. "Ok." Said Dina. They got a big bag and put some cloths in it. "You have an outfit?"Asked Dina. "Well I may need to burrow some shorts cause I don't think I can wear mine on tv.' he said. 'What is it?" Asked ali and he got out the speedo and they laughed. 'I'll get you some shorts sweetie.' Dina said. They all pilled in the BMW and he turned up the stereo and they sang their way to the beach. He pulled in and got out and walked to the door. He put the key in and opened the gate letting them in. "I'll be back in a minute.' he said as he went to put the shorts on. They were perfect. He ran out and Ali watched him run. "You are hot.' She laughed. "Thank you. I try.' He miled. They raced out to the water and he made it first jumping into the waves. He grabbed her and tossed her around and Dina watched them with Cody who was building sand castle. **

**They ran back up and decided to bury cody in the sand. "I'm a sand monster.' he said and they laughed covering him. "That you are.' Said Pip and he broke out chasing them. They ran around the beach and with him chasing them. Pip looked up and it looked like Lindsey had arrived and he ran uop and let her in. "Hey honey." her mom said hugging her. "This is a cool beach. How did we get in here with no paparazzi trying to nail us?" She asked. " My moms friend Mariah lets us use it.' Said pip. "wow. Cool. So who wants to surf?" Asked Lindsey pointing at a board shed. 'me.' Said Ali and Pip and they ran to get some boards. 'there anymore? " Asked Cody. "No.. But I tell you what. You can ride with me if you want.' Said Pip. Cody nodded and ran out with them. He got on Pip's board and they paddled out. a wave wa coming and Pip turne dthem around. When it came they stood up and rode it. Pip controled the board while Cody squatted on the end. "Wow." Cody said seeing the swirling water above. Pip smiled and they came into the beach and they stopped. "That was awesome!" Said Cody running to Pip and hugging him. He swung the boy around and Cody laughed. **

**Dina sat up a little ways in watching. They came in and Cody ran to his mom and was laughing. "Pip is cool mom.' Said Cody. "You think so?" She smiled. 'Totally. You are so coming back over." Said Cody pointing at him. 'Wouldn't dream of staying away buddy." Said Pip and Cody ran to him and hugged him. "Dina watched and whipped a tear away from her eye and Lindsey and ali came in as Pip and Cody rushed to the bathroom. "What mom?" Asked Ali. "This is the first real time Cody's smiled since the divorce." She said hugging Lindsey. "It's ok." Smiled Lindsey hugging her. "Pip is really good for him." Said Ali. "I think he's good for us all.' Smiled Lindsey. "Cody alreadfy wants him around more.' Smiled Dina still tearing a bit. "I think that's be cool. Pip is a good role model. He's got a good head on his shoulder's.' Said Ali. "Yeah he does." Said lindsey and they were walking back as Dina cleared her eyes and put on some sunglasses. "Hey Pip could you spend the night?" Asked Cody as they came back. "Well. I don't know bud. I have to take my guys to meet my family." He said and Cody nodded. "Why don't you guys come? It'll be fun and there will be plenty of food." he said. 'that would be great." Said Ali. "I'll give the camera's the day off.' Dina smiled. "Good. One sec.' he said dialing his phone. "Hello." Said G. Piper. "Hey Grams. I know thi sis probably an inconveince but coul dwe move the dinner to my house?" Asked Pip. "No it's not honey. That's were we were thinking of having it anyway.' She said. "Ok. I'm bring how many Dina?" Asked Pip. "Well. Micheal isn't coming home. But Brittney may wanna come." She said. "I'll be bringing five extra mouths if that's no problem." He said. "No. I'm hireing some helpers to cook for all of us.' Said Piper. "Thank you. Love you bye bye." he said hanging up. "Well It looks like you and brittney are coming for a family dinner." He smiled. "Cool.' Said Cody smiling. "We'll talk about spending the night once i move here ok?" He asked. "Your moving here?" Asked Cody excited. "Yes. I'm moving just outside the city so I'll be closer.' he said. Cody grabbed his neck and hugged him tight. "Ok lets get packed up cause I have two men to meet and get ready while you guys do. I'll give you our address Dina." he said and they pilled in the car. **

**He dropped them off and stopped at Shawn's home. He walke dinside and dropped the keys on the table. "Hey baby.' Said shawn walking out and Pip turned to see aaron and Shawn sitting on the couch an dthey had three glasses of shampaign and three boxes. Shawn grabbed the glasses and Aaron grabbed one of the boxes. They both kneeled. "Pip Hallowell. Will you marry us?" Asked Aaron and Shawn smiled. 'Yes." He smiled and a single tear lingered in his eye. Aaron opened the box and pulled the ring out and placing it on his finger. They both kissed him and Shawn handed him his shampaign. "To us.' They said and drank it. "I love you both." He said leaning into Aaron and Shawn held them. "Us to baby." Said Shawn. They went and got dressed for the party. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Pip and the Ashmore's pulled up in the BMW and parked in the huge driveway. They stepped out and they each looked hot. Shawn and Aaron were to completely different people and their styles showed it. Aaron wore dark jeans with a belt and chain, black shirt, spike braclet, leather boots, and sunglasses. Shawn wore dark jeans, braclots, light red shirt, and light brown shoes. Pip went with light pants, black shirt, black boots, and a very sexy spiked choker.**

**They walked into the house to see Jesse and Viv laying on the steps kissing and laughing. "You horndogs." Said Pip running to them and giving them a hug. "Oh daddy meet Shawn and Aaron Ashmore." He introduced and the boys went to shake Jesse's hand and he pulled Aaron into a hug and Viv hugged Shawn. "We hug in this family." Jesse said. "Dad! Stop gropping my fiancee." Laughed Pip and Jesse just smiled. "What it's a nice ass." he smiled hugging his son. "You have two it's mine." Said Pip pulling Aaron to him and kissing him. "Ok spoil sport." Said Jesse. "You can look as long as we get to." Said Shawn pointing to him and his twin.**

"**I told them about the nudity." Smiled Pip and his parents smiled. "What you say honey?" Asked Jesse. "Later we have guest coming." Said Viv dragging away a pouting Jesse. They walked outside and Taylor stood at the grill cooking on the barbeque and they went up and introduced the boys. "This is Aaron and Shawn." He said and he sister's walked over and looked them over. "One warning. Anything happens to him you will disappear." Said Pape hugging them. "We'll keep him safe." Shawn said hugging Ebes and Pip hugged his sister's tight as he heard his family arrive.**

**Piper hugged Pip and meet the boy's and Coope and Henry thought they were great. The Lohans and Brittney arrived. Cody walked in the house and saw Pip and ran at him knocking him over to the floor and hugging him. "Cody don't kill the guy." Laughed Lindsey picking him up off Pip who slowly got up. "Hey Pip." Smiled Cody hugging him again. "Hey buddy. So how are you?" Asked Pip. Cody took his hand and walked him outside by the grill. "I'm ok but Micheal had to cancel his trip to see us." Cody said sadly. "It'll be ok buddy. Just try and have fun. I tell you what. Would you like to spend the night Tuesday after the studio?" Asked Pip and Cody hugged him. "Totally." He said leaning back and smiling. Dinner was called and they started to eat.**

**Cody sat by Pip and the twins who were dicussing family memories when Pip looked at Ali. "Ali you look nervous. Whats wrong?" Ali didn't look at him. "Ali don't be nervous sis ask him." Lindsey said and Ali looked at Pip. "I was wondering if you would consider doing a song with me." Said Ali. "Totally. I actually think I know the perfect one. Too Little To Late By JoJo. I see you and me singing and Mom backing us up. What you think mom?" Pip asked. "That would be awesome. Oh music video idea. We base it as the guy is playing Pip and you. I the friend show it for what it is and at the end of the vid we walk off with three hot studs and laughing at him." Said Viv. "I totally love that idea." Dina said. "I do to.' Said Ali cheerfully. "Ok what about me?" Asked Brittney pouting. "I can see this as your collaberation album." Smiled Jesse. "Oh and we demand to be the hot guys Viv and Pip walk off with." Said Shawn and Aaron nodded. "Ok but I get Wyatt." Said Ali and they all laughed. "Speaking of where did the tall runt go?" Asked Viv looking around. **

**He got up and walked around the house and came into a room and Wyatt was making out with Nick Carter. "Holy shit!" Smiled Viv and they came out of it. He came in and crossed his arms. "Umm… Ok we're caught. I meet him at the studio." Said Wyatt blushing and Nick hugged him. "Ok. But why did you hide it?" Asked Viv sternly trying not to smile. "I didn't want flack and plus I didn't wanna over shadow Pip.' he said. "Bring your man down to meet us." Viv smiled and they got up and walked out. **

"**I found the lost Hallowell. Meet him and his boyfriend.' Said Viv and Wyatt and Nick walked out. "Holy shit!" Brittney said. "I agree." Pip smiled and they walked over and meet Nick. "Sorry Pip I didn't wanna over shadow you." Said Wyatt rubbing his forehead and Pip saw a ring. "Wow what a rock!" He said grabbing his uncles hand. Piper looked at it and showed the sister's. "I'm getting a divorce so I can marry a star." Paige said and Henry poked her. "Kidding." Paige said kissing him. Wyatt blushed at his families antics. 'Wyatt I love them their cool." Nick said kissing him. Everyone laughed as Wyatt blushed fire red.**

**Some music was put on and Brittney, Viv, Pip, and Ali decided to dance for the family. "Shake it baby!" Aaron yelled at Pip and everyone giggled. Pip danced out and went over to Aaron and started to dance in front of him and his twin. Viv walked over and joined him and the twins were drooling. "Hey no fair!" Jesse said and Taylor agreed. Viv and Pip looked at one another and hooped up on the table dancing and the girls joined them. Dina got up with them and joined them along with little cody who stuck with Pip and Viv. "I think Cody is scamming on your man." Jesse laughed and everybody did. "What can I say I'm just that good." Cody said popping his collar. "Oh really little bro?" Asked Aaron pulling him down and starting to tickle him. Everyone laughed and Piper took some photo's. **

"**I… have another idea mom. But dad can not know about this one yet." Said Pip and Viv leaned into him and Pip whispered in his ear and Jesse tried to listen as Viv covered his mouth and coughed. "I'm in." Said Viv pounding fist with his son. "You two will be the death of me."(refrence: Makeup) Said Jesse and they all laughed. **

**Everyone started getting ready to head home. "So I'll see you later buddy." Said Pip kissing Cody's forehead and giving him a hug. The Lohans left and Brittney went with. Pip and the twin's waved by as his grams and aunts left. They watched the last car drive off and the twins rushed inside and started stripping. Pip laughed and his parents came in. "Their very eagar." Vis said walking to Jesse and kissing him. Taylor walked over and joined. They slowly strippe done another and Pip could see the excitement of his men clearly and smiled. "Wow son you aimed high." Taylor said and they all laughed. "He does it well." Smiled Shawn walking up to kiss them. "Ok women in the house." Laughed Paige and the twins blushed. "Boy's I think we need to dress and go." Smiled Pip throwing their cloths at them. "Bit we wanna stay." Pouted Aaron looking at Jesse's ass. "I tell you what. You get us there quick enough and I'll…." Whispered Pip in there ear's. They started to get dressed and waved by. "What you do?" Aked Jesse. "I promised to try double." He smiled. They all laughed and Viv hugged him and kicked him out.**

**Tuesday came and Aaron being free drove Pip to the studio. They walked in and were shown to the recording studio. Ali and Viv were waiting with Cody and Dina. "Ok so what we will do is a dry take. To see how we sound together so we can work on it." Said Viv walking them in the sound room and Dina ran the controls. The music started to beat and Viv counted them off. The music itself had been reampted for them and made a bit more are and be a less pop. Ali did pretty well for a dry take. **

"**That was good. Let's try a sold run through.' Said Viv and Dina began the music and they went into it. They sang it through and everyone listened mesmerized and Chris stepped in the studio and gave a listen. Ali and Pip feed off one another with Viv topping them off well. "That was great!" Chris said through the speaker as they finished. They got up and went in with everyone else and Cody hugged Pip for a good job. Aaron kissed him and gave him a hug. "You did really good baby." Said Aaron. "I'll say. That was an awesome take. So when should we start thinking about the video?" Asked Dina. "Oh me and Jesse are on that. When we get all that straightened out we'll send you the info to look over before we begin and you can give insight if you want. Make sure it's good for Ali to." Viv said and Dina gave him a thumbs up.**

**Ali went into the box with everyone else after two more hourse and a rap on their song. Pip and Viv were doing the surprise song for Jesse. They started singing it and everyone danced in the box. They several takes until they were satisfied with the turn out. After five hour's they decided to head out of the studio for the day. "You are so great baby." Said Aaron kissing him. "So Aaron about the video call me and we'll work out a time.' Viv said as they all split up to go do things they needed to do. Aaron nodded and helped Pip in the car and they headed to the studio to watch Shawn working. They walked on in and they were doing a scene where Cloe was having a fight with some super powered chick. Pip saw one of his friends. "Mags.' He whispered hugging his friend. "hey you how are you?" He asked. Mags was a boy who liked to dress up as a girl in his day to day life. He was a beautiful girl and a pretty boy. "I'm great how about you?" Asked Pip and Mag looked depressed. "Same old bullshit another restraunt banded me when they found out I'm a biological male." He said sadly. "That is just deprieved this day in age... I so have an idea. "You, Travis, Jer, and Mia want to be dancer's right?" he asked. "Yeah. But who is going to hire four transexuals." He asked. "I would." Smiled Pip. "For what?" Asked Mag smiling. "Me and my mom are recording a cd with other artist. I'm thinking in a couple of video's we can slip in a message about transexuals. Oh the backstreet boy's one we're doing with Nick. That could work." He thought out loud. Shawn walked over and pulled him into a longer kiss and hug. "How you baby?" Asked Shawn. "getting idea's as we speak and your fogging then with that marvolous tongue of yours." he laughed. Shawn kissed him again then went and kissed his brother. "He did great in the studio. Perfect." Said Aaron. "Mag have everyone meet me at the house. Moms house. I'll talk to him. We're shouting the video but still need dancer's. I think we can really make people think with this. Especially with what I have planned." He smiled and Mag felt nervous but excited.**

**Two weeks later on Tyra...**

**Pip and viv walk out and hug Tyra and sit on the couch. "I missed you two.' She said. "Oh we missed you to hun." Smiled Viv. "So you two have a very exciting time don't you? Especially this last two weeks.' Smiled Tyra. "Yes we have been working none stop to record songs and videos for out first album." Said Pip holding his sons hand. "Pip how was it working with your mom?" Asked Tyra. "It is fantastic Tyra. Me and mom are lot a like. We just feed off one another. He's just fantastic to do this with." He said. "Who origionally brought this up?" Asked Tyra. "I did. I had been thinking about it for a long time and it just kind of blew up as soon as we started. It was the best thing I ever did." Said Pip and Viv hugged him. "It the same for you Viv?" Asked Tyra. "Yes. I love watching my son work. He's so powerful when directing. His preforming is spectatular. He gives me as much as i give him." Said Viv and Tyra nodded. "In the middle of doing these video's one of you made a deceshion about one of these videos. I'll show then you can tell us about it." She said and they nodded.**

**The video began with Oran entered a room and went to bed and a wolf howled in the back ground nad his eyes shout open and the picture flashed and came to him changing into a werewolf. He began to sing and then Nick, Pip, Kevin, Mag and some of the other's stood doing the dancing revamped. Pip in choice scense played the vampire role and half way threw the room flashed and some of the dancer's including Viv and Pip switched sexual roles in the video. Pip's transexaul friends did the second half of the video as their sex they dressed as. When it ended Oran woke up and was huffing and he laughed and went back to sleep.**

**"That was a awesome video. How did you get the backstreet boys to allow you to do such a signature video for them?" Asked Trya. "Well Pip aproached with an idea. Some of his freinds are dancing talented but no one would hire then unlessed they were doing the sex they were born as. So he figured lets do this video. In the video monster's are shown. We kind of turne dit around and showed that thse kids are talented. Their not some abnormal creature in a dream. We felt the video symbolized that well." Said Viv. "How did this idea come about Pip?" Asked Tyra. "Well one day i friend mention the hard time getting hired for womans roles. he's a boy dressed as a woman. Very beautiful either way. And if you guy's didn't notice one of those female to male dancers... was my sister Ebes." Said Pip and the crowd cheered. "She was in it?" Asked Tyra yeah she was dancing with me." Said Pip. "Wow. She was convincing.' Tyra said. "She cut her hair for this." Viv said and they all clapped. "I wish i could talk to her and tell her good job." Tyra said. "You can she's in boy right there." Pip pointed. Ebes stood and waved. "Come up here you." Tyra said and Ebes walked up and hugged. "Sit by momma. Wow. You were good." Tyra said and Ebes blushed. "We made the perfect team." Pip said hugging his sister. "So what fueled this switch of the sexies?" Asked Tyra. "Well Pip has actually been dressing as a woman on occashion for a while. Me and my children especially these two are very gender none conformist. If I feel like wearing a skirt I do." Said Viv. "Yeah I'd go out with my friends and they'd feel weird with the paparazzi photo graphing them and making a deal out of me hanging with transsexuals. I had always liked girls clothing so I started dressing it outside the house and my friends feel better now about it because now no one cares. They are really good friends and worry about me you know." He said. "So they were afraid hanging out with them would hurt your career?" Asked Tyra. "They were yes. Thats another reason we did this. I wanted them to be proud of something that noone can take away from them. The fact they can do it. Now that they have worke din the video every agency every where has been calling their house to get them to work for them." Said Pip smiling proudly. Everyone clapped.**

**"Some of his friends are kids who have been abandoned by their families. Hurt in some physical or emotional way that many of them are still reeling from it. As a parent I was so proud of my son when he came to me with this. He knew the risk and he took them. He's got some flack for it and so have I. But I can tell you Tyra that neither one of us hears that negative stuff. No one can taint what my son did and how proud he made me. His sister as well. She came to me wanting to help these kids without even really knowing many of them. Even Paige helped. She spent hour's there in the studio with us and these kids helping them get what they needed and in some cases just being there. Because this wasn't just the fun. Some of these kids were so hurt to the core.. that.. having some one do this for them... felt unreal. One asked me... why are you doing this? I told him... Many reasons. One I'm a mother and to see all of you kids hurting and... in so much pain kills me. Two my son... wants to do something life changing and help people he cares for and maybe indirectly someone he doesn't know. Three because I want to make you all see that you... are worth it. That no can take your power from... you. That it's all in here. Fourth to show you that... you do ...have people who will stand up ...with you and while you scream it at the top of your lungs we'll be standing by you right there doing the same." Viv said crying. Tyra, Pip, Ebes, and many in the audience were crying as well. "Wow. Viv, Pip, and Ebes. The kids got hold of my manager. They all came together to ask me to help them show you how much you have done for them. Come on out!" Tyra yelled and the door opened letting the kids in and they were all teary to and Ran to Viv and the kids hugging them. The three were pushe dto the floor and the kids all just cried with them. Tyra watch smiling and Crying. "Guys. Your friends wanted to give you the gift of love by allowing some of them to speak." Tyra said and the screen flashed and they listened to the kids talk.**

**"My friend Pip and his family changed my life. I was boarder line depressed and contimplating suicide before I was called to help with their videos. I couldn't beleive it. During the proccess there was several emotional times and they stopped everything to help us when they needed to. I broke down while dancing with Viv and he cradled me and sang to me. Jesse and Taylor made sure we all were taken care of and even took me to the doctor to fix a problem with my arm. They other's just... did what every they could and for the first time i felt like part of a family. i felt like a Hallowell. Thank you all of you." Said Jamie who was a male cross dresser. Viv saw him and pulled him in for a hug. "You are a Hallowell. All of you. You hear me?" Asked Viv and he hugged Jamie and Pip went up to him. "I love you like a brother or sister. No matter what you dress or act as. Your my family Jamie.' Said Pip hugging him and Viv and Ebes hugged the rest as video's played.**

**Pip and the guys sat at a table at a local restraunt and Pip looked out the window. "Honey." Said Shawn. "Oh sorry. Just lost in thought." He smiled. "What is it?" Asked Aaron. "Just about everything you know. Just how happy I am." Smiled Pip. He started to eat his streak and the twins smiled. "I'm goingto be shouting xmen three. You'll come with me right Pip?" Asked Aaron. "That could be fun. I could phase us back at night to sleep woth you Shawn.' Said Pip and Shawn nodded. "I love having a fiancee with power's." Smiled Aaron. They laughed and sat talking about work and plans. The tv in the restraurt came on and Pip and Viv's new video was playing. It was Jesse'd Makeup in their style. Viv was dressed as a woman and laying out side by a pool with Pip oggiling him. "Oh my god." Shawn smiled. They watched and Pip's phone range. "Hey dad." Pip smiled. "You and you mom man. This will sound wrong but that was a hot video." Jesse laughed. "Well What can I say dad? We just worked it." Smiled Pip and the twins laughed. "Damn. That thing of his straddling you was hot. If you weren't my son." He said and Pip laughed. "Well as long as the twins get mom." He joked. "Don't jok eit might happen." Jesse said and Pip laughed. He hung up and told them what went on. "Ok we're game." Aaron said and they laughed again.**

**That evening Pip was working with Viv on some of the Album publicity. "Ok this one we should show on VH1." He said as his phone range. "Hello... Jesse slow down. What's wrong?" Asked VIv. Pip looked up as his mom looked at him with a sad look and tear's came to his eyes. "When did it happen?" Asked Viv and Pip was confused. He closed his phone and stood up walking to the door and turned back walking to sit by Pip. "Pip. Something happened." He said and Pip's heart started to beat fast. "What happened?" He asked. "Mags in the hospital... He was shot. They have no leads. He was shopping at the mall when a young man shot him and ran. He's in critial condition." Viv cried as Pip looked away and grabbed his bag. "I'll drive." Viv said hugging him and they ran out of the office and to the car. They speed down the road and turned into the hospital parking lot. They ran inside and a nurse saw them and ran to them. "This way." She said and they ran into a room with Jesse, Ebes, Pape, and Piper. Pip slowly walked to Mag and dropped his bag on the floor as the twins ran into the room. "Mags." He said softly. He touched his face and started to cry into his chest. He took his hand and felt the hand grip his. "What? Mag your awake." Pip smiled. "Pip... I'm losing..m..my time. Thank... you... for everything. Don't let the.. other's give up... please...they need you and Viv. Remember what we... did. I know your... a witch. I'm fine with it... I love you... all. You are my best... frie..nd. Goodbye..." He said as the machine stopped. Viv saw death come into the room and Pip did to. "Please watch over him. He deserves it." Pip said and Death smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure he makes it safely personally. Don't mourn him Pip. Celebrate that he lived." Death said vanishing as the room became filled with doctors and nurse's. Viv took his son in his arms and Ebes and Pape hugge dthem both. Jesse was angry and hit the wall and Taylor had to restraing him. **

**They sat out in the waiting room and Pip sat with the twins and the nurse came out to them with a box. "These are his things. Normally they go to family. But I think thats you." Smiled the woman warmly. Pip took the box and she had Aaron scut over so she could sit by him. "I know this is probably not the time. But thank you." She said. "What for?" He asked crying. "You and Mag saved my son. He's gay and was considering suicide before the video and Tyra show. You and your family saved a lot of people. Your hero's. He was to. Bless you all and thank you." She said kissing his cheek. She got up and walked away leaving them all to think. "She's right he was a hero. We can't let this defeat us. We have to fight. Fight to save all of them." Pip said and Viv smiled tearing. Viv got out his phone and began to dial.**


End file.
